Your Star
by SugarCoatedCupcakex
Summary: Karen has just split up with her boyfriend of three years, Dev. Her best friend, Ana, thinks she needs to get over him and should sleep with a total stranger in order to do so. When that stranger turns out to be her new boss, Karen realises one night of passion may have been enough to change the course of her life forever.
1. The Stranger at the Bar

**Chapter One – The Stranger at the Bar**

Karen looked around the room at all the people singing and moving shamelessly to the music and sighed. She really was not in the mood for partying tonight. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up in her bed and cry herself into a deep sleep.

"Okay get these down you," Ana exclaimed as she handed her best friend a glass of gin and tonic, which Karen drank instantly in one gulp, and a bottle of beer.

Karen put the now empty glass on a nearby table and sipped her beer in hope of ridding herself of the taste that now lingered in her mouth. "Do we have to stay here?" she asked, wishful that Ana would give in and let her go back to their apartment.

"Yes we have to stay. One because we should be celebrating your audition for tomorrow and two because you need to get over that arsehole of an ex-boyfriend," Ana stated, looking at Karen with eyes full of warning.

Karen sighed when she saw the look on her friend's face. She knew there was no way she would win this battle. When Ana had her mind set on something, there was no backing down, so Karen decided to put a smile on her face, however small it may be. "You do know your first point can't be counted don't you? The audition is tomorrow but it doesn't mean I'll get the part."

"Oh please, you've got this one covered," Ana smiled, knowing she had persuaded her into staying.

"I hope you're right," Karen sighed again, feeling the nagging in the pit of her stomach that told her she would never be good enough to perform on a Broadway stage. She'd been auditioning for roles since she'd moved to New York three years ago but so far had only managed to land very few minor roles. Instead she'd spent most of her time working shifts at a local café, waitressing, to earn money until her big break came.

"I am right," Ana assured, taking hold of her arm. "You are going to be brilliant tomorrow and when you're a star, you'll be able to show Dev exactly what he's missing."

"That would be a plus point," Karen smiled at the thought. Dev had been her boyfriend and they had lived together in New York for almost three years. He was any person's ideal partner and Karen had never been happier. Then one day after another bad audition she came home to find her suitcase packed near the door. Dev had told her he needed some space and that he thought they should take a break from their relationship. Having too much pride in herself to cause an argument, Karen had taken the suitcase and made her way out of her apartment with all her dignity intact. Ana being the rock that she is had offered Karen a place to live and the rest as they say is history.

Although for Karen it actually wasn't. Admittedly, she hadn't spoken to Dev since that day but her heart still longed for him. She loved him and she didn't know how to stop loving him.

"Oh no, I know that look," Ana sighed as she saw the distant expression present on Karen's face. "You're thinking about him again."

"It's hard not too Ana. I love him," Karen sighed and took another drink from her beer bottle.

"Karen it's been two months. I know it's hard but you need to move on."

"I know, I know," Karen admitted, knowing her friend was right. "I just don't know how to start."

"Well first you need to let your hair down and have some fun. All you seem to be doing recently is working or going for auditions. You need to put yourself out there."

"You're right. You're absolutely right. I need to have fun and get back in the game."

"That's my girl," Ana smiled, clinking her own beer bottle against Karen's. "Now who is going to be the lucky guy?"

"Ana I'm not looking for anyone right now," Karen exclaimed, shocked at the very idea.

"Now is the perfect time so why wait?"

"Because I" Karen began, trying to quickly think of an excuse but came up with nothing.

"Exactly my point. Now let's see," Ana smirked as she began to look around the bar for possible prey. "What about that one?" she asked, gesturing a man sitting alone on a nearby seat.

Karen looked over at Ana's choice and instantly grimaced. "No he doesn't look a hearts and flowers type at all."

"Screw hearts and flowers. You've just come out of a three year relationship and you need to get that idiot out of your system. I say the best way to do that is to grab a guy and have your way with him."

"I'm sorry Ana but I'm not that kind of girl" Karen laughed before finishing her bottle of beer. "Do you want another one?"

"Yeah sure. I need to pop to the restroom first so I'll meet you at the bar," Ana informed, separating ways with her as she headed for the restroom and Karen for the bar.

Karen found an empty seat and carefully positioned herself upon it. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man looking in her direction. She waited a few moments for him to remove his gaze and glanced at him. Although she could only see his side profile, even she had to admit that she was impressed. He wore a charcoal grey shirt, opened slightly at the top to reveal some of his chest hair, along with black shoes and trousers. His appearance looked slightly dishevelled and he wore a very serious expression as he sipped his scotch. She did not know how long she had been looking but it was obviously longer than she had initially intended as the man had now turned to look at her once again. Their eyes locked for a moment and Karen blushed, looking away quickly out of embarrassment.

She looked around the bar, hoping to see Ana but saw no sign of her reappearance. When she looked back to the bar, she realised the stranger had now moved from where he had been sitting on the other side and had instead placed himself on the stool beside her.

"Another two of these," the man ordered, pointing at the remaining scotch in his glass. Karen, listening to the sound of his voice, knew instantly he was from Britain. Dev had been British and Karen recognised the similarity between their accents immediately. She glanced sideways to look at him once again and smiled as he offered her his own while pushing one of the glasses towards her.

Karen raised her eyebrows at the gesture but decided to take the glass anyway out of politeness. "Thank you," she said, smiling graciously as she lifted the glass to her lips. The scotch hit the back of her throat and Karen did all she could to not grimace. She obviously did not hide her reaction well enough as she noticed the man sat beside her smirk as he drank his own. "I'm sorry," Karen apologised, as she set her glass on the counter, "I don't usually drink scotch."

"Don't apologise love," the man said, turning to face her completely.

Karen looked at him and smiled, holding out her hand. "I'm Karen."

"It's lovely to meet you Karen," the man said taking her hand in his own. Karen watched and smiled as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "I'm Derek."

* * *

**AN: Hey! Sorry about the opening chapter, not the best I know but more will happen in the next one! Please review to let me know what you think and a big thank you for taking the time to read, it's really appreciated :) xxx**


	2. One Night of Passion

**Chapter Two – One Night of Passion**

Karen smiled as Ana approached and took her arm as she began her introductions, "Derek this is my best friend, Ana. Ana this is Derek."

Ana smiled as Derek kissed her hand and looked at Karen with an impressed look upon her face. She had to give it to her, her friend sure knew how to pick them.

"It's a pleasure Ana," Derek said as he looked between them. "Would you ladies like another drink?"

"Oh thank you but" Karen spoke as she began to make her apologies to leave, but was quickly interrupted by Ana. "We'd love one," she smiled at Derek, giving Karen a look of warning.

"Sure," Derek smiled as he tried to catch the attention of the bartender.

Karen watched him for a moment before turning her attention back to her friend. "What are you doing?" she whispered so only Ana would hear.

"I'm helping you get over that arsehole," Ana bluntly replied, looking Karen in the eye. "This guy is totally into you. I watched you from over there and it's pretty clear you want him too so go for it."

"Ana I can't," Karen said, sadly.

"Karen, you can. He is totally hot, completely into you and it's one night. No harm done."

"It's not that simple."

"It's as simple as you want it to be."

Karen sighed as she looked at Derek who had finally managed to order their drinks. He certainly didn't seem like a hearts and flowers kind of man either, but maybe Ana was right. Maybe one night of passion was all she did need to begin the process of moving on from Dev. If she was going to sleep with someone, why not Derek? She certainly found him attractive and he made her feel comfortable, which she found lovely for a man she had just met. Most men instantly tried to pressure you into sleeping with them but Derek seemed different. Yes, it was obvious he wanted to sleep with her but she knew it would be her choice; the ball was in her court.

Karen looked at Ana and sighed. "He is ridiculously attractive," she admitted.

"I'll say," Ana smirked as she knew Karen's choice was made. "Text me to let me know you're okay," she said, kissing her friend on the cheek. "Remember to be careful."

"I will," Karen smiled as her friend gave her a final wink before making her way towards the exit.

Once Ana was outside, Karen turned her attention back to Derek as he in turn faced her holding three glasses. "Where's Ana?" he inquired when he saw no sign of her friend.

"She had to leave, she sends her apologies," she replied.

Derek smirked knowingly and handed her one of the glasses of scotch he was holding. Karen downed the drink and put the glass on the table as Derek raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dutch courage," Karen clarified as she looked at Derek's amused expression. She took the glass which should have been Ana's from him and said, "I think I'm going to need it."

"Why is that love?" Derek asked, still amused by the brunette before him.

"I think you know why," she whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

Derek nodded in understanding and finished his own drink quickly as he watched Karen do the same. Placing his hand on the small of her back he led her out into the cold night air. After quickly hailing a taxi, both sat in a comfortable silence as they made their way towards Derek's building. Karen looked out of the window and contemplated whether or not she was making the right decision. Her mind raced as numerous thoughts swirled, mainly about the guilt she felt for betraying her feelings for Dev. Then anger began to consume her. After all he was the one who left her, why should she feel like the guilty party?

Karen's thoughts stayed with her until the taxi pulled to a stop and she was helped out with Derek's assistance. She looked up at the building, knowing this was her last chance to change her mind.

"Are you alright love?" Derek asked, worry present in his features.

Karen looked at him and smiled. "Everything's great," she replied, taking hold of his arm as he walked her into his building. They travelled in the elevator in silence and Karen's eyes widened when she entered Derek's apartment. In front of her she saw a complete floor to ceiling window, showing the landscape and lights of New York. The ground floor was open plan with very simple décor. Throughout only the colours black, brown and cream were present, very masculine but with an equal touch of femininity Karen noted as she handed her coat and bag to Derek. Cream pillars held a balcony area above them and Karen's eyes moved to the stairs which led there. She attempted to control her breathing at the realisation that in a few moments she would be ascending them.

She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts as Derek placed her bag on a nearby chair and walked towards the kitchen. "Another drink?" He asked, taking a bottle of scotch from one of the cupboards. He expertly poured the liquid into two glasses and handed one to Karen. He leant against the counter and observed her quietly for a moment.

"Is there something wrong?" Karen asked, embarrassed under his scrutinising gaze.

"Not at all," Derek smiled, knowing she was nervous. There was no lie that he was attracted to her and wanted to sleep with her, any man in his right mind would, but that didn't mean he wanted her to feel pressured. If she wanted to leave he wouldn't stop her. "Unless you can think of a reason for there to be?"

Karen looked at him and making a decision, she put her glass down on the counter beside her and made her way slowly towards him. Stopping mere inches from his face she whispered, "Nothing springs to mind," before capturing his lips with her own.

Derek stood momentarily frozen but quickly responded when he realised Karen's lips were not leaving his anytime soon. The kiss started soft and Derek could feel the gentleness of Karen's skin as their lips moved in sync. He knew she had been nervous and he could now feel it, sensing an almost hesitancy. Not wanting to go any further, he slowly pulled away to see Karen with her eyes closed.

She slowly opened her eyes as Derek held her cheek within the palm of his hand, slowly rubbing her skin with his thumb. "Karen, are you sure about this?" he asked, deciding to use her name to show her how serious he was. He may have a reputation as a womaniser, but he would never force himself upon a woman.

Looking into his eyes, Karen smiled at the concern he was showing her. Never breaking eye contact, she moved her hand up his arm, finally resting it upon the hand that cradled her face. "I'm sure," she replied, knowing that in the morning she may regret her decision but then, in that moment, she truly was.

"If you change your mind at any moment-" Derek began before being cut off by Karen who had placed her finger upon his lips.

"I won't," Karen smiled as she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his. "Now kiss me."

Derek didn't need to be asked twice. This time he made the first move, pressing his lips to hers he made sure to add a little more pressure than last time, eliciting a moan from the brunette beauty. Placing his other hand upon her waist, he slowly traced the curvature of her hip before resting it upon her backside, giving it a gentle squeeze. Karen moaned at Derek's touched as he began to trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, every so often pausing to gently blow on the area that he had just wet with his mouth. The feeling sent chills through Karen's body and she tilted her head back to allow him better access.

As he began to make his way back up her neck, she felt his hand move down the back of her thigh, causing her to lift her leg so it was positioned around his waist. She could feel his increasingly hard length rub against her and she smiled knowing she was having that affect upon him.

"Karen," Derek moaned as he felt her purposely rub herself against the crotch of his trousers. He groaned as he felt her repeat the action and closed his eyes.

Smirking at his reaction, Karen moved her hand towards the back of his neck. She run her hands through his messy hair and tugged on it gently, capturing his lips with her own. Their tongues fought wildly for a few moments, both seeking dominance.

Derek's hand moved down the back of Karen's thigh on the leg that was still standing and lifted it, causing her body to be completely wrapped around his own. Breaking from the kiss, tracing little pecks along her jaw line, he stopped by her ear, gently biting her earlobe. He felt Karen's legs tighten around his waist and smirked as he began to carry her towards the counter behind her.

As he placed her down, Karen immediately made her way for his shirt buttons, not wanting anymore clothes to separate them. She wanted him and she wanted him badly. She couldn't wait any longer. After a few attempts of undoing the difficult buttons, she'd had enough and ripped his shirt open to reveal his chest. Like her initial reaction towards him, looking at his body Karen had to admit she was impressed. She pressed gentle kisses upon his skin, edging her way towards the base of his neck.

Derek smiled at her movements as he himself worked his hands up her perfectly toned legs, lifting her red dress as he went. Having come to the top of her thighs, Karen lifted herself to assist him in removing the rest of the garment. As he quickly pulled the dress off, leaving her in nothing but her black, lacy underwear, Karen quickly made for his belt buckle.

Derek chuckled at her hastiness as he moved to place more kisses along her neck and shoulders, taking his wallet out of his pocket, placing it upon the counter as he did so. As he felt her push his trousers down he quickly discarded his shirt and the rest of his clothing until he was left in nothing but his black boxers. Taking hold of Karen's waist he tightened his grip and pulled her towards him, using one hand to skim down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, before resting on the top of her knickers.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" he whispered, tantalising her as he gently stroked the thin fabric.

Biting her lip to stop herself from eliciting another moan Karen shook her head. "No. Here," she almost begged as she felt his finger trailing slowly above the material, making its way towards her sensitive area.

This time she couldn't stop herself. She'd closed her eyes and tilted her head back, hearing a moan escape her lips before she could even stop it. She looked at Derek who stood with a smirk upon his face.

"Patience love," Derek whispered as he moved his hand away from her, using it instead to trail soft patterns up her back before finally stopping at the clasp of her bra. With one swift movement the bra came undone and fell down Karen's arms. As she threw it on the floor and placed her hands back on the counter to support herself, Derek took the opportunity to trail his hand once again down Karen's stomach, then back up, finally resting on her left breast. He began caressing it as he moved his mouth to her other breast, placing small pecks upon it.

Karen's skin felt on fire as he began to tease her nipple with his tongue and her breathing soon quickened in pace as he moved his kisses down her body. "Derek," she gasped as his fingers skimmed the top of her knickers again.

Derek smirked and huskily whispered, "I think we need to get these off you." Just as he promised, Karen felt the garment skim down her legs, resting around her ankles.

"Shoes," she gasped, remembering the black heels that were still attached to her feet. Derek chuckled as he moved to undo the offending straps that held her shoes in place, discarding them both along with the knickers onto the floor. Karen lay fully bare in front of him and Derek could feel his length rub painfully against his boxers as she lay down with her legs slightly parted on the counter of the island. The things he wanted to do to the beauty before his eyes made Derek groan. Placing his hands upon her bare legs, he trailed kisses from her ankle, slowly up to her thigh.

The feeling Karen was experiencing was becoming too much to take. She was aching with want to have him, to feel him inside of her. She'd never been more turned on in her life. She needed him. Now.

Opening her closed eyes, she lifted herself slightly to be able to take hold of the elastic of his boxers. Locking eyes with Derek, she made sure never to remove them as she slid her hands under the fabric, stroking his length. She heard him moan as she continued her torture, finally removing his boxers in one swift move to expose him fully.

With nothing left to shield them, Derek reached for his wallet and took out a condom wrapper. He quickly sheathed himself before roughly pulling Karen towards him, positioning himself between her legs. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he gazed at her flushed complexion. Gently running his hand along her cheek he asked, "Are you sure love?" wanting to make sure a final time before she did anything she'd regret.

Giving a final nod, Karen moaned "Derek, please." That was enough to silence him as he swiftly thrust into her, capturing her lips roughly with his own. Karen's back arched as she felt him move within her, slow at first but gradually becoming faster and harder with each thrust. Arching her back from the feeling of pleasure she was experiencing, Karen scraped her fingers down Derek's back leaving pink scratch marks from her nails as he pushed deeper into her.

"Oh, Derek," she moaned, not knowing if she'd be able to take much more.

"Not yet," Derek urged as he lifted her leg slightly higher up his torso to allow himself access to push deeper.

Karen's eyes closed and her head tilted back as he hit places she never knew she had. She could feel her body begin to tremble and bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

Derek's hand expertly run from her waist, around her back and up to her shoulder as the other remained at the base of her back. Lifting her weight off the counter and feeling Karen's arms wrap tightly around his neck, he whispered against her earlobe "Let's make this comfier," as he made his way carefully to the black couch positioned in front of the window. He lay her down on her back, positioning himself over her small frame being careful not to crush her. He could feel her chest heaving beneath him as she breathed raggedly. Derek kissed her forehead as he once again thrust into her.

Karen, while loving the feel of his body against her, moaned as she made sure to meet every one of Derek's movements with her own. Her hands ran through his now damp, dishevelled hair as she felt herself moving closer to the edge of her climax. "Derek, I don't think I can hold on any longer," she told him as her voice caught in her throat.

Feeling himself on the brink of his own release, Derek took both her hands in his and stretched them above both their heads, interlinking their fingers as he whispered into her ear, "Then let go."

As soon as the words left his mouth Karen felt every fibre in her body explode. Her head tipped back as she felt Derek continue to thrust within her, aiding her in riding out her orgasm, before giving in to his own. His body trembled against hers and Karen could feel his laboured breath against her neck. As their breathing finally returned to normal, Derek withdrew himself from her body, disposing of the condom as he moved to give her more room. Slowly sitting up beside him, Karen kissed his shoulder gently and whispered "Thank you," placing a few more gentle kisses against his shoulder blade.

"You're welcome love and thank you," he smiled as exhaustion began to take over his body. Lying back down, he took Karen's hand and pulled her down to lie on his chest, encompassed in his strong arms. They lay there in silence, as Derek trailed his fingers softly down her arm as Karen used her hand to stroke the fine hairs upon his chest, until both finally fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Big thank you to all of you who took the time to read/review the last chapter, your comments keep me motivated. Also thank you to those who continued reading, I hope you enjoyed this update :) xxx**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Chapter Three - Familiar Faces**

Karen stirred as she felt the warmth of the sun upon her skin. She opened her eyes slowly, afraid of the glare that would cause her eyes to hurt first thing in the morning. As she became aware of her bearings she realised she was still positioned on the couch against Derek's warm, naked body. His arm still held her close and she avoided making any sudden movements that may cause him to awaken from his slumber. He looked peaceful and Karen smiled at the realisation that she didn't feel at all regretful of the fact that she had slept with this perfect stranger.

Moving carefully, she managed to detangle herself from his hold and stood up beside him. She slowly tiptoed across the floor towards her bag. Taking out her phone she saw three text messages from Ana, causing her to silently curse herself for not texting her friend as she had promised. She looked down the tiny corridor to her left and tiptoed towards one of the doors, in hope of finding a room in which she would be able to call her friend with no chance of Derek awakening. She closed the door quietly as she entered what she found to be a bathroom and immediately dialled Ana's number.

"Karen? Is that you? Are you okay?" Ana rolled out, worried about her friend.

"Ana I'm okay, stop panicking," Karen said smiling, as she wrapped a clean towel around her body.

Breathing out a sigh of relief Ana smiled and said, "Oh thank god," before quickly moving to the next question, "So how was he?"

Karen moved towards the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair appeared to be twice its normal size and her lips were slightly swollen from the rough kisses she had exchanged with Derek last night. Running her fingers along the bottom of her lip Karen smiled to herself. "That is none of your business," she said, teasing her friend by withholding the required information. Karen was not one to kiss and tell. Come to think of it, she wasn't one to have random sex with strangers either but that was another story altogether.

"What? You're seriously not going to tell me?" Ana asked shocked that her friend would keep such significant details from her.

Karen laughed quietly at her reaction as she said, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm still in his apartment."

"I'll leave you to it then," her friend replied. "I'll see you tonight for the gossip. Good luck for your audition."

"Thanks Ana, see you later," Karen replied, ending the call on her phone. Placing it upon the counter, she rinsed her face and then dabbed it dry with the end of the towel that covered her body. Looking at herself in the mirror again, Karen thought she looked at least a little bit fresher. Using her fingers, she attempted to rid her hair of some of the tangles that had formed during last night's activities. Once she thought she looked presentable she picked up her phone and a white shirt that hung on a clothes peg behind her and slowly tiptoed out of the bathroom.

Entering the open space near the kitchen, Karen saw pieces of clothing discarded carelessly on every surface. Retrieving her belongings, she quickly put her underwear back on and slipped Derek's shirt over the top. When she was happy that it passably covered everything she walked quietly to the coffee table in front of the couch, picked up one of the notebooks that, along with the rest, currently covered every inch of surface and scribbled a note to the sleeping stranger that still lay in all his glory upon the couch. Karen placed the notebook on top of the others for him to clearly see and stood a moment looking at the man who, a few hours ago, had caused her to feel things she had never felt before in her life. Resisting the urge to reach out and touch him, Karen turned away, heading towards her belongings that were perched upon the chair. She quickly put her red dress into her handbag and slipped on her coat, thankful that she had decided to wear a long one as opposed to the short jacket she had initially decided upon. She quickly fastened all the buttons to prevent any unfortunate mishaps that could involve strangers seeing flashes of her almost naked body, from occurring between his apartment and her own. Placing her bag upon her shoulder and picking up her shoes, Karen made her way to the elevator. The doors opened immediately after she pressed the button and she walked in, taking one last look at the apartment before they closed again to take her back down to reality.

* * *

Derek awoke feeling refreshed and energised after his long and blissful sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept through the night fully and he could only put it down to the fact that he was exhausted after his activities with Karen the night before. No longer feeling her body moulded against his own, Derek opened his eyes expecting to see her. When he saw no sign of her and heard no sound resonating from anywhere in his apartment, he opened his eyes fully and moved into a sitting position on the couch. He run his fingers through his hair as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the light within his apartment and then he saw it. The notebook placed clearly open upon the others. Picking it up, Derek read the words "Borrowed one of your shirts, hope you don't mind. I'll make sure to get it back to you." He looked at her name signed beneath and smiled to himself.

His phone vibrated and the ringtone sounded muffled, quickly causing him to break away from his trail of thoughts. He moved the notebooks that were scattered across the table and located the phone, seeing the name "Eileen" flashing on the screen. Derek placed the phone on the couch, deciding to call her back after he had showered and changed, ready for the auditions that would be taking place that afternoon.

* * *

Karen closed her eyes and sighed as she felt the droplets of water hit her skin as she stood under the shower. Her thoughts kept returning to Derek and their activities the night before. The way he appeared to care when she had felt nervous, wanting to make sure she was okay. The way his tongue caressed her own when they kissed. The way he held her firmly as he pushed deeper into her. She smiled to herself as she replayed every detail in her head, wanting to fix them to memory. Karen had to admit, Ana was right when she said it would take her mind off Dev. He had always been a good and pleasing lover but Derek made her feel things, physically, that she'd never felt before.

Turning the temperature to a colder setting, Karen tried to shrug off the feeling she had whenever she thought of him. It was a one night stand. She'd slept with him to begin her process of moving on from Dev. That was all it was. Turning the shower off completely, Karen opened the door and took hold of the towel that hung nearby and began to dry her skin. She had to stop thinking of all the memories she had of the night before and concentrate completely on her audition that afternoon. Although Karen desperately wanted to move on from her ex-boyfriend, her main goal was and always would be, to become a star on a Broadway stage.

* * *

Derek sat beside the producer of the musical, Eileen, as they watched countless women walk into the room to audition. One by one they seemed to morph together and he could quite honestly say he was becoming increasingly bored and frustrated due to the fact they had not found one person who would be able to mesmerise and captivate a Broadway audience. As yet another female began to sing her chosen song, Derek found himself paying less attention to her and more to the memories of Karen the night before. He would admit to having slept with many women and each, like the females he had seen today, had blended in together, becoming a blur within his mind causing him to not remember one from another. Karen had been different. She had held his undivided attention from the moment he saw her sit opposite him at the bar. She had an innocence about her, something he was not used to seeing in the women he normally chose to associate himself with. She looked almost fragile when they had stood in his apartment, like she would break at any moment. The way she had initiated and took control of the situation was what actually took him by surprise. The woman was a walking oxymoron and Derek couldn't seem to rid himself of the memories of her.

* * *

Karen sat, looking at the words that were facing up at her from the page. The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering like there would be no tomorrow. Never had Karen wanted a part more and she knew this was her first and only chance to prove herself. Hearing her name being called she stood up and said a silent prayer that all would go well. She followed the man who had called her name and walked into the room. The creative team all sat behind a long table as Karen smiled, making her way to hand the music to the pianist. She recognised Tom Levitt and Julia Houston immediately as she began to walk back to the centre of the room. She quickly scanned the other faces of people she did not recognise, until she landed on a pair of hazel eyes that were staring at her in shock.

Derek thought his eyes were deceiving him when he saw the brunette look at him. He thought his mind was deciding to play tricks on him, to teach him a lesson for spending his time fantasising about last night and the way she had looked when she had let herself give in to her orgasm. However, he soon realised it wasn't his mind punishing him for basking in the memory of her glowing face as she came down from her high, but was in actual fact, reality. She was standing here in front of him, ready to sing for the part of a lifetime. The part he would be directing. If there was ever going to be a face that resembled about one hundred emotions at the same time, Derek thought it would be his at that moment.

Karen could've sworn her heart had stopped beating when she saw him sitting there, her own thoughts reflected on his face. This was the part she had fallen in love with and now, here sat the man she had passionate sex with the previous evening, waiting to judge her performance, her fate ultimately resting in his hands. She felt like a rabbit in headlights with nowhere to run.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, all your comments are deeply appreciated! The next chapter will mention the new musical but to make it clear before anyone gets confused, the storyline will not follow that of the season so the musical won't be Bombshell. The characters within the story will remain the same, along with their personalities (hopefully if my writing portrays them well enough) and I'll attempt to keep my writing as close as I can to the idea of Smash, but as previously stated, the storyline will be different. Again thank you for following, reading and reviewing this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxx**


	4. Leading Lady

**Chapter Four – Leading Lady**

"What do you have for us?" Derek asked, attempting to act normal in front of the rest of his peers.

Karen couldn't find the words to answer as she tried to calm her breathing. Instead she turned to the pianist and nodded her head to indicate that she was ready for him to begin playing. Her voice sounded husky as she began to sing the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. She had only finished her first sentence when Julia Houston looked at her in shock after tearing her eyes away from her résumé. The reaction appeared to continue across the creative team and Karen saw Derek tilt his head to the side, almost as if in contemplation. After a few more lines she even saw a smile appear on his lips as he exchanged a look with the woman sitting beside him, who she assumed was Eileen Rand.

Her confidence increased throughout the chorus and as the bridge came, Karen found her stride, becoming more confident and hitting every note with continued perfection. As she finished, Karen noticed the team exchange smiles but Derek's eyes remained on her and she could've sworn they were smiling even though his face remained expressionless. Smiling and thanking them for their time, she collected her music and made her way out of the door. She passed the other women waiting to audition and made her way out of the building as the reality of the situation hit her. Hailing a cab, she quickly got in, giving the driver her address, and hoped as he pulled away, that Ana would be home when she arrived to speak to her about everything that had happened.

* * *

Derek sat staring at the photograph on the back of Karen's résumé. He had been sat in the room with the rest of the creative team for over two hours as they deliberated over which woman would play the role of the rising star. For him it was simple, he had made his choice as soon as she had sung the first note. Now all he had to do was convince the other three members that she was the right choice. If they put up a fight against his judgement, he would fight harder. He wanted her and Derek Wills always gets what he wants.

"What a great voice, huh?" Julia smiled as she too looked at the picture that he held.

"I'll say," Eileen spoke as she looked over at Tom. "What do you think Tom?"

"She is terrific," Tom smiled as he sat in the chair beside Julia. "My only concern is that she's young, with hardly any theatrical experience. Will she be able to hold her own? I don't want her crumbling under the pressure," he stated, turning his attention to Derek accusingly.

Derek could feel his stare burning through him but chose to ignore it as he kept his gaze on the woman's face. "She's green, very green but that freshness, its very Isabella" he said, looking at Julia and Eileen.

"It is," Eileen smiled. "Bring her in tomorrow and we'll see how she works under pressure. Think of it as a call-back if you must. Derek, the choreography for 'Broadway Baby' is ready isn't it?" she asked addressing him.

Derek answered her with a nod, resulting in another smile from her. "Perfect," she said, moving her gaze to Julia. "Julia can you call Karen-"

"I'll call her," Derek said, cutting Eileen off mid-sentence, resulting in raised eyebrows all around. Knowing what they were all thinking, he stood up and made his way to the door. "If that's all, I have another meeting to go to." With those as his final words, he strode out of the room, leaving them to exchange confused and somewhat worried glances.

* * *

"Derek Wills?" Ana spluttered as she nearly choked on the beer she was drinking.

"Yes, Derek Wills," Karen repeated as she took a sip from her own bottle. "I thought I recognised him last night but I couldn't place from where. I nearly hyperventilated when I saw him sitting there."

Ana, knowing she shouldn't, began to laugh at her friend's horror, gaining a glare from her.

"This isn't funny Ana, what am I going to do?" Karen asked, horrified to be in her current situation.

"Look you don't even know if you'll have to work with him yet," she pointed out. "Just cross that bridge when you come to it."

"Great advice," she said, rolling her eyes.

Ana laughed again, not being able to hold it in. Karen glared at her again and threw a cushion at her. "Stop laughing, this is partly your fault."

"My fault?" Ana exclaimed, holding on to the cushion.

"Yes! You were the one who told me to sleep with him."

"Yes but you were the one who went through with the dirty deed," Ana chided, smirking.

"I know I did," Karen groaned as she lay down on the couch. "Why did I do that?"

Before Ana could reply Karen heard her phone ring beside her. She picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?" she questioned after answering the call.

"Karen?"

"Derek?" Karen gasped as she bolted upright, causing Ana to raise her eyebrows questioningly in her direction.

"Are you free for us to meet?" he asked.

"Right now?" she questioned, trying to get over the initial shock of hearing his voice again.

"Yes," he stated plainly, giving nothing away.

"Uh, yeah I guess so," Karen answered, feeling nervous at the prospect of seeing him alone.

"Meet me at the bar in half an hour," he ordered, before hanging up the phone.

Karen, upon hearing the silence on the other end of the phone, pulled it away from her ear and looked at it for a moment in shock.

"What did he say?" Ana asked, eager to know what interaction had taken place on Derek's end of the line.

"He wants to meet me in half an hour," Karen answered as she looked at the time on her phone. It was half past ten and it would take her at least fifteen minutes to get to the bar in a cab. "I have fifteen minutes to get ready," she said, beginning to panic.

"Okay don't panic, your fairy godmother is here," her best friend smiled as she quickly took her hand and led her into her bedroom to work her magic.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Karen was sat in a cab, on her way to meet Derek. Derek Wills. The famous, Tony Award winning director, Derek Wills. Her breath caught in her throat and her mind raced as she thought of the position she was in. The same position many other women had been in, her conscious reminded her. She knew of Derek's reputation and she silently cursed herself for not realising who he was sooner. How could she have been so stupid to have slept with one of the most powerful Broadway directors, without even realising it?

Before she had the chance to chastise herself any further, the cab pulled up outside the bar that she had been in not even twenty-four hours previously. She thanked and paid the cab driver as she got out of the vehicle. She stood outside for a few minutes, fiddling with the end of her straight hair as she looked at the building. Taking a deep breath, Karen pushed the door open and walked inside. She saw Derek, recognising him immediately from his dishevelled hair and dark attire, sitting on a seat by the window in the far corner of the room. Her nerves increased and Karen could feel a knot forming in her stomach as she neared his table. As she opened her mouth to speak, Derek turned around to face her with a smile upon his lips.

"Hi," she said breathlessly as she moved to sit opposite him.

"Karen, hi, thanks for coming," Derek said looking at her, admiring her beauty as he had the previous evening. Tearing his eyes away to stop himself from staring, he indicated a nearby waiter to attend to them. "Another one of these please and whatever the lady would like," Derek ordered looking at the waiter, returning his gaze to the woman before him.

"Oh I'll have the same. Thanks," she replied as the waiter walked away to get their drinks. She could feel Derek's gaze upon her, so to try to diffuse the awkwardness she felt, she met his eyes. "So you wanted to see me?" she asked, wanting to move straight to the point.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about today," Derek said as he finished the remaining scotch in his glass. "I thought your audition was brilliant."

"Really?" Karen asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

It was hard to believe this woman didn't realise how good she actually was and Derek couldn't help but smile at her insecurity. If he told her they wanted her for the part he was sure she would fall off her seat, so instead he decided he would play a little game with her.

"Yes but we're not quite sure if you're ready to be a star on Broadway," he stated, looking around for the waiter, not being able to meet her eye as he lied. "You're résumé is light, which means you're very green."

"Oh I see," she replied, deflated at the realisation that her audition hadn't secured her the part. She'd truly believed it had been the best she could have given and still it wasn't enough. The waiter returned and placed their drinks in front of them, making his way to the bar after he was finished.

"How would you feel about having a part within the ensemble?" he asked looking at her intently, waiting for her reaction.

"It would be a terrific opportunity," she replied, trying to mask her disappointment. She may have missed out on the lead but Karen wouldn't allow herself to blow her only other opportunity of starring in this musical. The ensemble was better than nothing after all.

"Oh well done, very polite," Derek smirked as he took a drink of his scotch.

"What do you want me to say Derek? That I'd be pissed?" Karen questioned him bluntly.

"Yeah you should be. You've got way to much talent to be in the ensemble," he replied, looking at her seriously.

"Then why have you put me there?" she asked, becoming increasingly frustrated at the man sitting before her.

"I never said I had," Derek smirked as he leant closer towards her.

"What?" Karen asked, confused. If she wasn't the lead and he hadn't put her in the ensemble then she wouldn't have a part in the production at all. Realising how naïve she had really been, she stood up as tears began to form in her eyes. "Is this because I slept with you? Is that it?" she whispered, almost afraid of the answer. If she had blown her one chance of making it on Broadway due to the fact that she had slept with the director without realising she had, she didn't think she'd ever be able to forgive herself.

Derek watched her in amusement and smiled as he asked "Karen sit down please?"

"Just answer me Derek. Have you not given me a part because I slept with you?"

Derek, seeing that she was on the verge of tears, knew he had taken the joke too far. He stood up and took her hand in his, much to the surprise of Karen. "You have a part," he whispered softly as he caressed her hand with his thumb. "You're Isabella."

"Isabella?" Karen all but whispered as a single tear dropped from her eyes and trailed its way down her cheek.

"Yes," he answered simply, moving to wipe the tear away. Her eyes lit up and a smile broke out on her face, causing Derek to form his own smile.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. You're green. Very green but so is Isabella," he pointed out. "Now can we please sit down and continue this meeting?"

Karen nodded her consent, not being able to remove the smile from her face. As she sat back down though, she couldn't help the niggling feeling that was now present in her stomach. A moment ago she had worried that she didn't have a part because she slept with him, now she was worried about the fact that she may have gained the leading role because she had. She couldn't decide which was worse. "Did you give me the part because I slept with you?" she asked him bluntly, wanting to know the truth. She knew if the answer was 'yes' she wouldn't be able to do it. She figured she'd rather know now than a few months down the line when she was settled and happy in the role.

The question she had asked elicited a laugh from Derek. "Love you asked me a moment ago if I had not offered you a part due to the fact that we slept together. Now you have one, you're asking the same question."

"Yes because it could work both ways. I don't want the part just because I slept with you," she firmly stated, not for him to think she would do anything in order to land a role, however big or small it may be.

"Then in answer to your question, no I didn't. I gave you the part because I, along with the rest of the creative team, believe you were the best fit for the role," Derek answered simply as if it were the only logical explanation for the decision. "Does that answer your question?"

"I suppose so," she replied, wanting to believe what he had just said, but still feeling wary.

Derek leaned closer to her smirking and whispered, "Although I must say the sex was a definite plus point. At least I know you have Isabella's raw sex appeal."

Karen blushed at his comment, embarrassed that he actually said that to her. As he leaned back she made sure to lock her eyes with his, wanting to know if there was any hidden meaning beneath the words but his face remained a mask. "Derek if we're going to work together, I want to keep this completely professional," Karen told him, wanting him to see how serious she was in what she said. However much she enjoyed their escapade the night before and the feelings he elicited within her, she knew she could never mix business with pleasure.

"Oh I couldn't agree more," he smirked at her.

"I mean it Derek. Last night was a one-off in every sense of the way. It won't be happening again."

"Then we'll keep it completely professional," he said, reflecting her serious tone.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

"On the note of keeping things professional, Eileen has requested that you be brought in to work on a number. She wants to see how you react under pressure and I'll warn you, I'm tough when it comes to directing."

"I can handle it," Karen assured him.

"Oh I know you can. I'm counting on it," Derek smiled, ordering another round of drinks.

* * *

The remainder of the evening passed with Derek telling Karen about the plans for the show. Her excitement had increased with every passing sentence as he told her about his vision for her character, the small town girl becoming a Broadway star. Karen could relate to the character greatly as she herself had moved from Iowa to pursue her dream in New York. Before they realised it, it was time for the bar to close for the evening. Standing up from her seat, Karen put her jacket back on and began to walk towards the exit with Derek's hand placed gently on her back, aiding her as he walked behind her. After making their way into the street, they both stopped on the sidewalk to look at each other.

"Where do you live?" Derek queried, resulting in Karen raising her eyebrows at the intent behind the question. "I'll walk you home."

Karen smiled at his thoughtfulness and cursed herself for thinking he meant anything more. He'd promised her that they would act professional and so far had remained true to his word. "It's too far to walk," she told him as she held her hand up to hail a cab. "Thank you for the offer though."

"Anytime," he smiled as a yellow cab pulled up next to them. "Here let me," he offered opening the door for her. "I'll see you in the studio at nine in the morning."

Karen nodded her ascent and smiled at him. "Thank you for everything Derek," she whispered getting into the cab.

"Anytime darling," he smiled, closing the door. He watched as the cab drove away and chuckled to himself as he in turn, began to make his way home.

* * *

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you for taking the time to review the last chapter and I am so sorry I left it on a cliffhanger ;) Feeling a little down at the moment over the fact Cartwills are arguing and it's more than likely the show will be cancelled :'( *sigh* Anyway I thought I'd put another chapter up to make us feel better after last nights episode, so I hope you all enjoy :) xxx**


	5. Under Pressure

**Chapter Five – Under Pressure**

"Again," Derek shouted for the fourth time that morning as Karen lost count, causing her to miss a step in his choreography. He hadn't lied when he said he was tough.

"Do we have a problem Miss Cartwright?" he scolded as she repeated the mistake she made a moment ago. "The moves are basic, I'm sure even you can manage them."

Karen glared at him but decided to bite her tongue to prevent herself from retaliating. She remembered his words from the previous evening about Eileen wanting to see how she reacted under pressure and she was sure Derek had been instructed to mount that pressure on her today. She would not allow him or anyone else to make her buckle. She was where she belonged and nobody would stop her from reaching her dream now that she could touch it with her fingertips.

Starting again, she repeated the choreography and this time hit every movement perfectly.

"Okay, Josh?" Derek called as he turned to look for the younger man, sending no words of praise Karen's way. "Can you show Miss Cartwright the next sequence please?"

Derek watched as Karen began to learn the next sequence and nodded his head as he counted the timing for each movement in his head. He knew he was giving her a hard time but it was the only way he knew to bring about the best performance possible. He needed to see how far he could push her and as of yet, Karen didn't appear to flicker once under his scrutinising of her work.

"Derek can we have a word with you?" Eileen Rand asked, making her way into the rehearsal room as Karen was mid-way through the sequence.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled. Looking back at Karen and Josh he instructed them to take a ten minute break, before making his way out of the door. Eileen, Tom and Julia all stood with expectant gazes but Derek remained silent.

"Well, how is she?" Julia asked, not being able to wait any longer for news on their new leading lady.

"She's green," Derek conceded thoughtfully, as he thought of the work they had made their way through that morning.

"We always knew that, but is she too green?" Eileen asked, eager to know if they would have to continue their search for their Isabella.

"I said she was green, but she's tough. She's not going to break easily," Derek assured her.

"That's surprising under your direction," Tom said, earning a glare from the director.

Ignoring Tom's jibe, Derek turned his attention back to Eileen and Julia. "If you want proof, come and see for yourself," he ordered, making his way back into the studio.

Exchanging excited glances, all three followed Derek into the room. Julia, upon seeing Karen, smiled warmly at her and gave her a reassuring wink as she took a seat next to Tom.

"Miss Cartwright?" Derek spoke as he walked towards her, holding out out his hand for her to take as he neared her position at the bars.

Karen, feeling nervous that all the creative team were now present, placed her hand in his and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Would you be kind enough to show us what you have learnt so far?" Derek asked quietly, causing a worried reaction to pass across Karen's face. "Don't worry, you're great doing this," he assured her as he moved her to stand before them. Giving her a curt smile and nod he made his way to sit between Julia and Eileen.

Karen took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face as the music began to play. Summoning all her positive energy, she made her way through the sequences she had already learned. She noticed Julia and Tom exchange smiles during her performance and was pleased to have won them over. Derek's face was expressionless as he stared at her Karen noted, but could swear the same glimmer in his eye that had been present in the audition the previous day, was still there now.

After executing every move, Karen stood and watched as the creative team exchanged notes with each other. Within a few seconds, Derek moved from his place and made his way towards her. "Well done," he told her, speaking quietly.

"Thank you," she smiled, turning her attention back to the other three members of the team.

"I think we've seen enough Derek," Eileen spoke first, standing from her seat. "I'll make a few calls to potential investors and I'll get back to you."

Julia and Tom both rose to stand beside her. Julia still held her warm smile and Karen knew she instantly liked her. She mouthed a "Well done" and began to follow the producer as she walked towards the door. Tom smiled as he spoke her name as a farewell but instantly turned serious as he looked at Derek beside her. Without another word he followed behind and all three made their way out of the door.

Derek waited until they had left before he turned his attention back to Karen. "Now let's make ourselves an Isabella," he stated.

Karen smiled, excited at his words and watched as he moved to lean against the table in front of her.

"Run the new sequence again please Miss Cartwright."

* * *

"You did well today," Derek said as they walked together towards the doors leading out of the building.

"Thank you for taking the time," Karen said as she looked up at him. She really did appreciate all the help he'd given her that day, however tough he may have been.

Derek nodded as a reply and opened the door, indicating for Karen to go before him. He followed her onto the street and looked at her apologetically as they came to a stop. "I'd offer to walk you home but I have a business dinner that I have to attend."

"It's okay. I'm actually meeting Ana for a few drinks anyway," Karen smiled to shrug off his apology.

"I'll see you in the morning for rehearsal then," Derek stated.

"Yeah, have a good night Derek."

"You too Karen," he smiled as he watched her begin to walk away.

* * *

"There you are!" Ana exclaimed, as she saw her friend walking towards her. They had arranged to meet at ten but when half past came around, she had started to become worried when her friend had been a no show.

"Sorry, sorry," Karen quickly apologised as she moved to sit beside her at the bar. "Rehearsal overran and Derek is not the kind of person you can interrupt in order to make a phone call."

"Bad day then?" she questioned.

"No not bad. It was exciting but Derek is tough," Karen conceded as she ordered herself a drink. "He knows what he wants and gets easily frustrated if you do anything that contradicts with his vision."

"I heard he was a bit of a tyrant," Ana stated as she looked at her friend.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Karen interjected and laughed at what she was about to say. "He just has the ability to make you fear for your life."

Ana laughed at that and as Karen received her glass, held her own up to make a toast. "Fear for your life and become a star."

"Hear, hear," Karen smiled, clinking Ana's glass with her own and taking a sip of the gin and tonic she had ordered.

* * *

Derek walked into his apartment as his phone began to ring in his jacket pocket. Taking it out, he saw Eileen's name displayed on the caller I.D.

"Eileen," Derek answered, smiling.

"Derek we have lift-off. I've organised a little soiree with some of our potential investors for Saturday night. Cancel your plans, I need you, Tom and Julia to all be there."

"They're already cancelled," he assured her as he moved towards his liqueur cupboard to fetch his bottle of scotch.

"Good. Now I'm going to phone Tom and Julia to update them," Eileen said, as he poured himself a glass. "Oh and Derek, do you think it would be a good idea to introduce them to Karen? Maybe give them a preview of things to come."

"I don't think it would hurt. I'll speak to her in the morning about it," Derek said as he took a drink.

"Perfect," she said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Eileen," Derek said as he heard the other line end. Putting down his phone, he made his way over to the couch and the notebooks that were still strewn across the coffee table. Picking one up he began to work on the blocking of another scene within the show, but couldn't help his mind returning to the thought of the brunette beauty who had so recently entered his life.

* * *

It had just turned one in the morning as Ana stumbled into their apartment. Karen laughed at her drunken state. Being the more sober of the two she made sure to lock the door as her friend made her way towards their couch.

"I think you need to go to bed," Karen said as she made her way to sit beside her.

"I don't think I can," Ana said as she lifted her legs so they lay upon Karen's.

Karen laughed at her and sat for a few moments in silence watching her as she closed her eyes, trying to sober herself up.

"You know you never did tell me if Derek was good in bed," her friend stated, taking Karen momentarily off guard. She decided to ignore the question, putting it down to her drunken state, but sighed when her friend prompted, "Well was he?"

"Yes he was but you're not getting any details out of me," Karen told her matter-of-factly as she moved her legs again in order for her to stand up.

"Suit yourself," Ana said yawning as she remained in her lying position.

Karen shook her head smiling as her friend made herself comfortable on the couch. "I'll see you in the morning," she told her, making her way to her own bedroom. After changing out of her clothes and into her pyjamas, she pulled the covers back and climbed into bed. Lying there, Karen couldn't help but smile at her friend's drunken bluntness. If only she knew how good he was, Karen thought as her mind drifted to thoughts of her tough and incredibly attractive British director.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reviewing the last chapter and for reading this new post! Your support is much appreciated :) Sorry this one wasn't very exciting, hopefully the next will be better! xxx**


	6. Meet the Family

**Chapter Six – Meet the Family**

Karen walked into the studio at half past eight, wanting to start work early and also to make a good impression on her very first day. Admittedly, she felt slightly more tired than usual after her night out with Ana, but it was probably nothing compared to how friend would feel when she awoke. Karen had left her sleeping on the couch, prolonging the arrival of the hangover that would no doubt prevail once she awoke. Karen had made sure to flush her body with lots of water that morning and she felt all the better for it. She made her way towards the bars that stood at the back of the studio, deciding to stretch before the other cast members arrived.

After stretching, Karen had decided to read through the song 'Broadway Baby' again to cement the words in her mind. As she was about to finish reading the final lyrics, the door to the studio opened and in walked a fresh looking Derek.

"Karen," he spoke, shocked to see the brunette already in the room. "I didn't expect to see you at this time."

"I came in to work on a few things from yesterday. I hope you don't mind," she said, hoping she had not done wrong by arriving earlier than was stated.

"No that's fine," he told her, placing his bag on the table. He watched as she put the music into her bag and was about to ask if she needed any direction when the studio door opened again, revealing Julia and Tom. Deciding against his original offer, he instead smiled as Julia approached and kissed her cheek.

Within minutes Eileen and a handful of members from the ensemble had all entered the room. Eileen was busy speaking to Tom and Julia about the work that still needed to be done to the book, which resulted in Derek sitting between them, his eyes focussed upon their new leading lady.

Karen sat on her own absorbing the atmosphere in the room. It was clear that the members of the ensemble, as well as her, all felt excitement at the prospect of starting their very first day of rehearsals for a new musical. When it was certain that everybody had arrived, the creative team all stood and made their way in front of the tables to face them. As the ensemble members moved to the middle of the floor, Karen followed smiling, ready to begin.

"Thank you all for arriving promptly," Derek began as everyone quietened down waiting to hear what he had to say. "I would like you all to remember that this is a workshop. The road to Broadway is exceedingly long. There is a lot of work to be done in a short time, so we'd like to get started straight away. For those of you who haven't worked with us before I would like to introduce you to our producer, Eileen Rand" Derek said, briefly pausing as he indicated the woman standing beside him. "Our composer, Tom Levitt and his writing partner, Julia Houston." Tom and Julia smiled at the cast as Derek indicated them in turn. "I am your director, Derek Wills," he stated, looking for Karen among the mixture of faces looking at him. He saw her standing at the back, listening intently to his every word. He smiled at the irony of her position. She should be centre stage as the leading lady, not in the shadows at the back. "If you have any problems or queries, we are the people to see. Now everyone if you would all like to welcome our leading lady," Derek spoke as moved through the crowd to where Karen stood. Extending his hand, which she instantly took, Derek moved back to the front with her as he said her name "Karen Cartwright."

Karen smiled shyly; embarrassed about the attention Derek had just brought her. She heard and saw the applause coming from around the room, even from the creative team and Derek himself. She noticed a few members of the ensemble smile in her direction, along with the occasional whisper that was exchanged between a few. Thankfully, that attention was drawn away almost immediately, as Derek spoke again. "Now let's get to it."

* * *

Karen stood from the chair she had been situated in after the break for lunch had been called. She had no plans, so she had decided during morning rehearsal that she would stay in the studio to work on the new numbers she had been given. As she made her way towards her belongings, she was stopped by a hand upon her arm. Looking up she saw someone she remembered as Sam smiling at her. "You have a really fantastic voice," he said, causing Karen to smile at the compliment.

"Thanks, it was my call-back piece" she said to him as another member of the ensemble who she couldn't place, appeared next to Sam.

"Did you hear her?" Sam asked the ensemble member who nodded his head.

"Yeah, she sounds great."

"Thank you," Karen smiled as she addressed him. "I'm Karen."

"We know," Sam laughed. "I'm Sam and this is Bobby."

"It's lovely to meet you," she replied. "I actually don't know anyone here so thank you for approaching me."

"We guessed you wouldn't. You're welcome to come to lunch with us and a few of our friends if you'd like," Sam said, as he indicated across the room to two women who were busy collecting their belongings. Jessica and Sue, Karen believed she remembered their names to be.

She smiled gratefully and was about to accept their offer when she heard an all too familiar voice call her name. Turning her head, she saw Derek leaning against the piano looking at her. "I need you to run through 'Rising to the Top' with Tom," he said simply, turning his attention back to the sheets on top of the piano.

Looking back at Sam and Bobby, Karen smiled apologetically to them as she replied to their offer with, "Thanks for the offer, I would've loved to but it looks like I'm needed here."

"Hey no problem, there's always next time," Sam told her, smiling. "Good luck with the Dark Lord."

Karen laughed at their comment and watched them walk away, before making her own way towards Derek and the piano.

* * *

Rehearsal had ended for the day and Karen was packing up her belongings when she heard Derek's voice from the front of the room. "Karen, can I have a word?" he asked.

She nodded her head in consent and walked towards him and Eileen who happened to be standing beside him. "Karen," she smiled, taking hold of the young woman's arms and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so glad you agreed to do this."

"Thank you for the opportunity, I really am honoured," Karen smiled as she looked at Eileen.

"You're welcome," Eileen said. "Now I'm planning a little soiree Saturday evening with some key investors. I would love for you to attend and maybe sing them a song as a little taste of what is yet to come."

"Of course, that'd be great," Karen said, glancing at Derek who she could see was smiling at her.

"Great," Eileen repeated her choice of words and looked at Derek. "That's settled. Derek if you could arrange details with Karen that would be extremely helpful."

"Sure, no problem," he agreed.

"I'll see you both in the morning," she smiled, sending them a smile before making her way to the door.

Karen watched as she left the room and turned her attention back to Derek. "So what's the plan?"

* * *

Karen exited the building alone after Derek had run the details for Saturday night past her. The soiree would take place in Derek's apartment he informed her, after he kindly offered to host the event. She would need to be there for half past eight, ready for the arrival of the potential investors at nine o'clock onwards. The attire needed to be worn was going to be cocktail, so Karen made a mental note to plan a shopping trip with Ana in the next few days in order to buy a new dress for the occasion.

As she run through the remainder of the details in her head, Karen failed to spot Sam and the rest of the group huddled together a few feet away.

"Well, it looks like the leading lady is too good to bother with us lowly folk outside of rehearsal," Sam joked as he called for her attention.

Karen smiled as she heard his voice and looked in the direction she heard it come from. "What are you still doing here?" she asked as she approached them.

"We're waiting for you!" Jessica exclaimed, excitedly.

"Me?" Karen questioned, confused as she looked between their smiling faces.

"Yes, you," Bobby teased, as if it was the most likely thing to occur in the world. "We thought we could go for some celebratory drinks this evening."

"That is, if you're not too busy to bother with us ensemble slaves?" Sam joked again, resulting in a laugh from his friends.

Karen playfully nudged him and linking arms with him and Bobby, ordered, "Lead the way."

* * *

"I'll get this round," Bobby exclaimed as the bartender approached him. "Can we have five appletinis please?" He handed each out as they were served and looked between his friends and Karen. "Okay I think this deserves a toast," he stated, as everyone's attention turned towards him. Looking directly at Karen he smiled and said, "Welcome to the family," resulting in cheers and hugs all around.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Before I start rambling about this story, important announcement! If you want to try to save Smash go to ****eoline .com and vote for it under round 2 of Save One Show (I'd post the link but fanfiction won't let me!). If you don't know how to vote and are confused by my instructions head to my youtube channel SugarCoatedCupcakex and the link will be posted in a video :D Every vote counts and Smash is #2 at the moment! I know it's very unlikely it will be saved but we can always try...**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry it took me a bit longer than usual to update but I'm busy writing essays! Trying my best to multi task but it's proving more difficult than I originally thought. I promise I'll get the next chapter up in the next few days so please review this chapter in the meantime and thank you for reading! :) xxx**


	7. Saturday Soiree

**Chapter Seven – Saturday Soiree**

The week past by quickly as Karen began to enjoy rehearsals tremendously. She had instantly gelled with Sam, Bobby, Jessica and Sue and they were becoming more like friends every day. Julia and Tom were both being very supportive as they worked through songs and scenes and Eileen offered her own support and enthusiasm when she made an appearance in rehearsals. Derek was being Derek, tough and not afraid to throw out criticism to anyone who put a toe out of line. Even though it sometimes drove her mad, Karen couldn't help but admire the way he worked. Admittedly, he may have been blunt in his delivery, but she knew it was only to bring out the best in her performance and everyone else's who came under his line of fire. She was finding it surreal to believe that a little over a week ago she had never known any of these people and now, as Bobby correctly said, she had become a part of their little theatrical family.

Karen smiled to herself as she entered the elevator that led to Derek's apartment. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she had to admit that Ana had done her hair and make-up perfectly. She had decided to wear her hair up for the occasion as the dress she had chosen was backless from the waist up, with a bow tie located at the top which held the dress together. It had a long dip-hem skirt that showed her toned legs nicely, and the colour of the cherry red complemented Karen's skin tone and dark hair. Her make-up she had decided to keep very simple and natural as she wanted no attention to be taken away from the dress. As the elevator signalled she had reached the floor she required, she checked her flawless reflection one last time before walking out of the elevator.

Entering the apartment for the second time in her life, Karen noticed that the sitting area had been rearranged for the evening, to be replaced by a black grand piano, along with other musical instruments that were placed neatly around it. She walked slowly into the room, seeing no sign of Derek or the rest of the creative team. Walking towards the piano, Karen trailed her fingers slowly across it, before looking out of the window to admire the view of New York at night. Lost in her own world, Karen failed to hear footsteps approaching from behind. As she saw a reflection beside her in the window, she jumped out of fright and turned around to see Derek standing with a smirk upon his face. After a few seconds, Karen saw the look he wore turn from a smirk to that of shock as he took her in. "You look stunning," was all he could muster to say after being rendered speechless.

"Thank you," Karen smiled as she took in his attire of a black shirt, black trousers and a black dinner jacket. She had to admit he looked good, but had to suppress a laugh from escaping as she thought that he really could be a Dark Lord. Instead she turned away from him, and looked through the window once again. "I was just admiring the view."

"As was I," he said, brushing his hand along her hip as he moved to stand behind her.

Karen's breath caught in her throat, as she heard the words he spoke. She stood frozen, not knowing what to reply or what to do as she felt his warm breath on her neck. Luckily for her, Tom and Julia chose that moment to walk out of the elevator into Derek's apartment. Moving away begrudgingly from Karen, Derek smiled as he moved to greet them. "Tom, Julia," Derek said as he moved to kiss Julia's cheek. "Come on in, we were just admiring the view," he told them as he indicated to Karen who was still standing by the window.

Tom eyed Derek suspiciously, but decided against speaking what was on his mind. He had seen the way Derek had stood behind Karen as they entered his apartment, with his hand placed suggestively on her hip. From what he had seen already of Karen, he knew she was a smart girl, who would be able to stand up for herself when the time came. However, he also knew of Derek's reputation when it came to his leading ladies and Tom would be damned if he let him treat Karen in such a way. He knew how important tonight was for the future of the show and they had all been warned by Eileen to be on their best behaviour. After tonight though, Tom would be sure to warn Derek of the consequences of his actions.

Julia, who had not observed the interaction between the two, walked towards Karen and the two immediately began to converse as Derek moved in to the kitchen to fetch their drinks.

"Julia you look beautiful," Karen told her smiling as she admired her dress. It was long, toffee coloured and reminded her of a Grecian style, which looked stunning against Julia's long, red hair.

"As do you," Julia said paying back the compliment, smiling as she lifted the young woman's arm in order to properly look at her dress.

"Thank you," Karen replied modestly as the elevator opened once again, this time revealing their producer.

"Just in time," Derek said as he finished pouring a fifth glass of wine. He made his way to Tom and Eileen, handing them a glass of wine each, before the three made their way towards Julia and Karen at the piano.

"A toast to our wonderful creative team and our leading lady," Eileen began, lifting her glass. "Let's make this musical the best it can be."

* * *

By the time half past ten rolled around, Derek's apartment was buzzing with activity. Karen had slowly been making her way through the crowd with the assistance of Eileen, who was keen to show her off as much as possible to the potential investors.

"We've heard wonderful things about you Karen," one investor named Graham told her as she took a sip of her wine. "Are you really as good as they say?"

As Karen was about to speak she found herself cut off by the familiar voice of her director. "She's better," he told them smiling, placing his hand on her bare back discreetly, as he moved to stand beside her. Karen felt her skin tingle under his touch, but tried desperately to ignore it as she listened to the interaction taking place before her.

"Ah Derek," Graham said addressing him. "I'm assuming Karen here was your choice?"

"Derek backed Karen from the beginning," Eileen agreed with the remark, smiling. "He told us he wanted her as our lead before we had time to even discuss the auditions." As everyone began to laugh, Karen, who had not known this fact, looked up at Derek to see him smiling down at her. As the laughter died down, they both turned their attention once again back to the group in front of them.

"I can see why," Graham said simply, as he looked Karen up and down.

Derek could feel his anger rising as he saw Graham make no attempt at being discreet when undressing Karen with his eyes. To prevent her feeling more uncomfortable than she probably already did, Derek moved his hand from her back, instead placing it on her hip, holding her to him protectively.

"Karen's talent speaks for itself," Derek said in an attempt to bring the conversation back to the real reason he had chosen her, her talent. He knew his womanising reputation was well known within the industry, but he would not allow anyone to think that he would pick someone for a role who didn't have an ounce of star quality. Redirecting his gaze to the woman standing in his firm hold, he smiled as he spoke, "Why don't you show them love?"

"What a wonderful idea," Eileen said, smiling at the pair.

* * *

Karen finished the song to a well earned applause, smiling modestly as she turned to aim her own applause to Tom and the other musicians behind her. Turning to look for Julia, she noticed Derek smiling at her as he leaned against one of the cream pillars and was about to make her way towards him before being prevented from doing so when she felt a hand upon her arm.

"You really are full of surprises," the investor from before, Graham, told her as he moved closer.

"Thank you," Karen smiled modestly, attempting to move past him.

"I'd love to know what else you have to offer," he said smarmily, blocking her exit path. Karen immediately began to feel uncomfortable and looked around for an excuse to leave.

Noticing the interaction between the two, Derek ignored the call for his attention from Eileen, instead making his way towards them. He had seen Graham purposely block Karen's way and his sexual predator act had not gone unnoticed by the Brit. "Karen, you were terrific," he said placing his hand upon her back, kissing her cheek as he placed himself beside her once again. Graham sent him a look of pure annoyance for disrupting their conversation, causing Derek to send a look of warning his way. "Graham, you've taken a shine to my leading lady I see," Derek said, daring the man to argue otherwise.

"It's hard not to Derek," the man replied, standing his ground. "She is after all, an exceptional talent. A rare gem amidst all those others."

"Yes she is," Derek replied. "Which is the exact reason as to why she is off limits."

Derek's serious tone made the investor wince and he appeared to cower against the younger man's exuberated power. About to retaliate, Graham was cut off by Eileen's worried tone. "Is everything alright here?" she asked, looking between the three.

"Yes everything's fine," Derek answered, his serious tone remaining present as he sent Graham another look of warning. Turning to smile at Karen, he removed his hand from her back and lifted his arm for her to take. "Would you care for another drink?" he asked as he led her away, not waiting for her answer.

* * *

"Thanks for having us Derek," Julia said, kissing his cheek as she walked into the elevator that Tom was holding open for them.

"You're welcome," Derek said as he kissed Eileen's cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning to evaluate the evening," she told him, resulting in a nod of the head from her director.

Derek finally looked at Karen, not knowing what to say to the woman he had wanted to protect all evening. Instead, placing a kiss upon her temple, he said "Get home safe. We have an early start tomorrow."

"I will," Karen assured him, at a loss for words herself. She wanted to thank him for what he had done, but couldn't find the right words to tell him how grateful she was. Giving him a final smile, she walked into the elevator with the rest of their team. She looked at him sadly as the elevator doors closed, separating them from each other.

As Eileen, Julia and Tom all spoke of the investors reactions to the evening they had just hosted, Karen found herself paying less attention to them and more to the feeling of regret she felt. As they neared the car Eileen had offered to have them taken home in, she knew she had to thank him. Even if they were the only two words she would say, she knew they had to be said. Stopping in her tracks, she interrupted the conversation between the three, addressing Eileen. "Eileen I'm so sorry, I think I've left my phone inside," Karen apologised.

"I'm sure we can wait while you go and fetch it," Eileen said, smiling at her.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that. You go, I'll be fine catching a cab. Honestly," Karen said, returning the smile as she urged them to go. She didn't know exactly how long it would take to talk to Derek, but she knew it would probably be longer than the time it takes to return to his apartment to pick up her supposedly missing phone.

"As long as you're sure?" Eileen asked, unsure as to whether to let the young woman make her own way home. Her motherly instinct told her not to, but Karen had been very persistent.

"I'm sure. Thank you for the offer though," she smiled, gratefully. After she said her goodbyes to the three, Karen began to walk back to the doors of the building she had left a moment before.

Tom, holding the car door open for the two women, watched as Karen walked away, knowing his suspicions at the beginning of the evening had been correct.

* * *

Karen looked at her reflection, feeling more nervous now than she had earlier in the evening. As the elevator opened signalling her arrival, she saw Derek turn his head, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "Karen," he said as she made her way towards him. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to thank you," she began, feeling slightly embarrassed as he stood before her looking at her intently. "For everything you did tonight I mean. Thank you," she said trailing off, unsure of how he would react.

"It was my pleasure darling," he said, smiling at her.

They stood for a moment in silence, neither breaking eye contact with the other. Derek, being the first to move, slowly lifted his hand to her cheek, stroking his thumb against her gentle skin. Karen could hardly breathe seeing the way he looked at her. Realising the position she was putting herself in, Karen whispered, "I should go."

Derek nodded his head in understanding, removing his hand from her face. "I'll walk you," he said.

"Are you sure?" Karen asked as she walked beside him towards the elevator, secretly pleased that he had offered.

"I'm sure," he assured, grabbing his black leather jacket before opening the elevator doors. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

* * *

They conversed comfortably as they walked beside each other towards Karen's building. "Well this is me," she told him eventually as she made to stop outside. Turning to look at him she smiled. "Thanks for walking me home."

"My pleasure darling," he said, looking at her teasingly. "Are you sure you don't want an escort upstairs?"

"I don't think that would be the best idea," she whispered looking at him, hoping he would grasp the hidden meaning behind her words. She saw him smile and knew he had. "I'll be fine," she assured. "I'll see you in rehearsal in the morning."

Derek nodded. "Goodnight."

"Night," she smiled, turning away from him to walk up the steps to the front door.

Derek waited for her to open the door and walk inside, wanting to make sure she was safe before leaving. He didn't know what had overcome him that evening but he felt an overbearing need to protect Karen, more so than any other female he had worked with before. He wasn't sure if it was her age, her innocence or the fact they had slept together, although he very much doubted it was the latter, but he knew one thing and that was the simple knowledge that he would do anything he could to continue protecting her.

* * *

**AN: Here's the next chapter as I promised so I hope you all enjoy :) Thank you for reading the last chapter and the #SaveSmash post, now let's do what we can to keep our favourite show on the air! Head over to eonline and vote for Smash in Round 2 of #SaveOneShow. Remember ... Keep voting! Keep sharing! xxx**


	8. Arguments and Apologies

**Chapter Eight - Arguments and Apologies**

"It is completely unethical," Tom said, as he and Julia stood in the elevator on their way to the rehearsal room on Monday morning.

"People have sex all the time Tom, it is hardly considered unethical," Julia told him, trying to ease the anger that her partner obviously felt. "We work in show business. In shows, people sleep together. It happens."

"So you don't care that he's sleeping with our lead?" he challenged, as the door opened and they began to walk along the corridor.

"Of course I care!" Julia exclaimed. "I guess I just don't judge."

"Well, I do!" he retaliated, storming through the doors and into the room.

Julia sighed as she followed but had to make a sharp stop before she crashed into him. She looked in the direction of his gaze and saw Derek and Karen, dancing closely in the centre of the room. She recognised the choreography as 'Dreaming Darling' but even she had to admit they looked close, perhaps too close. Looking back at Tom, she saw him widen his eyes in an "I told you so" manner, causing her to reply with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm confronting him later," Tom whispered angrily as he walked to his seat, sending a glare in Derek's direction.

Julia closed her eyes, willing herself extra strength to make it through the day. She knew if Tom followed through with his words, there would be an explosive argument between him and Derek later in the day. Plastering a smile on her face, Julia made her way to the seat beside her partner and sat down, ready to begin the day.

* * *

Karen returned to the studio with Sam, Bobby, Jessica and Sue after having spent their hour lunch break in a nearby café. As they walked down the corridor, they heard muffled shouting coming from around the corner where their rehearsal room was located. As they turned the corner, they noticed other members of the ensemble loitering around, nobody brave enough to disrupt the obvious argument that was taking place inside. Hearing Derek's voice, Sam turned to Karen and asked, "What do you think has got him so angry?"

Karen shrugged in response and the five, along with the other members of the ensemble who were present, all stood in silence trying to make out the words being exchanged.

* * *

"You really expect us to believe that?" Tom raged.

"I've said it once Tom and I will say it again. I am not sleeping with her," Derek seethed as he stood directly in front of the man who had accused him.

* * *

Outside the five all looked at each other with wide eyes as to what they had just heard. "Who is he sleeping with?" Bobby whispered, earning a shrug from the other four before they turned their attention back to the shouting.

"You really are despicable!" the composer shouted, shaking his head in disgust. "She's our leading lady and yet again you can't seem to keep it in your pants!"

Gasps were heard all around as the members of the ensemble, including Sam, Bobby, Jessica and Sue, turned to look at Karen, who had a look of pure shock upon her face. Linda walked around the corner as she heard the statement and immediately made her way into the rehearsal room. "Derek, Tom. The company is waiting, right outside the door," she told them pointedly.

"Well let them in, we have work to do," Derek said exasperated, glad to finish his argument with his former friend.

* * *

"You're sleeping with the Dark Lord?" Jessica asked, as the four crowded around Karen during the first ten minute break of the afternoon.

"No I'm not," Karen said simply, getting defensive over the accusations. "I don't know where Tom got his information from but it's not true."

"No need to get defensive Iowa," Bobby teased, using her new nickname.

"Yeah, nobody would blame you if you were," Jessica agreed. "He's a total fox."

"Agreed," Sue laughed as Sam pulled a face.

"I'm trying not to think of that image," he said grimacing at the thought, causing another laugh to erupt from the group.

"Karen, can I talk to you please?" Derek requested from his seat at the front of the room.

The four exchanged smirks as Karen made her way towards him, watching the interaction that was about to take place between them.

"Everything okay?" he asked, looking up at her as she stood before him.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" she queried and Derek could see a look of concern pass across her face.

"No, no sorry, I meant with everything that was said earlier. I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, sounding embarrassed after having brought up the reason behind his argument with Tom.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," Karen replied smiling. "Is that it?"

"Uh yeah, yeah," Derek answered, looking back at the sheets on the table. Karen, taking that as her cue to leave, made her way back to the group. Knowing she had gone, Derek looked back up from his work and watched as she interacted with her friends. He didn't know how long he had been looking, lost in his own thoughts, but when he saw Tom glare at him, he immediately redirected his gaze. He didn't want the composer to have another reason to cause an argument, especially when his reasons were fabricated to begin with.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't come out with us tonight?" Jessica asked of Karen as they stood on the sidewalk trying to hail a cab. Rehearsal had finished for the day, so Jessica had suggested that they should go out to celebrate whatever occasion they wished to deem necessary that evening.

"I wish I could but I promised Tom I'd learn the new songs ready for rehearsal tomorrow. He wants to run them through before everyone gets in," she replied.

"That's what you get for being the star Iowa," both Bobby and Jessica chided at the same time. Karen laughed as they began to argue over who said it first, they really were worse than children sometimes she thought as their argument became more heated. Turning her attention to Sue she smiled and said her farewells, watching as the three got into the cab that had just pulled up beside them. Karen waved as the cab pulled away and began her walk down the avenue. She knew Ana had mentioned inviting some friends back to their apartment and she really didn't feel like entertaining after the day she had just had.

Rehearsal was more strained than usual. The ensemble had made a habit of looking over and whispering about Karen and Derek who had 'obviously' slept together due to the fact she was the lead. Derek, after what had been said between himself and Tom, had become more frustrated and snapped at anyone who had made a simple mistake. Tom had been sending obvious glares in Derek's direction all afternoon and even Julia couldn't seem to calm him. Karen had also been at the end of Tom's mood but instead of having glares sent her way, she had looks of disappointment instead. She couldn't decide which of them had come off worse. Julia had sent numerous looks of apology to her, to which she had replied with a shrug and a smile. Eileen, luckily, had been absent all day, but Karen was sure if she'd been there she wouldn't have been best pleased with the atmosphere or the tension in the room.

Deciding instead to have a quiet night alone, Karen had chosen to go to a nearby bar that was always deserted at this time. She crossed the road and made her way in. After ordering herself a bottle of beer, she chose a booth in a far corner, as to not be disturbed, and sat down. Taking out the sheets of music, she began to read the lyrics of the songs Tom had requested she learn. Lost in the words on the page, she failed to see the person who had decided to slip into the plush seat opposite. "Taking Isabella home with you I see," the voice said with a strong British accent.

Karen jumped at the sound of the voice and looked up to see Derek looking curiously at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked, confused as to why he was here in this bar of all places.

"It's been a long day. I came to get a drink," he said, lifting his scotch glass for her to see.

"So you chose here of all places?" she questioned, not quite believing his excuse.

"Darling it's one of the only places I can actually get some peace," he said, smiling as he answered her truthfully. It had been by sheer coincidence that he happened to see her sitting in the booth alone.

"You can't do that at home?"

"Karen you've seen my apartment, it's covered in notes for the show. If I go there, I'll only end up working."

Karen smiled in understanding and then looked back at the sheets on the table in front of her. She could feel his eyes upon her as she continued to read. After a few minutes of silence he asked "What are you working on?" and slid his way around the seats, sitting himself beside her in order to see. "Ah, Broken Dreams," he said knowingly, taking a drink of his scotch.

"I love these lyrics," Karen told him, not taking her eyes from the page.

"And why is that?" he questioned, never removing his eyes from her.

"They're just so raw and real," she said, looking up at him. "I know how Isabella feels at this point in her life because that was exactly how I felt a few months ago. Julia's writing is spot on."

Derek chuckled at her enthusiasm. It was nice to see her get so excited over the role. It was green and fresh and so unlike anything he'd seen in a long time. Actresses he normally worked with were used to the way theatre worked after having been amongst the goings on for many years. Karen was the complete opposite. She was a newcomer with more talent than should've been allowed in a woman her age, whatever her age may be. He knew she was young and over the age of consent but he had never thought to ask her exactly how young she actually was.

"Don't laugh at me," she protested, giving him a playful punch on the arm. "I'm excited, okay? Is that so wrong?"

"No," he said, smiling. "In fact it's quite the opposite."

Karen looked at him, waiting for a sarcastic remark to follow but found that none came. Instead she was more shocked at the sincerity of his next words. "Listen, about what happened today, I hope it hasn't affected us in any way."

"Derek there's no need to apologise," she said, deciding to dismiss his remark. "In fact I should thank you for denying everything."

"His accusations were false," Derek shrugged and Karen saw a smirk form on his face as he teased. "Well partly."

Karen could feel her cheeks burn and she cursed herself for blushing profusely at his comment. Trying to hide her face, she lowered her head, pretending to look back at the sheets of music.

"If only he knew," Derek whispered against her ear, enjoying her discomfort probably more than he should.

"It was before we started work on this," Karen said, trying and failing to ignore him. "It was a mistake," she continued, wanting to believe the words she spoke even though she knew they were a lie. She didn't regret their night together, far from it, but she couldn't let him know that.

"Now that hurts my ego," he teased feigning hurt, causing an eye roll from the brunette.

"I'm sure you'll live," she said, deciding to play along with his game. It was either that or blush the colour of a tomato for the rest of the evening.

"I'm not sure I will," he said, putting his hand on his heart. "You've wounded me."

Karen faked a horrified gasp and turned her body to face him fully. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure there's a remedy darling," he said, moving closer to her.

"I'm sure we could think of something to fix you," Karen said as she moved closer to him again.

Derek raised his eyebrows slightly at how close they now were. He could feel her breath upon his skin and he had to try to think of anything that would distract him from reaching out and touching her the way he longed to. The memories of their night together had haunted him every day since and he wanted nothing more than to repeat the performance. The only problem was he knew he couldn't. Karen had made him promise to remain professional and he would never break such a promise unless she made the first move. He also knew however much he yearned to sleep with her, that Karen was an innocent, romantic who wouldn't jump into bed with just anybody. Admittedly she had slept with him but he knew there had to be an underlying reason for her to act in such a way.

Being the first to pull away, he looked at Karen, noticing another blush creep across her face. "How about you tell me why it was a mistake?" Derek smiled, continuing his teasing. "It may be the only way to heal me."

Karen debated for several seconds as to what to tell him. Deciding upon the truth, she sighed and took a drink from her beer bottle. "I slept with you to try to move on from my ex-boyfriend," she told him, no longer in a teasing manner. "I used you and I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry," she apologised looking at him, the guilt that she felt evident upon her face.

Derek laughed as he leant back in the seat. "Darling, women have done a lot worse in the past so there's no need to apologise," he laughed, seeing no sign of her guilt disappearing. "Now tell me, who is this ridiculously stupid ex of yours?"

"His name was Dev and he was far from stupid. He's a politician," she told him sadly, feeling her heart begin to ache. Since meeting Derek and being busy in rehearsals, Karen had hardly thought of Dev but now the feeling of loss was engulfing her again.

"He was stupid for letting you go," Derek said, taking a drink of his scotch.

Karen could feel the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes and she did not want to cry, especially in front of Derek. Instead she picked up her notes and stood up, not looking at him. "It's getting late, I should go," she said, choking slightly. "I'll see you in the morning."

Derek watched as Karen began to walk away, immediately getting up to follow her. As she exited the bar, Derek called her name but she couldn't stop. She couldn't face him.

"Karen, stop," he commanded, taking hold of her arm. He could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at him apologetically, shaking her head as she didn't know what else to say.

"Oh darling," he said sympathetically, pulling her into his arm as the feeling of protectiveness overcame him. He could feel her sob into his shoulder but he didn't care, quite the opposite. He held her even tighter to him; as if he were afraid she was about to break or that he would lose her, neither scenario seemingly appealed to him.

* * *

**AN: Hey! Big thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter :) I hope you enjoy this update and I'll try to get the next up as soon as I can! Also big shout out for everyone who voted on the eonline poll, fingers remain crossed for the show to be saved! xxx**


	9. Warnings and Worries

**Chapter Nine – Warnings and Worries**

Karen walked into studio early the next morning, hoping to find Derek there. She wanted to thank him for his actions the previous evening. After she had broken down and cried on him, he had hailed a cab to take them to her apartment. It turned out Ana didn't invite friends over but actually went out for the evening so she was alone. Worrying about her, Derek had refused to leave until he was sure she would be okay, much to Karen's protestations that she would be. When she had said that she would be going to bed, he made no attempt to try anything. Instead, he had kissed her on the forehead and told her to "sleep well," before leaving her on her own to be with her thoughts.

Finding the room empty, Karen proceeded to the bars at the back and sat down to put her dancing shoes on. After only a few minutes of waiting, Derek strode into the room, not noticing Karen's presence, and placed his bag upon the table.

"Hey," she smiled, holding her hand up in a wave as Derek looked at her.

"Karen," he said, raising his eyes in surprise before smiling. "I didn't expect you in this early."

"I wanted to thank you for everything you did last night. I'm really sorry I broke down on you," she said walking towards him, embarrassed by the memory.

"It was my pleasure darling," he said placing his hand upon her arm and a kiss on her forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Karen nodded her response, smiling. Choosing the wrong moment to walk through the door, Tom saw the pair standing close, with Derek's hand still placed affectionately on her arm. As one known to not hide his disdain, he watched as they stepped away from each other before addressing Karen. "Karen, are you ready to run the songs?"

"Yes," she said, wanting to break the feeling of awkwardness within the room. Making her way towards the piano with Tom, Karen glanced back at Derek with a small smile.

* * *

The remainder of the week continued in the same manner, with Tom and Derek continually glaring at each other, making snide remarks or outright arguing. By the end of Friday, Eileen was at her wits end with both of them and even Julia would admit she wasn't far behind her. They all sat in silence in Eileen's office Friday evening, waiting for someone to speak to break the animosity that was present.

"Is anyone going to speak?" Eileen asked, looking between the three. "No? Then I'll begin," she continued, looking between Tom and Derek. "What the hell is going on?"

"He's sleeping with our lead, that's what's going on," Tom said, looking at Derek accusingly.

"For the last time Tom, I am not sleeping with the Cartwright girl!" Derek seethed.

"Oh please," the composer chided. "You are all over her in rehearsal and everyone is thinking the same thing."

"I don't care what people think. My relationship with Karen is strictly professional," he seethed, standing up angrily.

"Like you kept your relationship with Ivy professional?" Tom shot, standing up to face the man.

"Tom don't go there," Julia warned, taking hold of his arm.

"No Julia, let him speak," Derek said, now looking at the man before him in sarcastic amusement. "Let's hear what fabrication he has come up with today."

Tom moved towards the director, not sure if he would be able to control himself from making a swing for him. Sensing the tension in the room and completely unimpressed with their behaviour, Eileen stood up and shouted, "Enough!"

The rest of her creative team looked at her and she could see Julia's relief at the intervention. "Derek I don't care who you choose to have in your bed, quite frankly it's none of my business. Just make sure it doesn't screw up our production or I will strangle you," she said, sending him a look of serious warning. "From this moment on, I do not want this mentioned again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Derek said, smiling. "Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere else to be." Looking at Tom one last time and smiling at Julia, he left the room, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

Karen downed another shot with Ana, Sam, Bobby, Jessica and Sue. She had lost count as to the number of drinks that had been consumed by the group but she didn't feel at all guilty. She knew she had the morning off and she was determined to have a lie-in after the stress of the week's rehearsals. As Bobby ordered a round of apple martinis, Karen looked at Ana and their new group of friends with a sense of happiness that made her smile. She felt contented as she laughed at one of Bobby's jokes and smiled as Jessica, Sue and Ana all began dancing a sequence from their dance class. Bobby had persuaded Karen to join, eventually she had dragged Ana along, and soon enough Ana was also part of their theatrical family.

Karen bumped her hip against Jessica's and laughed as she drunkenly stumbled. She stopped almost immediately when she saw the familiar dishevelled hair of a Brit they knew well, sitting alone at the front of the bar. Following her gaze, Sam's eyes widened when he saw who had caught her attention. "What's Darth Derek doing here?" he asked, surprised to see their director in the bar.

"I don't know," Karen answered, honestly. She watched as Derek finished his drink and immediately ordered another one. Feeling a sense of worry, she looked back at Sam. "I think I'll go and see him."

Sam raised his eyebrows at her, surprised at what she had said. "I thought you said-"

"I just want to check he's okay," Karen laughed.

"Since when did you start worrying about the Dark Lord?" he teased.

"Sam, please don't," Karen laughed again, brushing his comment off. The truth was she did worry about Derek, especially seeing him in his current state, but she wasn't ready to admit that to her friends.

She moved through the crowd of people around the bar and approached Derek. She saw the two empty scotch glasses on the table and knew he had probably had a couple. She slid into the booth and looked at him, questioningly.

"Don't look at me like that love. It's been a long week," he said, taking a drink from his new glass.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, concern evident on her features.

"Just a creative team spat about whether or not I should be sleeping with you," he said simply.

"Oh," Karen responded, embarrassed that she had been the cause of his problems. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. If it will look better I'll leave you to it," she said, standing up to leave.

"No don't," he replied, taking her hand.

Karen looked at her hand within his and then looked at his face, not sure what to make of his sudden movement.

"Have a drink with me," he said, smiling at her.

Karen debated what to do and looked over to the group to see if they had noticed her absence. Seeing they hadn't, she looked back at Derek and answered "Sure," before sliding back into the seat.

* * *

Ana looked around the group, about to order another round of drinks. "Where's Karen?" she asked, looking for her roommate.

"She's with the Dark Lord," Sam said, discreetly pointing behind him to where Karen sat with Derek.

"Wait, what?" Bobby exclaimed, nearly choking on his apple martini. He looked over to the booth at the same time as the rest of the group and saw them both laugh. Exchanging looks, they continued to watch the pair in a mixture of amusement and confusion.

* * *

"So now Eileen believes it?" Karen asked, mortified that her producer, along with the composer and lyricist, now thought it was true that they were sleeping together.

"It looks that way," Derek said, unfazed by what the other members of the creative team thought. He only worried about how the rumours were affecting the woman sitting opposite him. "What about the ensemble? I know what a gossipy bunch they are."

"They were bad the first few days but they've all cooled down," Karen said, taking a sip of the scotch Derek had bought her. "They'll probably start up again after this though."

"Just ignore them darling. They'll get tired eventually" he smiled. Leaning towards her he inquired, "Now tell me Miss Cartwright, what's your excuse for being in this bar?"

"Mr Wills it may have bypassed your attention but my friends are party animals," she replied matter-of-factly. "I'm out with Ana and a few of the ensemble." She looked over at the group and saw them instantly divert their gaze to make it appear as if they were not looking at them. "Who are looking directly at us," she laughed, shaking her head at how indiscreet they were.

* * *

Bobby, who had been looking at the ceiling, lowered his eyes to look at Karen and Derek once again. The others followed suit and all began to look at the pair, before freezing at the sight of their director who had turned to wave at them, eliciting a laugh from Karen.

"We should go and say hello," Ana said, after being caught.

"Are you mad?" Jessica asked. "He'll eat us alive."

"No he won't," Ana laughed, taking a sip of her beer. "I've met him before and he seemed nice."

Sam, Bobby, Jessica and Sue looked at her, confused by what she had said. They watched as she began to walk towards them, still trying to figure out how Ana could have met Derek. Seeing her stumble, Jessica affirmed that she must be confused in her drunken state and decided to follow her towards the occupied booth.

As they approached, Bobby and Sam noticed the closeness of the pair and both looked at each other with wide eyes, letting the other know their thoughts were on the same wave length.

Derek spoke a few greetings as Ana stood beside them, closely followed by the remainder of the group. "I see you're all enjoying yourselves," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at the five.

"We can see you are too," Bobby smirked, earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Jessica.

Derek laughed as he looked back at Karen. She smiled apologetically at him before turning her attention to the group. "Are you guys okay?" she asked, wanting to know the reason behind their obvious intrusion but not wanting to ask them outright in front of their director.

"Yeah, we wanted to know if you were ready to go to the club," Sam said smoothly.

"Come on Iowa, we need to party," Jessica agreed, taking hold of her arm and pulling her up.

"Okay, okay," Karen said exasperated, before looking back at Derek. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like?"

Derek looked at the group of six and smiled as he stood himself. "Thanks for the offer darling but I should be heading off."

"Okay," she smiled, slightly deflated at having to cut their conversation short and leave him.

"Have a good night," he told the group, earning words of thanks from all around. Looking back at Karen he lowered his voice and said, "Call if you need me. Take care of yourself."

"I will," she said, smiling as he kissed her cheek in a sense of farewell.

Karen watched as Derek walked away from them before turning to find five faces smirking at her. "What?" she asked.

"Don't give us 'what?'" Bobby smirked.

"Yeah, it's so obvious you're sleeping together Iowa," Jessica teased, waiting for the brunette to react.

"We're not sleeping together!" Karen argued. The group laughed and Karen could see Ana still standing beside Sam, a smirk plastered on her face. She was the only person who knew about the night she had spent with Derek and Karen wanted it to stay that way. Sending a look of warning her way, Karen looked at the other four and saw them laughing.

"Nice try," Sam teased, linking arms with her as he evoked another laugh from the four.

"I hate you all," Karen groaned in frustration before downing the rest of her scotch.

* * *

**AN: Okay I'm just going to say it. The Cartwills kiss in the last episode? H.O.T, HOT! Haha! Thank you for the comments on the last chapter, this one is a little boring but I promise the next is better! Please review to tell me what you think and thank you for continuing to read this story, it really means alot :) xxx **


	10. Workshop Celebrations

**Chapter 10 - Workshop Celebrations**

The weeks past by quickly as rehearsals started to become more intense. Derek and Tom were no longer at each other's throats as they were now purposely trying to avoid any communication with the other at all costs, resulting in them only speaking when absolutely necessary. Eileen and Julia, although somewhat annoyed at the hardship of their working environment, were at least pleased that there were no more arguments to disrupt their rehearsal time. Admittedly a few words of disagreement were exchanged now and then, but no explosive behaviour had occurred.

Derek continued to work closely with Karen, pushing her hard when needed, resulting in the teasing from her friends to increase. They knew Karen wasn't the type of girl who would sleep with their boss, but nevertheless, thought it was funny to watch her react in protest every time it was mentioned.

The day of the workshop arrived and Karen waited nervously behind the wings. It was her first performance and she knew how important it would be, both for the future of the musical and for her own career.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled upon hearing the sound of the British accent behind her and turned to look at him. "Oh you know, absolutely terrified."

Derek returned the smile and touched her arms. "You're going to shine," he told her sincerely. "Just play the action."

Karen nodded her head and whispered, "Thank you."

"Break a leg darling," he whispered, kissing her forehead. With a final look, he turned and walked back into the room where the reviewers and potential investors were taking their seats.

Sam, Bobby, Jessica and Sue approached and enveloped her in a group hug, all offering their warm wishes.

"You've got this," Sam assured her. "We'll see you on the other side."

Karen took a deep breath as she heard the opening music and plastered a smile on her face. This was her moment, her time to prove she was the right choice.

* * *

The workshop passed by in a blur and Karen could hardly believe it when she heard the applause from the audience. Taking her bow along with the rest of the cast, she looked at the seats and saw Julia, Tom and Eileen all smiling. She noticed the seat beside them was empty and instantly found her eyes searching for her director. She found him leaning against a wall, smiling as he aimed his applause directly at her.

Karen smiled graciously as she was surrounded by reviewers, all offering their congratulations on her performance. Feeling a hand take hers, she turned to see Derek who began apologising to the remaining well wishers for having to take their star away. Following him away from them, she smiled as he led her to a quiet corner of the room.

"Bravo," he said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you," she replied relieved that he had no negative comments about her performance.

"Listen, what are your plans for this evening?"

"I don't have any," she answered, wanting to know where this conversation was leading.

"Good because I was going to ask if you wanted to go for dinner with me?"

Karen looked at him, surprised at his offer and curious as to what it implied. She was about to ask him but was interrupted by Julia.

"Karen you were wonderful," the lyricist smiled as she hugged her.

"I'm glad you thought so," Karen replied as they pulled away, feeling truly happy that she had pleased her.

"I did," she said, still smiling as she looked at Derek. "Derek, have you spoken to Eileen about plans for this evening?"

"What plans?" he asked, annoyed that his offer to Karen may need to be changed.

"She mentioned she'd organised celebratory drinks for everyone," Julia said, sensing his irritation. "She's going to announce it when all the reviewers have left."

"Okay," he sighed, causing a sympathetic smile to be passed from the lyricist to himself.

Julia saw Tom beckon her from across the room and looked between Karen and Derek. "Tom wants me but I'll see you both tonight?" she asked as Karen smiled, nodding her consent. "Well done again sweetheart."

Karen watched as Julia walked away, waiting until she was out of earshot before turning to Derek with a small laugh. "There goes your offer."

"We could always go for drinks first," Derek said simply. "I'm sure Eileen's plans are for later this evening so we could always go for a few beforehand. That's if you want to of course?"

Karen smiled as she heard Eileen's voice call everyone's attention. "I'd love to," she answered, smiling as she caught a glimpse of Derek's grin as she turned her attention to her producer.

* * *

"Where are you going anyway?" Ana asked as she poured herself a glass of red wine.

"I don't know," Karen admitted as she finished putting on her shoe. "Derek's taking me for drinks and then we're meeting up with everyone to celebrate the success of the workshop."

"I can't believe you agreed to go out with him," Ana teased as she took a sip from her glass.

"It's only drinks," Karen said, as though it was the most innocent thing in the world. She checked her reflection in the mirror and turned to Ana who had just walked into the room from the kitchen. "How do I look?" she asked, wanting her best friend's opinion of the outfit combination she'd picked for the evening, consisting of a short, gold, strapless dress that hugged every curve of her body and black court heels with a matching clutch bag.

"Like you care," Ana said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Maybe I do?" Karen smiled, not giving anything away to her friend. "See you later sweet cheeks," she said, brushing against her as she headed towards the door.

"Bye," her friend replied, still watching her suspiciously as she left their apartment.

* * *

Karen walked out of the building and smiled when she saw Derek walking towards her. She saw his eyes widen as he glanced at her choice of outfit, causing her to blush a light shade of pink under his scrutiny.

"You look stunning," he told her as he moved to kiss her cheek.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking hold of his arm as they began to walk. "Where are we going?"

"I know a bar on the corner," he said, moving his hand to rest upon her back.

Karen nodded her head and smiled as he guided her, neither saying a word. When they entered the bar he took her hand and led her towards the counter. "What would you like?"

"I'll have whatever you're having," she said, placing herself on one of the stools. Luckily the place was quiet as it was only half past seven so they needn't wait for service or for a seat to become available. They had been told to meet the company at nine giving them plenty of time to relax before the evening's festivities would commence.

"There you go," Derek said, sliding a glass of scotch towards Karen as he sat down. "To a job well done," he smiled, lifting the glass up to toast her.

"Don't jinx me," she laughed, tapping her glass against his. "We don't know what the reviewers have said yet," she said before taking a sip of the brown liquid.

"Darling they loved you," he assured her sincerely. "Even if they didn't and they trashed your performance in their reviews tomorrow I wouldn't care because I couldn't fault it."

"Well I'm glad I didn't disappoint," she smiled, looking down.

"You never do."

Karen heard the seriousness of his tone and she looked up to find him watching her intently. Their eyes locked and she laughed, taking another sip of her drink. After a few more seconds of silence she asked, "So what happens now?"

"We wait for the reviews to come in tomorrow and then Eileen will decide where to go from there," he told her, earning a nod of her head in response. He lifted his hand to catch the attention of the barman, indicating they wanted another round. "Until then, we spend the evening enjoying ourselves."

* * *

Derek held the door open for Karen; placing his hand on her back as he followed her into the bar in which Eileen had arranged their gathering. As soon as they walked through the door, she could immediately sense the electric atmosphere within the room. Karen noticed a few heads turn in their direction as they made their way through the cast. She glanced at Derek who appeared not to notice, or if he did, acted as if he didn't care. She spotted her friends gathered around a table, near the stage.

"I'll get us drinks," Derek told her, to which she nodded her head in agreement. She smiled as she saw Sam stand in front of the microphone and heard his voice fill the room as he began to sing the first lines of "New York, New York." Smiling at how great he sounded, she made her way through the crowd in the bar towards her friends. As she approached, she was stopped by Julia, who sat at a table with Tom and Eileen, engulfing her in a warm hug and offered her congratulations on the success of the workshop once again.

"You were wonderful," Tom agreed, smiling at her as he stood to squeeze her arm affectionately, while Julia and Eileen began to speak once again.

"Thanks Tom," Karen replied, touched that he thought so. She noticed him stand awkwardly and she frowned as he appeared to flounder for words. "Is something wrong?" she asked, worried that it may have something to do with her performance that morning.

"No nothing's wrong," Tom said before letting out a small sigh. "I just," he began but couldn't find the right words. "Karen I owe you an apology," he finally said.

Taken aback, Karen began, "Tom there's no need-"

"Yes there is," he said, stopping her. "I should never have brought your personal business into the workplace. I have no excuse for my actions other than I didn't want anything to jeopardise the show. I was wrong in what I did and for that I'm truly sorry."

Karen smiled at his apology. Out of the four members of the creative team, Tom had been the one she had the most distance with after hearing his argument with Derek that day. She didn't know why exactly, but she always assumed it was because he was disappointed in her after he had assumed she was sleeping with her director. She was glad that they now seemed to be putting any bad feelings aside because if she were to tell the truth, she did actually like him and respected his work greatly. "Tom I understand your reasons and I forgive you," Karen said sincerely. "I think it's about time we put it all behind us and start again."

"You're a class act, you know that?" Tom smiled, relieved that she had accepted his apology and grateful for the fact they could now draw a line over the whole affair.

"Hey Karen, get up here!" Sam called from the stage, redirecting the young woman's attention for a moment.

"Go," Tom urged as Karen looked back at him apologetically.

"Thanks Tom, for everything," Karen smiled, placing a kiss upon his cheek as she moved towards her friends. When she finally reached the table she was greeted by loud cheers and whistles. She laughed at their welcome and blushed slightly from all the attention they were attracting to their table.

"Get on stage Iowa," Bobby called, wrapping his arm around Jessica's shoulder. "We want to hear you sing."

"You hear me sing all the time," Karen laughed as she heard more calls for her to sing.

"Backing down Miss Cartwright?"

Karen turned to see Derek standing behind her, smirking as he held up her wine glass. She could see a challenging glint in his eyes and sent him a playful glare back. "Are you challenging me Mr Wills?"

Derek's smirk grew wider and he raised his eyebrows knowing he needn't speak any words to make her react. Karen narrowed her eyes, much to Derek and the group's amusement. "Jessica, Sue I need you," Karen told them, turning around and making her way towards the stage.

The two women exchanged excited glances and quickly made their way after Karen, who had already requested the music for the song she wanted to sing. Karen laughed as she heard a few cheers at sound of the familiar beat. After turning to look at Jessica and Sue, who also seemed extremely enthusiastic at her choice of song, she took her place between them. As she began to sing the first lines of "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera, the sound in the room escalated as many of the cast began to shout and whistle, clearly enjoying the show.

As the three women sang and moved to one of their choreographed dances, one person in particular found it hard to tear his eyes away but not entirely for the same reason as everyone else. Admittedly the brunette's singing, acting and dancing abilities spoke for themselves, but what caught Derek's attention was how she appeared to be so much more confident. He remembered when he had first met Karen, how she had come across so young and innocent in his apartment. As he stood watching her now, he found it hard to believe she was in fact the same person. Admittedly she was still young, innocent and to some extent fragile, but she now oozed a new found confidence that Derek found incredibly attractive. Not that he thought of her as unattractive under normal circumstances, far from it in fact. There had always been something about Karen that drew him to her and seeing her like this, he felt more drawn than ever.

As the song neared its close, Karen smiled and made her way off the stage and purposely towards her director. She mirrored his smirk as she stood before him, running her finger down the front of his shirt very suggestively. She heard a few whistles around her and she smiled as she danced closer to him, singing the final lines, "Sweat dripping over my body, dancing and getting just a little naughty."

Derek visibly choked as Karen's body pressed against his own and he had to resist placing his hands upon the gold material that accentuated the curvature of her hips. She had no idea the feelings of want she was provoking within him. Memories of their night together flooded into his mind and he had to force all irrational thoughts away. If he didn't, he would've grabbed her and taken her then and there. "Wanna get dirty, it's about time for my arrival," he heard her whisper, moving her head towards his. For a brief moment he actually thought she was going to kiss him, but was severely disappointed when she didn't. Instead, as she reached the penultimate "Uh what?" she took the wine glass he was holding and smirked as she pushed his chest causing him to recoil slightly. This action came much to the audience's amusement, which was shown through a thunderous applause when she stepped away from him.

Karen laughed at Derek's reaction which appeared to be a mixture of being amused, confused and impressed all at the same time. Turning her attention to Jessica and Sue, she winked at them as they laughed at everyone's reaction, both to their performance and to the obvious shock they felt at seeing their lead act so flirtatiously towards their director. As the applause died down she looked back at Derek who was still looking at her, seeing an all too familiar glint in his eyes.

* * *

The remainder of the evening past quickly, with the entire cast and crew going all out with the knowledge that they had the day off for the first time in weeks. Many drinks had been consumed, many drunken renditions of songs had been sung and Karen now found herself moving to sit beside her director at the bar. "Having fun?" she asked as she perched herself on the stool beside him, noticing the nearly empty scotch glass in his hand.

"What do you think?" he asked smirking and Karen could hear the slight slur in his words.

"Do you want another drink?" she laughed as he finished his scotch.

"Yeah I think if I have another drink, I might do something I regret in the morning," he told her, looking down at the now empty glass.

"Two more please!" Karen requested, holding up two fingers as she called for the barman's attention.

Derek looked at her amused and returned the smile she gave him. "I think you may be a bad influence Miss Cartwright."

Karen watched as the barman slid two glasses of scotch towards them. She picked up her glass and held it in the air, smirking. "I don't think that's possible Mr Wills."

* * *

"Iowa are you coming or not?" Bobby called from near the door. He, along with Jessica, Sue and Sam, had all decided to head to another bar around the corner to continue their partying. Karen had debated their offer but had decided against it. She already felt tipsy and the last thing she wanted was to wake up to face the reviews with a hangover.

"No you go ahead and have a good one," Karen smiled, waving as her friends all said their goodbyes.

Derek waited until they were gone before telling her, "I'll walk you home."

Karen smiled as he made to stand, offering his hand to help her off the stool. She led the way out of the room and onto the street, all the while with Derek's hand placed on her back. They walked a few blocks in silence, both feeling the tension between them building with every passing step. After another block Karen couldn't take the silence anymore. "Derek-" she began before getting cut of as he turned her to face him, placing his lips hungrily upon her own.

* * *

**AN: I am DEVASTATED that NBC decided to cancel Smash! :'''( I'm sure you all feel my grief too, so to (hopefully) make you feel a little better, I decided to upload the next chapter :) Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last post, I hope you enjoy this one too! xxx**


	11. Rules Made

**Chapter 11 – Rules Made**

Derek pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as he felt Karen react with just as much want as his own. He groaned as he felt her pull away slightly. "Cab," she breathed as he pulled her closer, capturing her lips again. He held his arm out to signal a cab and opened the door as soon as one pulled up beside them. Karen quickly got in, and he followed, closing the door behind him.

"Where to?" the driver asked gruffly, looking at them in his rear view mirror.

"Your place," Karen breathed, knowing it was closer than her own apartment.

Derek gave the driver the address and sat back in his seat, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to the woman sat beside him. The ride was painfully slow as the driver navigated his way through the streets and he was becoming increasingly impatient, not helped by the fact that Karen's hand tantalised his thigh the entire way. When it finally pulled up, Derek gave the driver more than enough to cover the fare before getting out and helping Karen behind him.

Both walked into the building and after offering a brisk greeting to Derek's doorman, they headed straight to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, both pairs of lips sought each other, not wanting to lose another second of contact. Derek pushed Karen against the wall as she ran her fingers through his hair. When the elevator doors signalled their arrival, he immediately picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked into his home.

"Couch," she ordered, attaching her lips once again against his own.

Derek did as he was ordered, making his way directly to the couch. He placed Karen down, staying in the same position between her legs. She gripped his black shirt and pulled him closer to her, wanting to feel his body against her own as she slid further down on the couch with him hovering above her. She gasped as his hand lifted her leg higher, resulting in his crotch rubbing against her. Knowing how badly he wanted her and the feeling of his lips on her own made her feel insane with desire, something to which she was never prone.

He ran his one hand along the under part of her thigh, using the other to run his hand along the soft skin of her cheek. Feeling Karen push against him, he smiled and pulled away from their hungry kiss. He could feel her fingers run through his hair as she began to place kisses on his face and neck and he had to bite his lip not to groan in pleasure. "If you keep doing that I'll just have to have you right now," he rasped, holding onto her waist.

Karen bit his earlobe lightly in response and could feel him smile as she placed more kisses along his jaw. His lips hungrily caught hers again as she ripped his shirt open, quickly disposing of it on to the floor. She trailed her hands down his bare chest and she could feel him moan into her mouth. Her hands found their way to the top of his trousers and she began to push them down, using her legs and feet for assistance when needed.

Nearing his naked state, Derek's hands found her thighs again, dragging her dress up. He broke the kiss for a brief pause to remove it in one swift movement. Arching her back, he released the clasp of her bra and began to suck and tease her skin, as he quickly discarded the garment onto the floor.

Karen moaned as his mouth worked its way over every centimetre of her body. Her fingers moved to the elastic of his boxer shorts and she removed them completely, revealing him freely for the first time. She bit her lip as thoughts of what he did to her the last time they slept together filled her mind. She gasped as she felt his mouth move down her body, placing gentle kisses on her waist before trailing further down to her bikini line. He looked up to see her with her eyes closed, biting her lip to control her need. He smiled at her reaction and removed the garment, whispering, "What do you want?" as he held her hips tight.

"Derek," Karen moaned, feeling his warm breath against her skin.

"Tell me what you want Karen," he commanded, smiling as he placed kisses on her waist.

"I want you," she moaned, gripping onto the material of the couch.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, wanting to prolong their months of abstinence for a few moments longer. He wanted to make sure she was ready mentally for what was about to happen. Physically he didn't need to worry, he already knew the answer from the way her body was responding to his every touch.

"I- Inside me," she gasped. "Please, Derek-"

Not needing to be asked twice, Derek covered himself with a condom, moved his body into position and pushed into her. As a moan escaped Karen's lips, he quickly silenced his own by kissing her. Their tongues began another battle of dominance as he thrust within her, making sure to fill her with every movement.

Karen bit the bottom of Derek's lip as he hit a certain spot within her. Her back arched as he hit it again and she moaned into his mouth as he continued to push into her harder, making sure to hit the same spot repeatedly. Her hand instinctively moved to run her thumb across his temple, which was becoming damp from perspiration. She heard him groan as her fingers ran through his messy hair, before eventually moving them to rest upon his shoulder blades as her orgasm began to build. She felt his chest rub against her own as their movements became sharper. She closed her eyes, taking in every feeling she was experiencing as her breath became more laboured.

Derek watched her head dip back and a moan escape her lips as he lifted her thigh to drive himself deeper into her. He could feel her walls beginning to tighten around him with every stroke. She was near her release and he was determined to get her there. He needed to see her perfect face again as she tipped over the edge.

Karen moved her hands so they were wrapped completely around his back and tightened her hold on him as she let the feeling overcome her. She felt Derek push into her again, making sure to hold some of his weight as not to crush her small frame as he collapsed on top of her.

"Derek," Karen breathed, moving her hand from his back to play with his hair. He placed a gentle kiss upon her shoulder, waiting for his breathing to return to normal before looking at her. When he eventually did, he saw her cheeks were still flushed and her hair lay, spread wildly around her. She looked glowing and he smiled as he placed a kiss on her plump lips. He watched her for a few silent moments, stroking her cheek as she closed her eyes, clearly exhausted from the day's events. When he felt her breathing slow, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep well darling."

* * *

Karen awoke in the middle of an empty bed. She sat up slowly, touching her head in an attempt to concentrate on her surroundings. When she finally focussed after sitting up slowly, she pulled the covers on the bed back and made her way towards the drawers to find a shirt and pair of bottoms to wear. When she had changed, she walked out of the room and down the stairs, finding Derek sat at the dining table working on his laptop. She figured he must've carried her upstairs and felt her cheeks flame red as the memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She slowly approached him and smiled slightly as she quietly said, "Morning."

"Good morning," he smirked, looking at her choice of post-sex attire. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know," she answered sitting beside him. She took his mug of tea into her hands and looked into it, trying to figure out how she was supposed to be feeling.

"Do you regret what happened?" he asked, watching as she took a sip.

"No," she answered honestly, waiting to see his reaction.

"Good because neither do I," he said, returning his gaze back to his laptop.

Karen looked at him with wide eyes. "That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he answered, not giving anything away. "What else do you want me to say?"

Karen looked down at her hands because she didn't actually know what she wanted him to say. Instead she looked back at him and whispered, "What is this?" When she saw the confused look upon Derek's face, she felt the need to rectify her meaning. "Between us I mean?"

"What do you want it to be?" Derek asked, turning fully to look at her head on.

"I don't know," Karen admitted with a shrug. "I'm attracted to you Derek, you know that, but my heart is telling me that I'm still in love with Dev," she continued, each word spoken honestly. "I don't want another relationship right now. If that's what you're looking for then-"

"Karen, stop" he told her, taking her hand. "I don't expect a relationship from you. We're both adults who happen to be attracted to each other. We're making no promises to each other. If we're both consenting to whatever happens between us, I personally don't see anything wrong with that."

Karen listened to him, knowing he made a valid point. They both knew the sexual tension that was present between them and they had both consented to everything that had happened so far. Why would she even consider walking away from the option of more time with this man, especially if she was in for more rounds of earth-shattering sex?

"If you don't want anything at all to happen again then I promise that I will not try to persuade you otherwise. I just don't see why we should deprive ourselves of meaningless interactions," he finished, with a shrug.

"Alright say hypothetically that we did begin this arrangement of sleeping together? We'd need to set some ground rules first," Karen said, liking the sound of meaningless sex more by the passing second. Yes, she still loved Dev but she couldn't deprive herself of such needs, even if it meant sleeping with her womanising director who she knew she should probably avoid at all costs.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, curious as to what she would suggest.

Karen thought for a moment before saying, "Well first I think we need to agree that if one of us wants to end this arrangement we can with no strings attached."

"That sounds fair," Derek agreed, nodding his head. "What else?"

"We're allowed to see other people if we want to. No commitments solely to each other."

"Again, fair," he smiled. "Anything else, Miss Cartwright?"

"Nobody can find out about this. We keep it between us."

"Of course love. Now is that all?"

"That's all Mr Wills," Karen smiled.

"So are we agreed?" he asked as he leaned closer to her, hoping she would say yes.

"Agreed," she whispered. The words had only just left her mouth when she felt Derek's lips touch her own. She kissed back before slowly pulling away, tracing her thumb against his stubble. "I have to go," she told him.

"Darling you don't have to go anywhere," he said, smiling as he kissed her lips again.

Karen smiled at the touch, pulling away reluctantly she laughed, knowing she had to leave. "Derek I have things I need to do today and besides, you're meeting with Eileen, Julia and Tom in an hour," she stated as he frowned, obviously annoyed. Placing a kiss upon his creased forehead, she stood up from her seat. "Just promise me that whatever the outcome of the reviews, you'll be the one to break it to me?"

Derek laughed at her question before replying with, "I promise."

"Thank you," she smiled and indicated the clothes that she was wearing. "Do you mind if I borrow these?"

"That'll be the second shirt you've taken from me Miss Cartwright," he teased, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

"You'll get it back Mr Wills," she told him, mentally reminding herself to bring the shirts the next time she came to his apartment. "I'll let myself out," she told him, placing another kiss upon his lips.

He watched as she picked up her bag from the counter and made her way to the elevator, laughing quietly to himself as the reality of their agreement actually sank in.

* * *

**AN: And the plot thickens ... Thank you for reading/reviewing the last post and big, big, big thank you to all those who are following and have favourited this story and myself as an author, I cannot begin to tell you how much your feedback and support means! Total Cartwills this chapter, so I hope you enjoy xxx**


	12. Seal the Deal

**Chapter 12 – Seal the Deal**

"So how was your night?" Ana asked as she sipped the coffee Karen had poured for her. Both were sat with their feet curled up on the sofa, covered in blankets, ready for Karen to update her friend on the previous evening's events.

"It was really good actually," Karen said, smiling. "I think everyone took full advantage of the fact we have the day off today."

"I bet," Ana laughed. "What time did you get in after?"

"About two?" Karen lied, knowing her friend was asleep when she had returned at quarter past seven after taking the cab from Derek's apartment.

"Not bad then" she said as she picked up her laptop, believing the lie her friend had just told.

"No."

"Have your read the reviews yet?" Ana asked, opening her internet homepage.

"No I'm avoiding them," Karen admitted. "I don't want to fret over what the reviewers have said until I hear what the next steps are from Derek."

"Derek?" Ana asked turning to look at her friend.

Karen could see a smirk playing at the corner of her lips but chose to ignore it. Instead she replied with, "Yeah, he told me last night that he'd phone today to update me."

"When do you think you'll hear?"

Karen looked at her phone and saw the time to be going on half past nine. "They were meeting at eight so hopefully I'll hear from him soon."

Ana watched as Karen looked at the screen, wishing it would ring to put her out of her misery. She took her friend's hand and squeezed it gently. "Stop worrying, I'm sure the reviews are great."

"I hope so," Karen said, attempting a small smile.

"They will be," Ana assured again. "Now take your mind off the reviews and tell me what happened with Derek last night. I want all the dirty details," she said teasingly.

Karen laughed at her friend, grateful that she was attempting to take her mind off the upcoming news. She began to tell her different stories from the night, making sure to leave out any mention of her and Derek's escapades at the end, or any moments in general she thought would result in a few raised eyebrows. Ana may have wanted "dirty details" but that didn't mean Karen was willing to divulge any to her. As she stated before, she was never one to kiss and tell.

* * *

Derek walked out of Eileen's office and immediately took his phone out of his pocket. He quickly located Karen's number and pressed the call button, making sure that nobody was in close enough earshot to hear the conversation he was about to have as he waited for the elevator. It rang only once before he heard her soft voice answer, "Derek?"

"Are you sitting down?" he asked, immediately hearing the worry present in her voice.

"Please tell me they weren't bad?" Karen asked, sitting down on one of the seats in the café. After her conversation with Ana, she had made her way into work. Initially they had told her to take the day off and she was grateful to accept, but staying in the apartment waiting for news had slowly started to drive her crazy. Instead she had decided to be productive, to first take her mind off the impending phone call, and second to earn some extra money. She was sure to need it if all had not gone well, resulting in the creative team deciding to kill the musical or, even worse, fire her. A feeling of dread overcame her at the thought and she held her breath waiting for Derek's reply.

"Rehearsals start again tomorrow," he told her and smiled hearing the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"I can't believe it," was all she could say, a smile instantly breaking out on her face.

"Get ready darling," he said, still smiling as he entered the elevator, pressing the button to take him down. "We're going to Boston."

* * *

Karen walked into Derek's apartment just after eleven o'clock that evening. He had filled her in on all the reviews on the phone and she was in no way surprised to find him sitting in the same spot at the table where she had left him that morning; this time surrounded by written notes. She walked over and sat on the chair beside him. "What are you working on?" she asked, peering at the pages in front of them.

"Blocking for Boston," he answered, frowning as he scribbled out a note.

"Do you want some help?"

"No darling," he answered, looking at her. "I want something else entirely from you."

"Is that so?" Karen smiled, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Mhmm."

Karen smirked as she kissed his lips again, before beginning to trail small pecks along his jaw, all the way to his ear. "You know I've been thinking about our deal all day," she whispered seductively.

"So have I," he whispered back. He waited until she looked at him again before saying, "I think it's time to seal it, don't you?"

* * *

Derek smoothed Karen's arm as they both lay on the couch, exhausted from their second session of the day. He heard her laugh and smiled amused. "What's so funny?"

"Do you think we'll ever manage to reach the bedroom?" she asked, causing Derek to laugh heartily.

"Don't you like my couch Miss Cartwright?" he teased, pulling her body closer to him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's a fine couch Mr Wills, but it would be nice to not have pain in my back every time we finish."

"Point taken," he agreed, feeling his own back beginning to ache from the position in which he lay. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" he asked, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips.

She nodded her head and slowly moved off him, picking her top up from off the floor to put back on.

"Darling there's no need to cover up, I've seen it all before," Derek smirked as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her bare waist.

She closed her eyes at the feeling of his warm skin against her own. She felt his fingers trail along her stomach and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop a moan escaping.

Derek moved his head so his mouth skimmed across her ear, whispering "Come with me," before taking her hand and leading her towards the stairs.

* * *

Karen awoke early the next morning to find Derek's body pressed against her back, his arm hanging lazily around her waist. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw the time to be a few minutes before six o'clock. Slowly turning, she watched as Derek slept peacefully. She didn't want to wake him but she knew she had to. She didn't want him to think she'd changed her mind about their agreement when he awoke to find her gone.

She placed her lips against his neck and trailed her way up until they lay gently upon his lips. She could feel Derek smile as he returned the favour, tightening his hold around her body. Pulling away, she watched as he opened his eyes. "Hey it's nearly six," she told him as she placed her hand on his chest. "I have to go to get ready for rehearsal."

Derek nodded in understanding, kissing her again. "Tonight?"

"Sure," she replied, getting out of bed with the duvet wrapped around her. "Mind if I borrow this?" she teased.

"That depends if I'll get it back," he teased back. "I'm still holding out on my two shirts and the pair of bottoms you took."

"That's where you're wrong Mr Wills. I have them downstairs in my bag," she told him matter-of-factly as she walked towards the door. "I'll see you in rehearsal."

* * *

Entering the studio, Karen made her way directly to the back of the room where her friends all sat. She could feel Derek's eyes upon her but she had to act normal, even though she felt anything but. Only two hours before she had been in his apartment, their naked bodies entwined as they lay in bed under the duvet after having sex for the third time in less than twenty-four hours, and now she had to pretend that no such interactions had ever taken place between them. He was her director and nothing more.

"How are you feeling Iowa?" Jessica asked as Karen sat beside her.

"Did you get in some well earned sleep?" Bobby chimed in, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh I don't think she did much sleeping," Sue commented, causing laughs to emanate from the group. Karen put on her best unimpressed face and looked between them.

"Ignore them Karen," Sam said, trying to stifle another laugh. "They just want you to dish the dirt on what happened between you and the Dark Lord after we left."

"Sorry to disappoint but there's no dirt to dish," she said. "Derek made sure I got home safely and then left."

"You're no fun," Bobby said, disheartened at the lack of information that he could quite easily turn into gossip.

"Okay everyone, we have lots to do so let's get to work," they heard Derek call from the front of the room. Standing up at his command, they all made their way to the centre of the room, waiting for his next instruction.

* * *

The day passed quickly, with everyone's spirits remaining high due to the prospect that within a few months previews would be underway in Boston. Even the warning of a severe workload and long hours didn't seem to dampen the mood, which was reflected in the high energy performances that were given throughout the hours they remained in the studio. If the vibe was to be anything similar, they were sure to take the stage in Boston by storm.

"Where are we heading?" Bobby asked as he opened the doors leading them into the cool, New York air.

"The only place I'm heading is home," Karen said, smiling as she held out her hand to hail a cab. After maintaining the same level of enthusiasm throughout the day, she was left feeling physically exhausted. She hadn't spoken to Derek about his invitation in bed that morning, so assuming he had withdrawn his offer, she decided she wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with a bottle of red wine and a take-away.

"You're so boring," Bobby teased. "Come for a drink with us?"

"No really, you go ahead," she protested. "I'll come next time, I promise."

"Okay but we're holding you to that Iowa," Jessica warned, hugging her friend before they separated ways.

Karen smiled as they walked away before turning her attention to the passing traffic. She held her arm out again, waiting for a cab to pull up beside her.

"Having trouble?" a voice asked behind her. Turning around, she smiled as she saw the dark figure of her director approaching her. "You know, the usual," she answered, turning her attention back to the street.

"Where are you heading?" he inquired, stopping beside her.

"Straight home," she said, looking up at him accusingly. "I'm shattered because somebody likes to make us work hard."

"Right," he smirked, looking down at her. "You're still welcome to come back to mine if you want?"

"I would take you up on that offer but I think I'm afraid I'm much too tired for such activities tonight," she teased. "If I come back, you'd have to do all the work while I just lie there."

"No different to a normal night then," he teased back, earning himself a look of amused shock from the young woman. He laughed at her expression before saying, "It's a joke."

"Yeah it better be," she laughed as a cab pulled up beside them. She knew he had slept with many women in the past and she was simply another notch on his leading lady bedpost, but she would not allow him to make her feel inadequate when referring to her sex life. She opened the door and sat inside, looking out to Derek who had made no attempt to follow. "Are we going to yours or what?" she asked smirking, determined to make him re-evaluate his perception of her, joking or otherwise.

* * *

**AN: I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times that I've lost count and I am still not completely happy with it :( I hope you enjoy it more than I do, sorry in advance if you don't! Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed the last post! It was really appreciated xxx**


	13. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter 13 – Secrets and Lies**

"I don't think I can move."

Derek, who was trying to catch his own breath, laughed as he turned to look at the woman beside him. Her chest heaved as she attempted to control her own breathing and her post-sex glow, in his opinion, made her look even more beautiful. "Then don't," he stated, turning completely on his side to face her. "Stay the night."

"I can't," she told him, wishing she was able to accept his offer in order to stay in his bed. "If I stay, Ana will become suspicious of my whereabouts," she continued, as means of an explanation. She had been able to lie the previous evening by saying she was meeting colleagues from work for a few drinks and would be back late. Luckily, she hadn't been called up on it, as she had returned that morning while Ana was still asleep. Risking staying at Derek's for a third night running was not something she thought she was capable of doing. "The only way this can work is if it's kept a secret," she reminded him, turning on her side to face him.

"I understand darling," he said, placing a kiss upon her lips.

"If it's any consolation, I would've stayed if I could," she teased, pulling back the covers as she slowly moved out of bed, her body still not feeling quite like her own.

Derek smiled as he watched her change back into the clothes she had worn for rehearsal. She tied her hair into a ponytail in an attempt to control the wildness of her curls, while making her way around the bed to place another kiss on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered, smiling as she moved away from him towards the door.

"Karen?" she heard him call, turning to look back at him as she reached for the door handle. "If it's any consolation, you do work pretty hard," he teased, referring to the conversation that took place earlier that evening, outside the studio building.

"Imagine my relief," she said sarcastically, laughing as she saw the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes playfully, opening the door to walk through, calling back, "Have a good evening Derek," as she did so.

* * *

Karen walked into her apartment to find Ana sat at the kitchen table, laptop placed in front of her. "I was just about to call out a search party," she told her, as Karen placed her bag on one of the seats.

"Sorry, I finished rehearsal and then remembered I needed a few odds and ends," she said, earning a nod of the head from her friend.

"Well I'm glad you're back because I'm starving. Do you fancy ordering in?"

"You completely read my mind," Karen smiled, picking up the phone to hand to her. "Order our usual and I'll crack open the wine."

"Okay," Ana replied, taking the phone and immediately dialling the number of their local Indian.

* * *

Within the hour their food was delivered, Karen had showered and changed, Ana had gotten the number off the delivery man and they were both sat on the couch with their food and wine.

"How did your audition go?" Karen asked, looking at her friend as she took a mouthful of rice.

"It didn't," Ana replied glumly. "They practically slammed the door in my face, saying they'd already found what they needed."

"You'll find something else," Karen assured, feeling a great deal of sympathy for her. She'd been in her situation many times before she had been asked to play Isabella, so she knew exactly how her friend felt after yet another rejection.

"Let's hope so, otherwise I really will have to attempt to write the next 'Rent'," Ana said, smiling as she took a sip of her wine.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed for you to find something," Karen teased. "For Broadway's sake, if not your own."

Ana laughed as she placed the wine glass back on the coffee table, picking up the small card she had been given as she sat back. "On a more positive note, at least I got a hot guy's number. Not a total waste of a day."

"He was pretty hot," Karen said, still amused at the fact Ana seemed to be able to attract any person who came into contact with her, including the man who happened to deliver their mountainous order of take-away.

"I'll definitely be giving him a call," she said, placing the card beside her on the couch. Looking back at her friend, she asked, "Now tell me, have you got your eye on anyone?"

"Unless you mean the gay men I seem to spend every hour of my day with, then no," Karen replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Derek's not gay," Ana teased, trying to hide the smirk that was threatening to form on her face.

"No he's not," Karen agreed, taking another mouthful of food as she contemplated her next words. "He is my boss though and he is also a known to be a serial womaniser."

"These are bad things because?" Ana questioned teasingly, resulting in another laugh from her friend.

"Ana I've been there once before and I'm not going back for seconds," she lied, taking another mouthful of food. After she had finished, she spoke again. "I have decided it's time to officially get back in the game though. I love Dev and a part of me probably always will, but I can't pine for him for the rest of my life."

"That's my girl," Ana said, raising her wine glass. "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings," Karen repeated, lightly tapping her glass against Ana's raised one.

* * *

"You promised you'd come Iowa," Jessica pointed out the next afternoon during their lunch break. The two women, along with Sue, had popped to grab food at a nearby café they frequented during the week. Karen had text Ana to let her know their destination and now the four were situated around a small, round table outside.

"I know I did," Karen said, wishing she hadn't. The effects of the second bottle of wine she and Ana had polished off the night before had definitely taken its toll on her. She was finding it hard to function properly and the mere thought of a night out was making her feel nauseous. "I just don't know if I can handle any more alcohol today."

"Come on it will be fun," Sue encouraged, wanting a night out with the girls.

"Karen you were the one saying yesterday you wanted a new beginning," Ana pointed out. "I think tonight would be the perfect excuse to do so."

Knowing there was no way out of it, Karen sighed and put a smile on her face as she said, "Okay, you win. I'll come."

"Right now that's sorted," Jessica said triumphantly. "Where do you want to go?"

* * *

Derek stood at the piano, frowning as he looked over the scene they were planning to work on that afternoon. He had asked Julia to rewrite certain parts but from what he could see, it still needed work. He was about to call her up on it when he heard Eileen's voice demand his attention.

"Derek?" she called as she made her way towards his position at the piano. "Are you free this evening?"

"That depends on the reason you're inquiring, Eileen," he said, looking up at her with a serious expression on his face. He was not in the mood for niceties when he had a scene that needed to be completed before the end of lunch.

"I need you, Tom and Julia to come to my office," she said, not allowing him to make any excuses. "We have a few things we need to sort."

Derek nodded his head in response. "I'll rearrange my plans," he told her, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Great," she said, smiling at him. "Eight o'clock?"

"Sure," Derek said looking down at his phone, beginning to email the necessary people in order to cancel his original plans. When he looked back up he saw Eileen leaving her spot in front of Julia and Tom, who were sat in their positions behind the creative table. When she had left the room, Derek focussed his gaze on his lyricist and playwright, heading straight in her direction. He practically slammed his hand upon the sheet of paper, while raising his voice as he exclaimed, "Julia that is still a black hole!"

* * *

Karen walked back into the studio after lunch with Jessica and Sue, who were speaking excitedly of the evening they had planned. She laughed as they began to exchange ideas of what to wear, sitting down on the f loor to put her dance shoes back on. She heard her phone vibrate in her bag so quickly took a peak to find a new text message.

_Have a meeting with the creative team this evening. Mine at eleven? - D_

Karen smiled as she stole a glance at her director, who happened to give a tight smile back as their eyes locked. After he tore his eyes away, she looked back at her phone and quickly replied.

_Night out with the girls. Quickie after rehearsal? – K_

She waited a moment, pretending to look at her phone, before stealing another glance in his direction. She saw the smirk on his face as he read the message she had just sent. She smiled to herself, looking back at her own phone awaiting his reply, which came through a few seconds later.

_I'll look forward to it - D_

Karen smirked as she heard him call for their attention to begin the afternoon session. She quickly deleted the messages she had sent and received, not wanting to risk anybody seeing them, before getting to her feet, heading for the centre of the room to begin the scene.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Karen pushed Derek into his apartment with her hand pressed firmly against his chest. Their lips never left each other as they made their way towards the stairs, breaking only to quickly ascend them with hands joined. When they finally reached his bedroom, they both got to work in removing the other's clothes. "How long have you got?" Derek questioned, placing another heated kiss upon the young woman's lips as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"One hour?" Karen said as more of a question, slinging the shirt out of her hands. They'd left rehearsal just before six due to Eileen's insistence that they finish for the day, so that gave her until seven to spend with Derek, before she had to head to her apartment to get ready for Jessica and Sue's arrival at nine. "You?"

"Meeting is at eight so a little more than you," he said, lifting her top in one swift movement.

"We'd better get to it then," she whispered, feeling his lips place themselves upon her shoulder.

"Lead the way Miss Cartwright," he whispered back, placing another kiss upon her lips.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to direct her director, Karen pressed her hand against his bare chest and pushed him away from her, directly onto the clean and pristinely made bed sheets. She saw the usual smirk present on his lips as he looked up at her position standing in front of him. She slowly slid down the leggings she had worn for rehearsal and, returning her own smirk, climbed on top of him in nothing but her lingerie. She felt his strong hands grasp her waist as hovered above him before moving to straddled him. She could feel his erection becoming harder through the thin material of the jogging bottoms he was wearing. She smirked as she purposely rubbed against it, resulting in Derek closing his eyes at the feeling she was causing. Leaning closer, she moved her mouth to his ear and whispered huskily, "Where do you think we should start Mr Wills?" She lifted her head as another smirk graced her lips and laughed as he quickly flipped them over; pressing his lips against the ones he eagerly sought.

* * *

"Oh God," Karen gasped as she rolled off the man beneath her onto the now crumpled grey sheets. Her breath caught and she laughed as she saw him turn to look at her. She smiled shyly as she looked back at him. His hand grazed her cheek and her smile widened as she felt him pull her in for another kiss.

Derek smiled as he felt her respond and slowly trailed his hand from the side of her face, down her body and finally rested upon the base of her back. He pulled her closer and moaned as he felt her hand move to run through his dishevelled hair. They pulled away to catch their already ragged breath and smiled as they lay there, looking at each other.

"What time is it?" Karen asked quietly, being the first to break the silence that had encompassed them.

Derek peered over her shoulder to the clock and saw the time to be a few minutes after seven. "It's just after seven," he told her, looking back to her glowing form.

"I'm going to be late," she replied, surprised at how quickly the time had gone. She placed her hand on the duvet and was about to pull the cover back when she felt Derek's hold on her tighten. "Derek!" she protested as she felt him pull her closer to his warm body.

"Stay a few more minutes," he ordered, placing a kiss upon her shoulder.

"I have to go," she told him, smiling as she felt him place another on the sweet spot of her neck.

As he trailed another kiss up her neck, he glanced up and smirked when he saw her eyes closed. "I don't think you want to," he stated. "I don't think a few more minutes will hurt." He placed a kiss on her jaw and moved his lips to hover above her own.

Feeling no more contact, Karen opened her eyes and saw his face mere inches from hers. She looked down at his lips and then back to his eyes as he whispered, "Do you?"

Karen opened her mouth to speak a final protest but failed miserably when she felt his lips capture hers hungrily. She kissed back fervently, raising her hand to once again run her fingers through his messy hair. She knew she should leave but she also knew there was no way Derek would let her and deep down she knew she didn't want to.

* * *

At quarter to eight, Karen hurriedly collected her clothes that were strewn around the bedroom and began putting them on as Derek pulled clean clothes out of a drawer, ready for the meeting he was to attend in fifteen minutes with the rest of the creative team.

As they made their way downstairs and into the elevator, Karen checked his appearance, which she hated to admit looked rather better than her own. His post-sex hair looked a little messier than usual but in her opinion that made him look even more attractive. In comparison, she looked like she'd just rolled out of bed, which technically she had.

As the elevator stopped, she smiled as Derek placed a final kiss upon her lips before placing his hand on her back to guide her out of the elevator and eventually, the building.

"I'm so late," Karen said, holding her hand out in an attempt to hail a cab.

"Don't worry, just blame me," he said as he stood beside her.

"I fully intend to," she said, looking at him smiling. "It was your fault."

"I didn't hear you complaining," he teased, slightly lowering the hand on her back.

"That's beside the point Mr Wills," Karen said, as a cab pulled up beside them. She looked at him and smiled as he held the door open for her to get in. "See you in the morning?"

Derek nodded in response and smiled as he watched Karen get into the cab. As he started closing the door, he teased, "Not too hung-over please Miss Cartwright." He heard her laugh as he closed it fully and smiled as the cab pulled away. He stood for a moment, looking in the direction she had just left, before turning to walk in the direction of Eileen's office.

* * *

"Where were you?" Ana asked as soon as Karen made her way hurriedly into their apartment. "Jess and Sue are already here."

"What? I thought they were coming at nine," Karen exclaimed, taking her shoes off and dumping her bag onto the table.

"There you are!" Jessica said as she walked into the kitchen area with Sue, after both had heard the brunette's voice. "Where were you? We're ready to party Iowa."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Derek kept me behind to rehearse the new scene," she lied, heading towards the bathroom. She knew they'd believe her as it wasn't a complete lie. He had called to see her after rehearsal regarding the new scene. After she had said her goodbyes to her friends and the last stragglers had left the room however, they both made their way out of the building and into the cab that happened to be parked directly outside the building. "I'm going for a shower."

"Okay but be quick," Ana called back, shaking her head smiling as she heard the shower turn on. Turning towards the other two, she asked, "More wine?

* * *

**AN: Okay I'll admit, I've been in the Smash grieving process for the last week and found it so hard to write this chapter knowing it would all be over. After seeing the finale, I finally got my inspiration back because, even though it is over, it was such a bittersweet ending! Yes I know us Cartwills fans are sad there was no Karen/Derek ending but even I have to admit I had a slight "Aww" moment when I saw the Derek/Ivy scene during the "Big Finish." The finale was pretty much perfect but as usual, left me wanting to see MORE! :'( Anyway enough of my heartbroken rambling, I hope you enjoy this post and as usual, a big thank you to all of you who read/reviewed the last chapter and favourited/followed the story! It means so much to know you're enjoying it :) xxx**


	14. Happy Birthday Darling

**Chapter 14 – Happy Birthday Darling**

In the weeks that followed, Karen found herself having to lie about her whereabouts on numerous occasions. When she wasn't in rehearsals preparing for the upcoming previews or in work earning every extra dollar she could, she found herself spending more time with her director. Admittedly, they were still sleeping together but Karen felt recently that the relationship between them was becoming much more than just for the purpose of purely fulfilling each other's sexual needs. She saw Derek as a friend now, someone who she trusted and she was glad of that knowledge.

"How was the meeting?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine. Derek had insisted they go for dinner afterward to celebrate her birthday so they were currently sat in a booth enjoying each other's company. He had wanted to take her out the following day, the actual day of her birthday, but Bobby had insisted they all go out for the night and she felt obliged to say yes. Even though she had seen her friends in rehearsals she felt she hadn't spent time with them properly for weeks, something that she felt incredibly guilty about.

"You know what they're like, always wanting a piece of me," he said, smiling smugly.

Karen laughed and rolled her eyes before sarcastically saying, "That must bruise your ego."

Derek laughed at her comment. "Anyway enough about me, what are your plans for tomorrow? Are you still going out with Sam and the others?"

"Yeah we're going out for a drink or two," she said.

"Or three," Derek added with a knowing smile.

"Well what can I say?" Karen laughed, shrugging helplessly as she took a sip of her wine.

"Karen?"

Karen immediately stopped laughing and froze at the sound of the voice behind her. She knew the tone of voice and the sound of the accent all too well. She could feel Derek's eyes upon her, searching for answers but she couldn't speak. She wished that the ground would open and swallow her but she knew there was nowhere to run. Instead she put a smile on her face and turned to look at the person who had called her. "Dev," she said, attempting a smile. She felt Derek's hand take hers under the table, squeezing it to comfort her after seeing her obvious distress.

"Karen, how are you?" Dev asked, gazing between her and Derek.

"I've been good," she answered, smiling. She noticed his eyes glancing between herself and Derek and instantly felt the need to introduce them. Under normal circumstances she would not want either man to meet the other but her fate had drawn a short straw. "Dev this is my director and close friend Derek," she said, answering his questioning gaze. Turning her attention back to Derek she smiled saying, "Derek this is my ex-boyfriend, Dev."

Derek looked at the fellow Brit before him, instantly taking a dislike to him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement but made no attempt to speak.

"I can see I've obviously interrupted something so I'll leave you to it," Dev said, smiling at Karen. "Have a good day tomorrow."

"Thanks," Karen replied, watching him walk away. She turned back to Derek, feeling somewhat deflated.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worry etched across his face.

"Not really," she admitted, feeling tears forming in her eyes. For weeks she had felt like she was finally getting over him, that she was finally ready to let what they had go, but seeing him made her realise she wasn't over him like she had initially thought.

She realised she must've drifted into her own world because she didn't notice Derek stand and move beside her. "Come on," he whispered taking her hand.

Karen stood and followed him, feeling guilty that she had cut their evening short. "Derek wait," she said as she followed him out of the restaurant. "We didn't have to leave."

"Yes darling we did," he told her as he held up his arm to flag down a cab.

* * *

They sat the entirety of the cab ride in silence with Derek smoothing soft circles on her hand with his thumb as a source of comfort. He paid the driver when they pulled up and helped Karen out of the vehicle, leading her into his apartment building. They travelled the elevator in the same manner, neither speaking a word as they travelled upward. Karen glanced at him and saw his face set like stone, showing no emotion as he looked at her. She followed him into his apartment and watched as he headed straight to the kitchen area. She stopped and leant against the counter as she watched him pour two glasses of red wine. "Say something," she whispered, afraid of what was to transpire between them.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted, looking at her with a look of defeat upon his face. He had never seen her look so broken and it hurt him to see her in such a way. He'd seen her reaction all those months ago when they barely knew each other, how she had cried as he held her in his arms, but even that didn't compare to the way he saw her now.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised as she felt tears forming in her eyes again.

"Karen you have nothing to be sorry about," he told her, cupping her face within his hands.

"Yes I have because I've ruined the night you had planned," she said as the first tear fell, which she felt Derek stroke away with his thumb. His eyes pierced hers and she was taken aback at the look of concern she saw within them.

"Darling you've ruined nothing," he told her. "This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is," she said, becoming angry all of a sudden. "I always let him affect me. I always let him hurt me."

"Karen you loved him," Derek stated simply, causing the young woman to look at him sadly. "It's understandable," he whispered, placing a kiss upon her head. He moved his hands from her face, using his arms to cocoon her against him instead. He could feel her trembling against his body as she finally let her tears fall freely. He stroked her hair, holding her to him until her breathing calmed and her tears subsided. Pulling back, he looked at her wanting to check she was still in one piece. "You never told me what happened between the two of you. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked wanting her to know he was there for her, without wanting her to think he was prying.

"It's a long story," she told him, pulling away slightly from his grasp to wipe the tear stains away from her face.

"We have all night," he told her, wanting her to open up to him in order to take whatever pain she felt away. The truth was, he had grown to care for the young woman who stood before him. They had formed a sort of friendship, something Derek was not prone to doing with the women he chose to sleep, or even associate with.

Karen nodded and smiled slightly. "If I'm going to tell you the whole story I'll need more than that," she told him, indicating the small amount of red wine within the glass.

Derek laughed and picked up the two glasses with his one hand and the almost full bottle in his other. "Lead the way."

* * *

"I thought he was the one," she said looking down into her wine glass. "Everyone was hinting that I should marry him and he even told my mother that he was 'working on' asking me."

Derek watched in silence as she poured her heart out to him and he could swear he felt his own heart aching as he listened to her.

"I was ready to say yes as well. I was just waiting for him to pick the right time to propose and I would've accepted without thinking twice," she laughed bitterly. "I was so naïve."

Derek took her hand in his, not wanting her to feel alone. He could see the tears forming again but this time she choked them back. "Then one day I came home from another bad audition and I walked into our apartment to find my suitcase packed by the door."

Thinking of Karen walking into her apartment to find her belongings packed made Derek's blood boil. He was beyond angry but he had to keep himself calm in front of her. He didn't want her to see his anger and then completely shut him out. "He told me he needed some time to get his head together and that the only way he thought he could do it was if we separated. I was crushed," she admitted looking at him for the first time since the beginning of the story.

"What happened then?" he asked, not removing his eyes from hers for a second.

"I just took my suitcase and walked away," she said with a small shrug.

"You didn't fight him?" Derek asked, surprised that she would walk away from the life they had built together so easily.

"No, I loved him and a part of me thought that we'd be back together in a few days," she told him and sighed when she saw the amazed expression on his face. "Naïve I know."

Derek stayed silent for a few seconds, letting the information he had been told sink in.

"Anyway, Ana being the friend she is let me stay in her spare room and I didn't hear another word from Dev after I left the apartment that day. I kept waiting for my phone to ring or for him to turn up at work or the apartment to tell me he'd made a mistake but he never did. Tonight was the first time I'd seen him in nearly a year."

"Karen-" Derek began, looking at her at a loss for words.

"That's my pathetic little story," she said in an attempt to laugh off what she had told him. Leaning forward, she picked up the bottle of wine and poured herself another large glass, taking a gulp of it to calm herself. She felt Derek's hand place itself upon her arm and she turned her head to look at him.

"You don't have to hide from me Karen," he told her quietly. "I'm here for you."

"I know," she replied with a small smile. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Yes there is," she said turning to face him. "I want to thank you for being such a good friend and for planning such a lovely evening." He took hold of her waist and smiled as she sat down on his legs, straddling him. "Now how about we carry on where we left off in the restaurant?"

"Karen we don't need to-"

"I know but I want to," she told him, seriously. "I don't want Dev ruining our night. I won't let him," she said, looking into his eyes and trailing her finger along his stubble. "I want to finish this night properly."

"Then that's what we'll do," Derek told her, smiling as they both moved in for a kiss.

* * *

"Derek," Karen breathed as he pushed into her. His lips caught hers and she bit down as she felt her orgasm take over. Her body trembled against his as they collapsed in a heap on the bed, both trying to catch their breath.

Derek felt Karen move into him and heard her laugh as her breath caught in her throat. He laughed too, wrapping her in his arms. He felt the skin of her cheek lay gently on his chest and he kissed her head.

"What time is it?" he heard her whisper as she trailed soft circles over his chest with the tips of her fingers.

He looked at the clock on the bedside table and smiled as he said, "It's ten past twelve." He lifted her head so she was looking at him and kissed her gently. "Happy birthday darling."

* * *

**AN: This chapter may seem a bit slushy and pointless but I promise, this is all part of the drama to come so I hope you like it! Thank you as always for reading/reviewing/faving/following :) xxx**


	15. Hangovers

**Chapter 15 – Hangovers**

"Karen?" Derek whispered to stir the young woman from her slumber. "It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes," she replied groggily, turning to bury her head in the pillow. Her birthday had passed by in a blur of singing, dancing and drinking and she could definitely feel the after-effects as she lay in Derek's warm bed sheets.

"Okay," he told her, kissing her shoulder as he moved to get out of bed himself.

He felt his arm being grabbed and looked to his side in amusement as she whispered. "Stay with me."

He obligingly accepted and lay back down, wrapping his arms around her small frame. He smiled as she let out a contented sigh, snuggling closer to feel his warmth radiate against her. They lay still for a moment, basking in the feel of their bodies wrapped perfectly together, before Karen groaned. "How did I get here?"

Derek laughed and kissed her shoulder again. "Don't you remember?"

The brunette shook her head and groaned as the feeling of heaviness came. She turned slowly, partially opening her eyes to allow them to adjust to the sunlight within the room. Her hangover had truly come to haunt her she realised after opening them fully. "I think you may have to fill me in a little bit," she apologised, trying to focus on anything but the feeling of last night's alcohol churning in her stomach or the pounding in her head. "I didn't call you did I?" she added, worried that she'd taken Derek's words from the day before literally and dragged him out in the middle of the night to see her.

"No darling you didn't call me," he told her, regarding her in amusement. "You did show up here, drunk, at half past four though."

"Oh God I did, didn't I?" she exclaimed, closing her eyes in embarrassment as the memory of stumbling out of the elevator came back to her.

"Yes you did," he said, trying not to laugh at her.

"I am so sorry," Karen whispered. "What else did I do?"

"You told me all about your night and of how you had wanted to see me."

"Well that's not at all embarrassing," she said sarcastically as she kept her eyes closed, wishing for the second time in three days for the ground to swallow her.

"You also slurred something incoherent about wanting to sleep with me," Derek teased, waiting to see her reaction.

"I did not!" Karen gasped, opening her eyes to look at him with a mixture of shock and uncertainty present on her face. "Please tell me I didn't?"

"You did," he replied, laughing as she moved the cover up over her face.

"I am completely mortified," she mumbled.

"Don't worry I won't hold it against you," he assured and smiled as she began to peep out of the covers. "I'm actually quite flattered that you wanted me in your bed."

"It was your bed," she mumbled again.

"Either way, I was flattered," he said, smiling as he pulled the covers away from her face to place a small kiss on her forehead.

"We didn't though, did we?" she asked, wanting to check that they hadn't actually 'slept' together. She highly doubted they had due to the fact she was wearing one of Derek's tops and jogging bottoms, but she wanted to make sure just in case.

"No darling we didn't," he smiled amazed, but not affronted, that she felt the need to check.

"Oh good," she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. She saw Derek's eyebrows quirk upwards at her remark and she felt the need to quickly rectify what she had initially implied. "Not good as in good. Good as in good," she said.

"You really are hung-over," Derek stated, finding her rather adorable as she repeated her choice of words.

"You know what I mean," she complained, not in the mood to be teased by him.

"I do know what you mean," he replied. "You also know I'd never take advantage of you."

"I know," she smiled.

"I would push you out of bed to get to rehearsal though," he said in the tone he usually used when directing, pulling the covers off them much to her obvious annoyance. "Come on I'll even make you breakfast."

"Fine," Karen said as she begrudgingly moved to stand beside him. "I have to make sure I get to rehearsal on time anyway because the director is a control freak," she said, squeezing the material on his top with a smile.

"Your words will never cease to hurt," he replied, feigning pain.

"Neither will hangovers," she laughed, leading the way out of the bedroom.

* * *

"You're all over the place!" Derek shouted, out in frustration. "I do not appreciate you coming into rehearsal hung-over. You are wasting time that we quite frankly have not got."

Bobby visibly winced as the Brit criticised all their work. "Bobby, I need you and Jessica downstage," he reprimanded. "Is it really that bloody difficult?"

Karen looked at her friends apologetically and then back at Derek. He was clearly annoyed that they were off their game but he hadn't chastised her half as much as the others, even though it was her fault for their current states.

Linda looked between Derek and the ensemble, noticing the rising animosity. "Let's take a ten," she said, smiling slightly to try to calm the tension in the room.

Walking to the back of the room, Karen took a sip of the water in her bottle. Her head was still pounding, not helped by the never-ending shouting coming from their director. She understood his frustration but he certainly wasn't helping the matter with his endless criticism.

"I thought he was evil in the workshop," Jessica said referring to Derek as she sat down with Bobby, wrapping her arms around his neck as she placed her head upon his.

"He's not that bad," Karen said as she sat beside Sam, earning her scornful looks from the four around her.

"This is coming from you little Miss Artichoke Cart," Bobby said, unimpressed. "He hasn't criticised your work once."

"Yeah but we all know why that is," Jessica teased, earning a laugh from Bobby, Sue and Sam.

"For the final time it was Golden Sprout Champion, I am not sleeping with Derek and Bobby, I resent your comment because he has criticised me," Karen argued with a smile on her face.

"Oh please, telling you to raise your leg higher does not count as a criticism," Bobby argued back, referring to a move in one of the dance sequences they had just performed.

"Especially when he tells her that in bed," Sue added, causing another round of laughter from the group.

"Karen, I need you," Derek called from the front of the room.

"What round number is that now Iowa?" Bobby asked, not hiding his smirk as she moved to stand.

"Ha ha funny," Karen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at their childishness. She heard them laugh behind her as she made her way towards their director, and she was sure they would, without a doubt, be watching the interaction between them.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked as she approached but Karen widened her eyes in warning, silently gesturing for him to look behind her.

Derek frowned and looked behind her to see the group pretending not to listen to their every word. He smiled in understanding and put on his best poker face. "You're not counting the sequence for 'The Wrong Reason' properly," he told her, pretending to act annoyed, earning a smirk from the brunette. "Run it again Miss Cartwright."

* * *

"Where did you go this morning?" Ana queried as she and Karen both sat on their couch that evening.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, not understanding to what her friend was referring.

"I mean I got up to get a drink, your door was open, I went to close it and saw no sign of you in your bed," her friend clarified.

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I just went for a stroll," she lied.

"At four o'clock in the morning?" Ana asked, not believing her excuse.

"Yeah I had to get up at six for rehearsal so I wanted to try to clear my head in order to get at least an hour of sleep," Karen answered, willing her friend to drop the subject.

"Well next time you go tell me. I was worried about you. It's not safe to walk on your own, especially while intoxicated. Anything could've happened."

"I will, I promise," Karen smiled, feeling somewhat guilty that she had made her friend worry for no reason. She opened her mouth to apologise but was silenced by her phone alerting her of a text.

_We need to perfect those mistakes Miss Cartwright. Mine at eleven? – D_

Karen looked at the time on her phone and saw it to be going on twenty past ten. She looked at the message again and debated what to reply. She'd already been caught by Ana once; did she really want to chance having to explain another disappearing act?

"Who's that?" Ana asked, looking at her friend who appeared to be deep in thought.

"It's just a friend I work with wanting to know if I want to meet up for drinks," Karen replied, making up her mind. She didn't know why she had even debated her choice; of course she wanted to see him. Sending a quick reply back, she looked at Ana. "You don't mind if I head out for a bit do you?"

"No go ahead," Ana replied. "I think I'll just watch a movie and then go to bed."

"That sounds good," Karen said, standing up from the couch. "If I'm not back by the time you go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, have a good night."

* * *

"Derek?" Karen questioned upon seeing no sign of him as she walked into his apartment.

"One second Karen," Derek called in response. She smiled as she walked towards the dining table, taking a seat in order to wait for him to make his appearance. When he eventually did, Karen's eyes widened to the fact he wasn't alone.

"Promise me you'll call?" the woman asked, looking at Derek as they came to a stop near the elevator. Karen looked at her and saw she wore a very feminine, peach dress with her long dark hair pinned in place to cascade over one shoulder. She was taken aback as the woman turned, revealing herself as none other than Broadway's own baby, Veronica Moore.

"I'll call you," he promised, placing a kiss upon her cheek. She didn't know why but Karen instantly felt the need to look away, not wanting to intrude on their privacy.

Veronica smiled at Derek and turned her gaze after seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. Derek's eyes followed and Karen smiled slightly when she realised they were looking at her.

"Oh this is Karen," Derek said as a means of an introduction. "She's playing my Isabella."

"So you're Karen?" Veronica said, walking across the room to her. "Derek's told me a lot. It's great to meet you."

Karen smiled at her and looked at Derek for an answer as to what she had meant by her comment, "Derek's told me a lot."

"Karen this is Veronica Moore," Derek said, not giving anything away, much to her annoyance.

"Ronnie, please?" Veronica said, scolding Derek playfully for using her full name.

"Ronnie and I were just discussing another idea of hers," Derek continued. "She wants to put on a little concert."

"Little?" Veronica remarked, looking at him. "Derek I want this to be the biggest thing I've ever done."

Derek laughed at her seriousness. "We'll talk about it over drinks. I'll give you a call."

"Okay," she smiled, looking back at Karen. "I'll leave you to it."

"You don't have to," Karen replied, not wanting her to feel obligated to leave.

"Actually I do. I have an early morning rehearsal," Veronica informed as they made their way towards the elevator. "Thanks for the offer though."

"You're welcome. It was lovely meeting you Ronnie," Karen said as the doors opened. Veronica stepped inside and looked back at the pair. "I may see you around Karen. Good luck with the show," she smiled and then looked at Derek. "Derek."

"Ronnie," Derek smiled and watched as the doors closed. He waited a second and turned to Karen who had a smirk upon her face.

"Classy," she said, walking away from him towards the kitchen.

"Karen that wasn't what it looked like," Derek said seriously, following behind her.

"Derek I'm not judging," she said, turning to face him. "You're free to see and sleep with whoever you want."

"I know but it's not like that," he said, wanting her to believe him. The truth was, ever since he'd started sleeping with Karen, he'd never even thought about looking at another woman. For what reason he couldn't say, but they no longer interested him the way they once had. He wanted Karen to know that he wasn't sleeping around anymore. That it was only her.

Karen laughed at the serious expression that had come across his face and said, "Derek relax, I'm joking."

* * *

**AN: Actually cannot believe the number of views these posts are receiving, thank you so much for continuing to read! xxx**


	16. Logan

**Chapter 16 – Logan**

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Upon hearing the loud outburst of their director, the cast turned their attention toward the creative team who were huddled in a circle by the piano.

"How long will he be out?" they heard Tom ask Eileen quietly, resulting in a shrug of her shoulders.

"From what his agent told me this morning, it could be indefinitely," she informed the three.

"'Could be?'" Julia questioned, eyes widened after hearing the news.

"'Could be' doesn't give me an answer Eileen," Derek snarled. "Do we need to find ourselves another lead?"

Karen looked at Sam beside her and both swapped confused glances as to what they had just heard.

"I think for the time being it would be best," the producer admitted. "Derek, perhaps you could tell the company while I make a few arrangements to hold auditions?"

Clearly disgruntled, Derek nodded and walked to the front of the room to make the announcement. The company listened as he explained of how the man playing Logan, Isabella's love interest, had broken his leg, finding himself unable to perform in the near future. After he had finished speaking Karen immediately turned to Sam, "You should audition."

"What?" he asked, laughing at her obvious excitement.

"I'm being serious," Karen said. "You're perfect for that role."

"Karen I couldn't-"

"Yes you could," she assured, cutting off any means of protest. "You already know what they're looking for from being in the ensemble. You'd nail the audition."

"Do you really think I could do it?" he asked, looking at her unsure.

"Sam I wouldn't lie to you," she smiled. "Promise me you'll audition?"

He looked at her and debated his options. He really did think the part suited him but to move from the ensemble to a leading role was a big step that he wasn't sure he could do. "I don't know Karen. You need someone who will be able to match your standards and I don't think I'd be able to do that."

Karen laughed, amazed at what she had just heard. "Are you joking? Sam you are incredible and besides, I trust you. I need someone I trust beside to me."

"There I was thinking you were trying to showcase my talent and all along you were doing it for your own means," he teased, causing the brunette to playfully punch his arm. He sighed when he saw her smile at him as a way of silent protest. "I'll think about it."

"Good," she exclaimed, nudging him affectionately.

* * *

"What were you and Sam talking about earlier?" Derek asked as he ran through a change in one of the dances with Karen during their lunch break. He had witnessed their interaction and was curious as to what had got her so excitable. Considering he had just dropped the bombshell that her 'love' had just been injured, he thought she would be on the verge of panic but she had acted the complete opposite.

"I was trying to persuade him to audition for the part of Logan," Karen answered, looking at herself in the mirror as she danced the steps he had just shown her.

"Is he going to?" he asked, looking at her with genuine interest.

"I hope so," she said, stopping to look at him. "Do you think he'd be in with a chance if he did?"

"Yeah he'd have a chance. He's talented and he already knows what the part entails," Derek mused. "Tell him to go for it."

"I intend to," Karen smiled, repeating the steps of the sequence again. As she finished, the doors to the rehearsal room opened and in walked none other than the dancer himself. "Actually why don't you tell him? I'm sure it would mean more coming from you than me."

"Sure," Derek smiled, turning his attention to Sam. "Sam can I have a word?" he asked, beckoning the dancer to approach them.

Sam walked over and sent a questioning look in Karen's direction to which she simply smiled and shrugged.

"Karen was just telling me you're thinking of auditioning for the role of Logan," Derek began looking at the man before him. "Is that true?"

"I was thinking about it, yeah," the dancer admitted, looking at his director confused as to why he would be inquiring.

"Well take my advice and audition," Derek told him seriously, resulting in Sam widening his eyes in surprise.

"You think I'm good enough?" he questioned, not quite believing what he had just heard.

"I think you've got a good shot," the director told him, keeping a professional air about him. "I'll speak to Eileen and see if you can audition for the creative team tomorrow."

"Okay thanks," Sam said as Derek turned away from him. He looked at Karen, widening his eyes to convey his shock to which she laughed and replied with a wink.

"Right Karen, again please?" Derek asked turning his attention back to her.

Sam mouthed a "Thank you," to her and quickly made his exit, leaving the pair alone to continue their work.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell!" Derek shouted for the second time that day.

"Derek he had to go," Julia said, trying to act as the voice of reason.

"He should've told me," the Brit seethed. "How are we supposed to run the scene, if I haven't got Josh, the one person other than myself who knows Logan's choreography, here?"

Julia shrugged helplessly, which only seemed to fuel the director's anger. "You expect Miss Cartwright to dance by herself do you?"

"Derek if it's so important to do the scene now, why don't you dance with Karen?" Julia asked her own voicing rising to battle against him, although with a sense of calmness still present that the Brit would never be able to maintain.

Derek stood momentarily speechless at what the lyricist had just proposed. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have given it a second thought to dancing with his lead, but the choreography for 'Fight It No More' was more than a little on the side of risqué and with everyone's suspicions regarding his and Karen's sexual relations, Derek did not want to fuel the fire. "Then who do you propose would critique the work?" he asked sarcastically. "I can't do both Julia."

"I'm sure Tom, Eileen and I, are all perfectly capable of making notes Derek," Julia quipped, smiling at him.

"What notes are we making?" Tom asked, walking towards them from the water machine, mug in hand.

"Points about 'Fight It No More'," she said, turning to face him.

"I thought Josh had to leave?" he questioned, looking between his partner and the director with a confused expression upon his face.

"He did," Julia said. "Derek's offered to stand in to run Karen through it."

Tom's eyes widened in surprise, which then caused Derek to storm into the rehearsal room shouting "Karen Cartwright!" as his anger obviously got the better of him.

"Julia?" Tom questioned, smirking as he watched the other man's retreating back. "Am I correct in thinking you just made the director squirm?"

"I think Tom, you may be," Julia replied, exchanging looks with her partner as both began to laugh at their colleague's obvious distress.

* * *

"Now the track will be played in the background so you'll hear Logan's parts," Derek told Karen as he directed her by her elbow to the centre of the room.

"What? I'm not going to hear you sing?" Karen teased quietly, resulting in a small smile to grace her director's face.

"Not today Miss Cartwright."

"Derek, Karen, are you ready?" Tom asked, waiting to start the backing track.

Karen nodded her head in response, smiling slightly as she felt Derek's hand rest on her hip as he stood behind her, ready to begin. She could feel every single person's eyes upon them as they waited eagerly to see what was about to ensue. In all her life, she couldn't recall a time when she had felt more nervous. Even the morning of the workshop didn't come close to this. Her nerves must have shown as she heard Derek whisper, "Relax" loud enough for only her to hear. She released the tension she had been holding in her body and when her entrance came, she began to sing.

* * *

Derek's hand skimmed across her chest and down her body as she started to lean back with closed eyes, lifting her leg up onto his shoulder as she did so. The way his fingers left trails made it extremely difficult for the young woman to concentrate, something that didn't go unnoticed by the director, who she noticed had a slight smirk playing at the corner of his mouth as she opened her eyes to lean back up. She removed her leg from his shoulder as she turned, this time moving around his body and landing in his awaiting arm. Derek pulled her up with his free hand, spun her around and pulled her back into him, resulting in both ending with their noses pressed together and their lips millimetres apart as the final note sounded.

Pulling away breathless, they both stood still and looked into each other's eyes, seeing the matching desire within them. They were quickly pulled out of the moment upon realising the heavy silence that hung in the air around the room. They stepped apart and looked around at the watching faces. Derek put on his best director demeanour and walked directly to the table where Julia, Tom and Eileen all sat with wide eyes.

"Notes," he demanded, holding his hand out to Julia in order for her to pass them to him.

"I didn't make any," she admitted, looking at him sheepishly.

Derek glared at her and looked at Tom and Eileen. "Did you?"

Tom and Eileen exchanged glances and both shook their head, still trying to recover from what they had just witnessed. They knew the choreography was intense and the characters were supposed to finish with a passionate kiss but nobody, not even the creative team, expected them to actually get into character as well as they had. After the first line had been sung they had become too engrossed in the performance to actually tear their eyes away to make any kind of constructive criticism.

"Oh bloody hell!" Derek exclaimed, anger beginning to rise to the surface once again at their obvious incompetence.

During Derek's interaction with the creative team, Karen had turned in the opposite direction and had to suppress a smile when she saw the mirrored images of Sam, Bobby, Jessica and Sue, who all sat mouth agape and unable to pass any comment, which was probably the first time that had ever happened. Normally they would be firing teasing remarks left, right and centre, making it a nice change for Karen to see them so quiet. She moved to sit beside Sam and laughed as he turned to face her. "What?" she asked, as he stared at her with his mouth still partially open.

A look of panic crossed his face and his eyes widened as he whispered, "I'll have to try to top that?"

* * *

The next morning Karen walked into rehearsal early as usual but this time it wasn't to practice, instead it was to send words of encouragement Sam's way before his audition. Derek had spoken to the creative team and they'd all agreed that they thought Sam to be a fitting choice for the role of Logan and as such, had agreed to let him audition before rehearsal started.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, as she approached his spot by the bars at the back of the room.

"I'm okay," he smiled, looking up at her as he stretched. "It's just another audition right?"

"Right," Karen smiled, sitting beside him to stretch herself. "What have you decided to sing?"

"I thought I'd do 'Dreaming darling'. What do you think?"

"It's a good choice," she agreed, knowing that the song suited Sam's voice perfectly. "Just remember that this song is all about Logan's love for Isabella and how he wants to encourage her to pursue her dream. Pour your heart into it."

"I will," he said, grateful for his friend's support. "Thanks Karen."

"You're welcome," she replied, sending him one last smile as the creative team walked into the room.

"Sam, are you ready?" they heard Derek ask. Sending Karen a final look of thanks, he stood and made his way to the centre of the room.

"Yeah I'm ready," he told them.

"Then show us what you've got."

* * *

Karen watched Sam's performance and smiled as he took her advice. She could feel the way he poured his heart and soul into the song and as he came to the final notes she crossed her fingers and held her breath, willing him to end perfectly. When she heard him finish, she immediately let go of her breath and smiled widely, knowing his audition couldn't have gone any better. She saw Derek glance at her, a smile playing on his own lips and she hoped that meant he agreed with her.

Sam thanked the four and made his way back to Karen who still stood smiling at what she had just seen. "You were great," she whispered as he stood beside her, taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Thanks," he smiled, glancing back at the creative team who were in deep discussion. "Let's just hope they thought so."

* * *

"What do you think Derek?" Eileen asked, already agreeing with Tom and Julia that Sam had gone above and beyond what they could have hoped for with his audition piece.

"We've definitely found our Logan," he said, looking over to where the dancer stood with Karen.

"Then it's decided?" she asked, looking at the three who all nodded their head, smiling at their choice.

* * *

"I held my breath when you came to that final note," Karen admitted, laughing along with her friend. "I was praying for you to nail it."

"Sam?" they heard Derek call from the front of the room, resulting in both heads turning in his direction. "We want you to play Logan. Do you think you can handle that?"

Karen looked at Derek who smiled and then turned her attention to Sam, who stood with a look of pure surprise on his face. He looked at Karen who had playfully nudged his arm and laughed as he felt her jump into his arms.

* * *

**AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! I've had exams the last three weeks and had to try to write in between revision. All finished now so hopefully I'll be able to upload regularly again. Thank you for all your reviews from the last post and as always thank you for reading :) I hope you enjoy this one just as much xxx**


	17. New Findings

**Chapter 17 – New Findings**

"Sam did well today," Derek said as they walked into his apartment after rehearsal had finished for the day. "Let's just hope he keeps improving by the time we get to Boston."

"Boston is over a week away," Karen reminded him. "He'll be ready long before that. The big question is, will you?" she teased, seeing more notes strewn over every available surface. She had never seen Derek's pristine apartment in such a mess.

"That's a very good question love," he said, moving towards the couch with a frown upon his face.

Karen laughed at his expression and placed her bag and jacket on the chair before making her way to sit beside him. "Do you need help?" she offered, knowing the strain he had been under the last few days. On top of having to direct Sam into becoming Logan while simultaneously checking the rest of the cast remained on top of their game, he also had to work on the blocking ready for the stage in Boston and choreograph new dances, courtesy of Tom and Julia who continued to write new scenes and musical pieces. Even with Derek's extreme work ethic, Karen knew the long hours were beginning to take their toll and she wanted to help in any way she could.

"No darling," he replied with a small smile. "You've already done enough in rehearsal."

"Derek I don't mind."

"I know you don't but I do," he said, still smiling.

"At least let me do something," she begged.

"You can order in take-away," he said, speaking seriously. "We haven't eaten since lunch. You must be starving."

"I am a little hungry," Karen admitted. "Instead of take-away, how about I make something? You need to keep your strength up and that means eating proper food."

"Don't trouble yourself love, take-away is fine," he said, beginning to look at his notes from the previous evening. He frowned as he began to scribble away, rewriting ideas, and didn't notice Karen move determinedly from her place beside him to the kitchen. It was only as the smell of various spices filled the air that he tore his eyes away to see her preparing the next ingredients to place into the pan. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a home-cooked meal and seeing Karen work her way around his kitchen in order to make one for him made him smile. He would never expect her to lift a finger while in his home, hence the reason he had told her to order in as had become their norm when they were not dining out, but seeing her standing there preparing food out of the kindness of her heart and her obvious care for his wellbeing, made his heart melt in a way to which he wasn't accustomed.

Karen looked up and found Derek regarding her intently from his position on the couch. "Food won't be long," she said smiling, turning to place the final ingredients in the pan.

"What are we having?" she heard him ask as he approached behind, wrapping his arms around her waist as he peered over her shoulder to see what she had prepared.

"You said take-away so I decided to make curry," she smiled, stirring the contents to avoid the anything burning.

"I didn't know you could cook," he said, placing a kiss gently upon her shoulder.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Mr Wills," she teased. "Cooking and singing, that I can do."

"I learn something new every day Miss Cartwright," he smirked, moving his hands to rest on her hips as she turned to face him.

"Well I hope you already know how to set the table because that's your job," she smirked back, ushering him away to lay it.

* * *

Dinner passed by in a mixture of comfortable conversations, mostly referring to their plans for Boston, both on and off stage. Derek explained of how he would be travelling there a few days before everyone else to check certain aspects of the theatre and then, after giving his consent, the rest of the team, including the cast, would be able to travel to join him to begin Tech.

"So what date do you leave?" Karen asked, finding the idea of Derek being away slightly foreign. They'd hardly spent any time apart since beginning their arrangement four months ago and she was finding it hard to imagine not seeing him.

"I'll leave next Thursday evening so Linda will take over rehearsals on Friday," he told her, taking a mouthful of rice. Once he had finished he continued, "If all is to my liking, you'll travel up on the Sunday morning, ready to start work on the Monday."

Karen nodded her head and sipped the red wine in her glass. "So when will we be told?"

"Well I'll tell you myself but Eileen should make the announcement Friday evening before rehearsals finish."

"Okay," Karen smiled, taking another sip of her wine.

"Make sure you're ready to go darling," he warned, returning the smile. "Boston is going to be one crazy ride."

Karen laughed at his choice of wording, not knowing how true they would soon ring.

* * *

After insisting on clearing the table and loading the dishwasher by herself, Karen finally sat down on the couch beside Derek, who had returned to work on the blocking as soon as they had both finished their meal. Having her own work to do, she opened the book she had taken out of her bag, and began to read through the two new songs Tom and Derek had requested she learn ready for morning rehearsal. She had only reached the lyrics at the end of the first verse when she heard Derek groan in frustration.

She raised her head and saw him leaning against the back of the couch with his head tilted back, eyes closed in obvious annoyance. "What's wrong?" she asked, not being able to help the smile that decided to grace her features. When he didn't answer immediately, she leaned forward and looked at the small prop version of the stage. Seeing the stage set for 'Broadway Baby,' her smile grew wider. "Oh I love that number."

"I wish I could say the same," Derek said, opening his eyes to look at the stage again.

"What's the problem?"

"I've been looking at this for so long I can't even see it anymore," he admitted, sounding somewhat defeated. "It's these platforms."

"No it's the choreography," she stated, resulting in Derek sending her a questioning look that suggested she was crazy to even suggest such a thing. Choosing to ignore him, she continued by saying, "If you move the dancers from the front back to here-"

"That would sort the access path for you to make your entrance here," Derek pointed, finishing her sentence for her. "That's not bad."

"Thank you," Karen smiled, pleased that he had changed his mind about her input.

"You never fail to surprise me," he said, looking at her with a smile that showed he was impressed.

"I try my best," she teased, sitting back and turning her attention back to her own work.

Derek watched her for a moment, his smiling growing as she began to mime the words on the page. He noticed her frown and then she looked back up at him and asked, "Derek can I use your piano please?"

"Yeah of course love," he answered.

"Thanks," she smiled, standing up and heading to the space where the piano was kept, with the music sheets in her hand. She placed them upon the stand and sat on the stool, placing her fingers gently on the keys. She'd never learnt to play properly when she was growing up, instead choosing to spend all her time in singing lessons and dance classes, but she knew the notes well enough to try to work out the part she was unsure of on the page. She frowned after her first attempt, not quite managing to play and sing at the same time.

"You need to be more fluid," Derek said knowingly from behind her.

She turned on the stool and noticed him leaning against the archway, smiling at her. "You don't need to tell me that."

"Here let me," he offered. Karen watched in surprise as he made his way towards her, eventually moving to sit beside her on the stool, but she stood instinctively to allow him more room. "What part?"

"The bridge here," she told him, pointing at the section on the page that was making her feel uncertain.

"Okay," he smiled. Karen watched as he moved his fingers gracefully over the keys, allowing himself to become familiar with the notes on the page. When he stopped she mimicked his words from earlier by saying, "I didn't know you could play."

"I grew up around this business" he said, looking up at her with a small smile. "It's just something I picked up along the way. I'm nowhere near Tom's standard so don't get your hopes up."

Karen laughed as she placed her hand against the piano, promising him that she'd, "try not to."

"Do you want to go from the chorus?" he asked, smiling when she nodded her head in response. He began to play and smiled when Karen sang perfectly in time. He laughed as she sang a note a little too sharp, resulting in her laughing too.

"I think that needed to be a little lower," she smiled, rerunning how it should sound in her head. "Okay," she said, signalling for him to begin again.

As Karen sang again, Derek glanced at her from the corner of his eye, smiling at how effortless she made it look. She hit every note with perfect precision and he couldn't help but widen his eyes impressed as she sang the belt to finish. He felt her sit beside him as he stopped playing and heard her whisper "Thank you," into his ear.

"Don't thank me yet," he said, turning his head to face her, pressing his lips gently against hers. Karen closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss, pulling back a moment later to look at him.

"We still have work to do," she said, almost inaudibly as she stood.

"It can wait," Derek told her standing up to face her. "This can't."

"Derek-" Karen began to protest as he picked her up by her waist, placing her on top of the piano. She watched as he moved his hand from her waist, running it along her bare thigh, pulling her towards him.

"You know, I've never had sex against a piano before Miss Cartwright," he told her while moving his hands back to her hips to run his fingers along the band of her shorts.

"You never fail to surprise me Mr Wills," she teased as he slowly pulled them down and smiled as he threw them aside.

"I try my best," he whispered huskily, bending down to place soft, gentle kisses upon the skin of her thigh, resulting in a very self-satisfied smirk to appear on his face as he heard her moan at his touch.

* * *

**AN: I know this is another slushy chapter that doesn't really progress the story but I think it needed to be put in to show the evolving relationship between the characters. I promise the drama will really begin in the next few chapters so until then I hope you enjoy! xxx**


	18. Persuasion

**Chapter 18 – Persuasion**

"Where are you going?" Derek asked groggily as he lay in bed a week later. His eyes remained closed as he turned on his side, hoping to find her body moving to lie back beside him.

Karen who had already placed her feet upon the floor turned back to look at him. "Go back to sleep," she whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon his forehead.

Ignoring her, Derek opened his eyes and looked directly at the time on the clock. "Karen it's three in the morning," he stated, looking at her sleepily.

"I know but I have to go," she said.

"Why?" Derek questioned, opening his eyes fully to look at her.

"Anna's already suspicious of my whereabouts," Karen admitted, having been called up on her absence for the second time in little over a week. "I don't like lying to her."

"She still doesn't know?" he asked, surprised that she had been able to keep what they were doing a secret from her friend.

"Nobody knows Derek," she reminded him. "That includes Ana."

"Just tell her I've made you go in early and stay behind late for rehearsals. She'll never know," he said, stifling a yawn as he closed his eyes again. "Come back to bed."

"I can't."

"Karen, get back in bed," he ordered in his best, sleepy director tone.

"Derek I can't," she laughed.

"Miss Cartwright, are you defying me?" he asked, looking at her unimpressed.

"What if I am?" she challenged, smirking as she looked back at him.

Without answering, Derek pulled the covers back and moved out of bed, making his way to where she stood. Not giving her a moment to protest, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her with him towards the bed. Landing on their backs, Karen laughed and said, "Derek?"

"Hmm?" he murmured, already lying with his eyes closed, ready to fall back to sleep.

"Can I go now?" she whispered, smiling as she waited to hear his reaction.

"You my darling are not going anywhere," he said simply, tightening his hold on her as he pulled her back against his chest.

* * *

"Down stage Sam," Derek chastised as he watched his and Karen's blocking for one of the scenes.

"Sorry, sorry," Sam apologised as they stopped for him to scribble a note on his book.

"Again!" the director ordered.

"Actually Derek that's lunch," Linda informed, earning a sigh from the Brit as everyone made their way for the door.

"I'm not getting this," Sam told Karen as they walked towards the bars at the back of the room.

"Yes you are," she replied. "You can't be expected to know it off by heart yet."

"Darth Derek expects it," he replied, stretching to loosen up.

"Sam, Derek knows you were thrown in at the deep end," Karen said, not wanting him to worry. "You'll pick it up, I'll help you."

"Thanks," he said grateful to have his friend alongside him.

* * *

"See you got it," Karen smiled as they finished the scene they were working on before lunch.

"Yeah I guess I did," Sam said, relieved that he had finally got it right.

"Okay positions for 'Fight It No More' please," Derek ordered, resulting in Sam sending a look of utter panic Karen's way. Every person in the room had watched Derek's and her rendition and he knew they all had high expectations as to what they needed from him. As he took his position behind Karen, Sam could only hope he lived up to their expectations.

* * *

Derek sat contemplating after the scene had been performed, leaving Karen and Sam in the centre of the room awaiting his next direction. "It's not right," he said simply, not stating the reason why. He didn't know what it was himself, the way they performed was step and note perfect, but there was something that didn't feel right to him.

Karen looked directly at him, sending a questioning glance for him to help clarify where they were going wrong. Seeing Derek hesitate, Julia put her own opinion forward. "It needs more sex."

As the three heads of Derek, Karen and Sam all turned to her; she widened her eyes and justified, "Well it does."

"More sex?" Derek questioned, not entirely sure if what they needed in the scene was more heat, which was ironic considering he was the one known for his promiscuity.

"I agree," Eileen voiced beside Derek, turning his attention away from Julia to directly aim it at her. "It just didn't have the passion we saw the last time."

"More sex," Derek spoke, more to himself than anybody in particular. "Okay run it again."

He watched as they both ran through the sequence, making mental notes of their performance. When they finished for a second time, he once again sat contemplating. He'd seen the sex but the problem was he didn't feel the burning desire within them.

Standing abruptly, he made his way towards the pair as the creative team, along with the rest of the company, watched in interest as to what he was about to do. "Sam move," he commanded, taking Karen's hand as he stood beside her. "Watch what I do," he told the younger man. "From the chorus."

Sam watched as they ran the moves through the chorus, much to the delight of everyone watching. He himself definitely saw the sex that was needed but he frowned at the realisation that he had no idea of how he was going to achieve it.

When they had finished the section, Derek turned to face Sam. "It's not a choreography problem," he told him. "You've got the steps but I don't feel anything. Same goes for you Karen," he said, directing his gaze to her. "Try that section again."

He watched as they began to move through the steps but almost immediately stopped them. "Okay Sam, remember this when you run through it. This is the woman you've wanted ever since you first laid eyes on her. She is the woman you will do practically anything for. You want to please her. You want to make her happy. You want to fulfil every need she has," he told him seriously and Sam nodded his head, taking in his direction. Derek pulled Karen's body close to his, his palm immediately finding itself placed upon the skin of her cheek. His hand moved into her hair and their faces moved closer, stopping mere millimetres apart once again as their eyes locked, desire present within both. Karen began to walk backwards away from him as the need to place her lips upon his became too great but was stopped as Derek took her hands, twirling her back into him, finishing with their bodies pressed together. "Every touch has to elicit a desire within you. You ache to feel her body beside yours. The audience may be able to see it but more importantly, they need to be able to feel it."

"Okay," Sam nodded in agreement and smiled as Karen sent him a warm look of encouragement from her position beside Derek.

"Karen the same goes for you," Derek said, turning his attention to the brunette. "I need to see and feel every single reaction you have. I need to feel the desperation of your want and need for him."

Karen nodded and smiled as she saw the familiar glint in his eyes. She watched as he moved away from them, heading back to his position between Eileen and Julia. "Persuade me. From the top," he said, leaning back in his seat in order to watch.

His final words run through her mind as they took their position. He wanted to see her "want and need for him." After seeing the look in his eyes she was sure she could bring what she needed to the table. She may be acting but she was going to put her own emotions to good use because, in that moment she wanted and needed Derek Wills.

* * *

They finished the routine, having concentrated all the while on what they had to bring to life before their audience's eyes. When they broke apart, they looked at the creative team and saw smiles upon all their faces, including their director's. "Now that is sex," they heard Julia remark, pointing her pen at them as an eruption of laughter broke out. "Wow."

"Would anyone else like a glass of water?" Eileen asked, pretending to fan her face.

"Ask them to turn the fan up as well?" Tom chimed, causing another laugh from the creative team.

Seeing the look of awe that still remained on their faces, she turned to face Sam, who enveloped her in a hug.

"Okay children, let's get back to work," they heard Derek command dryly, causing them to pull apart with Sam's arm draped around her shoulder, smiles still present on their faces. Karen looked at Derek and he gave her a discreet smile before barking his next orders.

* * *

"Oh hang on Miss Cartwright, I haven't finished with you yet," Derek said, stopping her in her tracks as she headed towards the door with Sam after rehearsal. "You and I need to work on the new scene."

"Oh okay," she answered, before turning to say goodbye to her friend. She made her  
way towards Derek as the remaining bodies headed quickly out of the door.

When he was sure they were alone, Derek took Karen's hand and pulled her into a gentle kiss. He felt her smile and pecked her lips one last time before pulling away to look at her. "What are you doing tonight?" he questioned, wanting nothing more than to take her back to his apartment.

"I told Ana we could go out for drinks," she said, smiling slightly.

"Cancel and come over mine," he ordered, with that all too familiar glint in his eyes.

"I can't," Karen replied, apologetically.

"Miss Cartwright I leave for Boston the day after tomorrow," Derek informed her. "I need to see you the next two days before having to abstain until you arrive."

Still feeling unsure of how she would feel about Derek's absence, she sighed and looked at him with a small frown, "Why are you making me feel guilty?"

"I want you to myself," he told her with a small smirk.

"That's selfish Mr Wills," she teased, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm very selfish," he agreed, placing another kiss on her lips. "Now cancel your plans."

"Derek, I can't," she laughed, turning her head to avoid his next kiss that instead landed on her cheek. She felt his mouth move along her jaw and begin a trail down her neck and she closed her eyes at the feeling. "I hate you."

Derek smirked as he placed a final kiss upon her skin before looking at her. "Darling, you and I both know that's not true."

"I hate you for using your body to persuade me," she said, frowning again.

"Is it working?"

Karen sighed and took her phone out of her bag. She lifted the phone to her ear and looked at Derek, acting annoyed as Ana picked up. "Ana I've been asked to stay in rehearsal late tonight so I won't be able to go for drinks, I'm really sorry," she apologised. She noticed the smug expression on Derek's face and she playfully glared at him. "Yeah that sounds good," Karen smiled in reply to her friend's suggestion that they go out on the weekend instead. "I'll see you later. Bye."

As soon as she had ended the call she felt Derek pull her to him, whispering "Finally," as he placed his hand on her cheek, kissing her passionately.

Feeling his lips move perfectly against her own, Karen sighed happily as she moved her own hand to his face. She grazed her thumb across his cheek and pulled back to look into his eyes. "You owe me Mr Wills," she said quietly, causing a laugh to emanate from the man before her.

"You won't regret it," he promised, kissing her once more and entwining their fingers. "Let's get out of here."

Karen smiled as he led the way out and she realised she actually didn't regret postponing her plans. She knew she should've felt guilty about her actions towards her friend but she also knew she couldn't say no to the man in front of her. She also realised she didn't want to and that thought made her scared and somewhat happy at the same time.

* * *

**AN: Another post :) Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chapter, the guesses as to what could possibly be coming up really made me smile! Obviously I'm not going to give anything away but I really hope you enjoy this and the upcoming chapters, the drama will begin soon xxx**


	19. Skipping to Dessert

**Chapter 19 – Skipping to Dessert**

Karen smiled as she stepped out of the shower, wiping the condensation off the mirror as she checked her now clean and fresh looking complexion. There was nothing, in her opinion, quite like a shower after a long day in rehearsal, apart from a nice glass of red wine, but that all came in good time. She picked up the spare towel that hung on the rail and began to dry her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. Making her way along the corridor and into the open plan apartment, she was greeted by the sight of Derek preparing food in the kitchen. "That smells good," she said as she made her way towards him, earning a smile from the man before her.

"You look good," he smirked, stopping his movements to place his hands upon her waist, pulling her closer to him. He placed his lips upon hers gently and smiled as he felt her laugh against him.

"Derek stop, I need to get changed," Karen smiled, moving her hands to hold onto the towel that was threatening to unwrap itself from around her body.

"Well I quite like you in this towel," he smirked, moving his hands from her hips, across the material of the towel, to her rear.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of cooking that easily," she laughed, stepping away from him. "It's your turn tonight and I'm starving."

"We can't have that, can we?" he laughed, pulling her closer again.

"No, we can't," she answered, shaking her head.

"I suppose I'd better get on with it then," he told her, indicating the food with a nod of his head.

"Yes I suppose you should," she teased, kissing him once more before stepping away. She watched as he began his preparation again and smirked as she flippantly remarked, "The sooner we have dinner, the sooner you can have dessert." She laughed when his head shot up; eyes widened both in shock and amusement, and quickly began to head towards the stairs before he could pull her towards him again.

* * *

"I am so full," Karen complained from her position lying down on the couch, her head resting against Derek's thigh. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt his hand take hers, lifting it to place a kiss upon the back of it.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he smiled, lowering their now entwined fingers to rest upon her flat stomach. He used his other to turn the page of notes he was studying, regarding more blocking for the stage in Boston.

"Do you ever stop working?"

He looked down, expecting to see her disapproving gaze but found her eyes to still be closed. "You know I don't switch off," he said in means of an answer.

"You need to learn to," she chastised, opening her eyes to look up at him with the disapproval present that he had expected a moment before.

"How do you suppose I do that?" he asked, looking down at her with his usual smirk.

"You could put your work away for a start."

Derek laughed at how she had managed to point out the obvious.

"I'm being serious Derek. However many times you look over those notes, you will not improve what you've already done," she told him as she sat up. She turned to face him and smiled. "Now put it away and I'll go and get us another glass of wine."

He smirked as she sent a playful glare his way before making her way to the kitchen. Knowing she had made a valid point about his notes, he shuffled them together and placed them on the coffee table, away from his prying eyes.

When Karen returned with two large glasses of wine, he gratefully accepted his own and automatically lifted his arm to allow her to sit beside him with his arm wrapped around her. He smiled as she snuggled closer to his side, lifting her feet off the floor to curl up as she did so.

"Are your parents coming to watch the preview?" he asked, as the thought occurred to him. It hadn't crossed his mind until that moment that her parents may be travelling to Boston to see her first performance in front of an audience. Not that he minded if they did, on the contrary he thought it important that they be there to witness such an occasion.

"I actually hadn't thought of asking them," Karen admitted rather ashamedly. "I don't think they even know I'm going to Boston on Sunday." Amongst all the hype of the previews, her busy rehearsal and work schedules and the time she'd spent with Derek, she had completely forgotten to invite her parents to Boston. She'd spoken to her mother very quickly the week before during rehearsal but had to end the call sooner than she would've liked due to the need to run through one of the new songs with Tom and Julia.

"If you want them there, I can always arrange something," Derek offered, looking down at the brunette.

"You'd really do that for me?" Karen asked, surprised that he would go out of his way for her and her parents.

"Of course I would," he replied, kissing her forehead. "Call them tomorrow and let me know what you want to me do."

"I will. Thank you Derek," she said, smiling up at him.

* * *

"Are you sure, Karen?" her mother asked the next day. "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Mom I'm sure," Karen smiled, as she heard the fret in her mother's voice. "Just start packing."

"We will. I'll tell your father to get the suitcases out," her mother replied, excited at the prospect of seeing her daughter performing.

"Okay," Karen laughed, knowing the next week her mother would be panic packing, wanting something to wear for every possible occasion. She noticed Derek gaze in her direction and she nodded her head discreetly to tell him of their answer. She saw him smile and immediately take out his own phone to no doubt begin arranging everything for them. She smiled at his thoughtfulness, momentarily blanking out her mother's voice as she spoke of the outfits she was thinking of packing.

"Listen to me, rambling on when I'm sure you're busy," her mother said, realising Karen had mentioned she was on her lunch break. "I'll let you get back to rehearsal."

"Thanks mom," she smiled. "I can't wait to see you and dad."

"We can't wait to see you either," her mother agreed.

"I'll call when I know the arrangements," Karen promised. "I love you."

"We love you too Karen, remember that."

"I will mom. Bye," she said quietly before pressing the button to end the call. She smiled to herself, glad they had decided to take up the offer of going to Boston. She knew it was only possible thanks to Derek and she would have to find a way to thank him properly.

* * *

"Yes thank you," Derek said before ending the phone call. He looked at the woman who stood walking beside him and smiled. "They're on the half past nine flight next Sunday morning and the twenty past four flight on the Tuesday afternoon to go back. Now I've arranged for their transport to and from the airport so you can meet them at our hotel when they arrive to check in."

"Derek, thank you so much," Karen said, looking at him. "I promise I'll transfer the money to repay you first thing in the morning."

"Darling, just promise me you'll go out there on the Monday night and give your best performance and that will be repayment enough," he said, placing his hand upon her back.

"You know I'd do that anyway," she said, smiling as he held the door open for her to walk into his building. They were instantly greeted by Derek's doorman and Karen noticed Derek smile when he addressed her. It wasn't the first time he'd spoken to her, but she highly suspected he'd never referred to the other women Derek had chosen to bring to his home by name.

When they walked into the elevator, Derek placed his hand on her back and smirked as he said, "I think you have an admirer. My doorman seems to be pretty taken with you."

"I like him too," she said, teasingly. "Maybe I'll have to give him a call when you're in Boston."

"You'd better not Miss Cartwright," he warned, sounding more serious than he intended. "I want to be the one to fulfil your needs Sunday night. It's the least I can do leaving you sexually frustrated."

"Sexually frustrated?" she questioned, turning to face him fully. "Its three days, I'm sure I'll live Derek."

"We'll see," he smirked, placing a kiss upon her forehead. "Now what do you want for dinner?" he asked, leading the way out of the elevator. He felt Karen take his hand to stop him and he turned to face her.

"How about we skip dinner and go straight to bed?" she asked, biting her bottom lip suggestively.

"Are you not hungry?" he questioned, not wanting her to go without a decent meal.

"No I can always grab something to eat later," she said. "Besides, if I'm going to feel as sexually frustrated as you say, I think we need to get as many rounds in as possible, don't you?"

She laughed as Derek picked her up in answer to her question, immediately capturing her lips as he carried her towards the stairs.

* * *

They both lay in bed facing each other, a comfortable silence surrounding them. Karen smiled as Derek lifted her hand, gently trailing his fingers across her palm and up to her own before entwining them. She looked at their hands and then looked down with a small sigh.

Derek watched her for a brief few seconds, then whispered, "What are you thinking about?" before lifting their entwined hands to kiss her soft skin.

"Just that it's going to be strange not seeing you," she replied, looking back up to meet his hazel eyes. "I can't believe you leave tomorrow."

"It's only three days darling," he teased, using her choice of words to try to lighten the mood. He could hear the softness in her voice and he worried there was a hint of sadness laced within.

"Stop mocking me," she laughed, moving closer to him. "You know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean," he agreed, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

They lay in silence once again and soon Derek undid their entwined hands, moving his to her lower back to hold her close. Her head had found its way to the nape of his neck and he used his other hand to smooth the long hair that cascaded around her shoulders.

"What time is your flight?" Karen asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"Five past eight," he replied, knowing he wouldn't be able to see her outside of rehearsal. The transport he had arranged to take him to the airport was picking him up from the studio before rehearsal was scheduled to end for the day.

"Promise you'll call to let me know you got there safe?" she asked quietly.

"I promise," he said, smiling at her obvious worry. "I'll call you every day if you want me to."

Karen looked up at him and teased, "I won't miss you that much." She laughed as Derek raised his eyebrows, before smirking as he placed an amused kiss on her lips.

* * *

**AN: Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you, for all your reviews/follows/favourites from the last post! I hope you enjoy this one just as much! xxx**


	20. Making Love

**Chapter 20 – Making Love**

"I may not miss you but I will miss your tea," Karen said, smiling as she watched him make two mugs for them from her position on the couch. She knew the British were known for their love of tea but she had to admit, Derek did make the best brew.

"I'm glad you think I'm good for something," he laughed, picking up the mugs and making his way towards her. The fire burned in front of them, due to Karen's insistence that it would be nice to curl up and admire it on the couch. So, after rearranging his living space by dragging the couch from its position in front of the window, he now found himself sat with the warmth and glow of the fireplace upon them. His arm lay casually around the young brunette as she lay with her back against his chest, sighing happily as she took a sip of the tea he had just made.

"You, Mr Wills, know how to make a woman very happy," she said, turning her head to look back at him with a smile.

"Darling I hope I do that in more ways than by just making a good brew," he teased, resulting in a playful slap on his arm.

"Nothing comes to mind other than the tea," she teased back, taking another sip from her mug as she snuggled in closer.

"One thing springs to my mind," he whispered, pulling on the edge of his top that she had chosen to wear downstairs.

"Not as good as this," she said, lifting the mug. She glanced back at him and laughed when she saw an unimpressed expression on his face.

"I think you may need to get my doorman's number on your way out Miss Cartwright," Derek replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I've already got it actually and I hate to bruise your ego, but he's much better in bed."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Karen replied, smiling as she finished the remainder of the liquid in her mug.

"Well I think we need to correct that little flaw in your memory," he stated, taking her empty mug in his hand and reaching to the counter beside him, to place it on top with his nearly full one.

"How do you suppose we do that?" she asked, turning her body slightly so she was able to look at him head on.

"I can think of one way," he smirked, lifting his hand to place on the side of her face as he kissed her. He could feel her lips turn upwards as he placed another, this time, more forceful kiss upon them.

Moving in his arms, she reached up to his neck to pull him closer and moaned as she felt his hands travel underneath the top she was wearing, touching the bare skin of her waist. Her eyes remained closed as he kissed her and, unaware of how they moved into the position, she soon felt her back hit the couch and Derek's body press against her from above. She lifted her leg and pushed against the material as she felt him move above her, resulting in both turning and gracefully moving from the couch to the cream rug on the floor.

Lying with Karen above him, Derek slowly lifted the top she wore, revealing her bare skin as he discarded the item of clothing. He smiled when he saw her look down, embarrassed at being so freely exposed to him. Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he turned them over so he lay above her once again. He felt her hand move up his own bare chest and he pulled back to find her looking up at him. The light emanating from the fireplace shone onto her skin and he was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Not being able to tear his eyes away, he lay a moment looking down at her. He noticed her smile as their eyes remained locked, and felt her lift her hand to graze his stubble before making its way to his messy hair. Mirroring her movement, he lifted his own hand to her cheek and stroked her soft skin with his thumb.

"Derek," she whispered quietly, not wanting to break the moment they were sharing.

He looked at the lips that had just mouthed his name and then back to her eyes. In that moment, he realised he'd never wanted to make love to anyone more. He was the first to admit he'd had meaningless sex in the past with more women than he cared to remember, but in that moment with Karen, he wanted more. He didn't know how she felt, but he knew they had never shared a moment as intimate as the one they were currently sharing. When they had slept together previously, it was needy, playful and, if possible, still on a level that could be classed as friendly. He didn't know why he felt the sudden change, whether it was because they would be apart for the first time or something else, but he needed to give her more. He needed to show her his love.

"Karen," he whispered back, leaning down to place another kiss upon her lips. He felt her body arch as he began to place more along her jaw and down her neck, making sure to touch every inch of her skin. He heard her moan; tightening the grip on his hair, as he sucked on the sweet spot on her neck that he knew she loved. Moving his mouth back to hers, he let out his own groan as her free hand travelled beneath his jogging bottoms, in order to squeeze his firm behind. His erection rubbed against the material and he could feel Karen move consciously against him. He broke their kiss and leaned back, placing his hands on her hips before slowly pulling down the black boxer briefs of his she had put on. After completely removing the garment, he took her thigh in the palm of his hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Derek please," Karen begged, not wanting to wait any longer to feel him inside her. As he removed his hands from her thigh, she instantly tightened her legs around him, pulling him back to her. His jogging bottoms were quickly pushed down and he kicked them away from their position on the rug.

He felt Karen's hand take hold of his hair again, pulling him down for an urgent kiss that he reciprocated. After what felt like an eternity, Derek slowly pulled away in order to catch his breath and watched the young woman beneath him do the same. Her cheeks were now a light shade of pink and her hair lay widely around her. He placed another kiss on her lips, keeping his eyes open to look into hers as he did so. Seeing her silent consent, he slowly pushed himself into her, burying himself to the hilt in order to fill her as much as he possibly could. Her eyes closed at the connection of their bodies and he saw the smile playing on her lips as he withdrew to push himself into her once again.

Their mouths came into contact again and Derek continued his ministrations as Karen met each of his thrusts with as much fervour. He felt her moan into his mouth as he pushed deeper and harder into her. He pulled back and watched as she tilted her head, giving in to the feeling of pleasure she was experiencing. Another moan escaped her and he smiled, knowing he was the one causing her to feel such things. Their need for fulfilment was no longer at the forefront of their minds as they lay on the floor, bodies moving perfectly together. There was no rush, no sudden heat or lustful emotions threatening to take over. They were just two people, giving everything to each other. Their rhythm was slower and more loving than it had ever been, and as Karen opened her eyes to look at him, Derek knew he'd never been happier.

He felt her finger nails trail down his back before her hands placed upon his skin, feeling the muscles in his back tense as he held himself above her, pushing into her once again. Her lips captured his and after lingering for a little while, he finally rested his forehead against hers. Their bodies were becoming warmer by every passing movement, not helped by the heat radiating from the fireplace, and their perspiration soon mingled together every time their skin came into contact. Karen's head moved from his to rest in the nape of his neck and Derek placed a gentle kiss upon her shoulder as she mirrored his actions.

A few thrusts later, Derek could feel Karen's walls begin to tighten around him and he moaned as he entered her. He heard her moan in reply, closing her eyes as the feeling of her orgasm began to build. Knowing he too was on the brink of release, Derek placed his lips upon hers, wanting to feel and be as close to her as possible.

Karen pulled away as he hit a certain spot within her, gasping his name as she gripped onto his back for support. The low and husky tone of her voice sent him crazy; spurring him to make sure they both reached the point of their releases. Derek felt as though every cell of his body was on fire and about to explode as they both came, and it took all his strength to maintain his weight, in order to not collapse on the woman who happened to be trembling beneath him.

He felt Karen's hands reach up to his neck, rubbing her thumb along his stubble as she pulled him in for a slow, lingering kiss. Her fingers continued their smoothing motion and he momentarily rested his head on her chest as he waited for his breathing to return to normal.

They lay in the same positions, neither speaking a word as the minutes went by. Karen, being the first to speak, whispered his name quietly. He looked up and placed a kiss on her forehead before carefully moving from his position between her legs, to the space beside her. He smiled as she moved in closer, her body pressing against his side as she placed her head to rest upon him. Wrapping his arm around her, he closed his eyes as she began to smooth circles upon the hair on his chest, feeling a kiss placed every once in a while. Neither spoke of what had just transpired, choosing instead to bask in the memory of every single detail they remembered.

* * *

Derek awoke the next morning from the warm glow of the sunlight that poured through the large window in front of them. He looked down at the still sleeping brunette and watched her for a few minutes. Her mouth was slightly parted as she breathed and he smiled as she let out a small sigh while moving closer into him. He placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head and used his hand to trail soft circles upon the base of her back until she eventually woke up. Her doe eyes looked up at him sleepily and he smiled down at her, whispering a "Good morning," as she became accustomed to the light in the room.

"Morning," she whispered, smiling as she looked up at him. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea darling," he answered, honestly.

"Good then we can stay here," she answered, snuggling even closer to feel his body heat against her.

"As much as I'd love to, I think we have a rehearsal to get to," he stated, earning a groan from the young woman in protest. "Don't think because you're sleeping with the director, I'll let you off easily."

"You think I don't know that by now?" she looked up, teasingly. "You don't know the concept of special treatment."

"Well there goes my offer of making breakfast," he teased back.

"Excuse me Mr Wills, but I do believe breakfast is a daily requirement," Karen argued, sitting up slowly to look at him properly. "I'm going to have a shower and when I get back I expect to see a large bacon sandwich waiting for me."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," she replied smiling, placing a kiss on his lips before standing up and making her way to the downstairs bathroom.

He watched her retreating back and smirked as he called back, "Oh and Miss Cartwright? I think you'll find it's a bacon butty."

* * *

**AN: I am so so sorry I took so long to upload this one, I've been really busy the last two weeks and found no spare time to upload it. I really hope you enjoy this post and I promise that the next one will be up soon. Thank you for all your continuous reading/reviews/faves/follows xxx**


	21. Separation

**Chapter 21 – Separation**

"We're so late," Karen exclaimed as she pressed the button to summon the elevator.

"Rehearsal can't start without us so I don't know why you're worrying," Derek told her, pulling his suitcase behind him as they stepped inside the elevator. He waited until the doors closed before turning to face her to place a kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" she smiled, as they pulled slightly away.

"That was a goodbye kiss, just in case I don't get to have another one before I leave," he replied to her, smiling as he placed a final kiss upon her lips before pulling apart. A moment later the doors opened and they both made their way down the corridor.

"Don't forget to ring me when you get there," Karen reminded, wanting to know he was safe after landing in Boston.

"I will darling," he promised as they reached the studio doors. He opened it to allow Karen to walk in first, following behind with his suitcase. He noticed a few questioning glances as they arrived together but, as usual, refused to give away anything that would fuel the gossip. He left his case against the wall in the corner of the room and made his way to the table, where he saw Julia, Tom and Eileen exchanging glances after seeing their arrival.

Karen walked to her usual spot at the back of the room and quickly put on her dancing shoes, ignoring the obvious questioning glances of her friends. When she finally looked up, Bobby was the first to ask what was on all their minds.

"Okay, why did you and Darth Derek both arrive at the same time, and late as well for that matter?" he asked, leaning closer to hear all the details.

"I bumped into him outside and we walked in together," Karen lied with a small shrug. In reality, she had actually taken clothes with her to his apartment the night before, wanting to spend as much time with him as she could before they separated ways in rehearsal.

"Oh please Iowa, like we believe that one," Jessica exclaimed, looking at their director and then back to Karen. "You're even wearing matching outfits to rehearsal."

"What?" Karen laughed, looking in Derek's direction to check once again, even though she knew what he was wearing; a black top and grey jogging bottoms. She looked at her choice of black leggings, a grey vest top and her black over top and had to admit, it did look like they were purposely colour co-ordinated. She looked back at Jessica, who had now piqued the interest of the rest of the group and shrugged again; stating truthfully that it was sheer coincidence.

Before the group had time to continue their interrogation, she heard Derek call for their attention. She smiled as she stood up, grateful of the interruption, and made her way to stand in front of his position leaning against the table. When he finally had everyone's attention, he ordered, "From the top."

* * *

"Derek your car is here," Eileen informed as she entered the studio followed by Tom and Julia.

"Thanks," he replied with a small nod of the head. He turned his attention back to the bodies within the room on their ten minute break and said, "Okay good work today everyone. Now before you all celebrate my departure, I want you to know that I expect nothing less from you in rehearsal tomorrow. If you let your standards drop, I will find out and I will make you regret doing so." Noticing the look of horror upon the watching faces, Derek smiled slightly. "On that note, I shall see you all in Boston on Monday."

Karen smiled as Derek's eyes locked with hers for a brief few seconds before he turned to address Linda. She knew she had spent the night at his and that they had said their goodbyes in the elevator that morning, but not being able to say anything to him now made her feel a sense of sadness that she had not expected.

"Karen?" Sue questioned, looking at her amused a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, looking up at her from her position on the floor. She had found herself lost in her own thoughts after Derek had left the room and had not paid attention to the conversation between her friends or anybody else in the room for that matter.

"Linda and Tom want to run through 'Shattered Hearts'," she said, holding her hand to help the younger woman to her feet. "They need us by the piano."

* * *

Derek took his seat by the window of the plane and immediately began scrolling through his email account one last time to check for anything urgent he would need to deal with before take off. He had just finished reading a message from Ronnie wishing him luck for the upcoming previews when he heard the request over the intercom for all passengers to switch off their phones. He closed his email and was about to turn off his phone when he received a text message from Karen.

_Have a safe flight. Rehearsal's not the same without your dictating manner. Missing you already - K x_

Noticing an air hostess making her way down the aisle, he quickly turned his phone off, regretting not being able to reply and placed it into the pocket of his jogging bottoms. He knew the flight was short but he couldn't wait to land to be able to hear her voice.

* * *

"I love the fact we can drink as much as we like tonight, turn up for rehearsal tomorrow with a hangover and not have the possibility of getting killed," Bobby said dramatically, finishing his third bottle of beer that evening. They had all gone to their respective homes to shower and change before heading to Karen and Ana's apartment. Unbeknown to Karen, Ana had invited them over for take-away and drinks as a little pre-Tech celebration, which then quickly turned into a karaoke and dance marathon.

"I wouldn't count on it," Sam said, as Jessica, Sue and Ana laughed during their drunken rendition of B52's 'Love Shack'. "Derek will find out and he'll make you wish you'd never touched a drop when we start Tech."

"Oh please, he's not going to punish us when Karen is there," he said, looking over at the brunette teasingly. "Right, Iowa?"

"What? Sorry," Karen apologised, looking up from her phone that was placed beside her on the cream lounger. "What did you say?"

"What's with you tonight? You haven't stopped looking at your phone," Bobby pointed out, as he looked at her, curious as to why.

"Nothing," she lied, picking up her beer bottle from the coffee table to take a sip. The truth was, she kept checking her phone because she was still waiting to receive a call from Derek to hear he had landed. The longer she waited, the more anxious she felt. She saw the two men exchange glances with each other that suggested they didn't believe her. "Really I'm okay," she assured, with a smile, earning a shrug from Sam.

"Right who wants to go next?" Ana asked as she waved the microphone she was holding in front of them.

"I will," Bobby exclaimed, standing up to take it enthusiastically. "Get ready for a real show."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please fasten your seat belts," the speaker through the intercom announced. "We will shortly be beginning our decent into Logan International Airport."

Derek smiled as he fastened his belt and looked out of the window. The sun was beginning to set, making the water below appear to glisten as its rays shone upon it, while leaving a pink and orange tint in the sky. He couldn't help but feel glad that he would soon touch land in order to ring Karen. He knew she would worry until he did and he didn't want to prolong the feeling any longer than was necessary. The minutes passed as the plane descended and with each second his patience grew thinner. He sighed heavily when they finally landed and were reminded to keep their belts fastened until the plane had come to a complete stop. When the light finally turned off, Derek stood and quickly located his hand luggage before making his way to the exit.

* * *

Karen cheered and clapped as Bobby took a very over-the-top bow, flicking his hair back with his hand as he stood straight. She laughed as he waved them off before making his way towards her. "Your turn," he exclaimed, holding the microphone out for her to take. She moved her hand to do so, but as she was about to receive it, she noticed her phone light appear, indicating an incoming call.

"Sorry I have to take this," she said quickly snatching the phone up to prevent them from seeing the name on the screen. She stood up making her way out of the living area, much to the protests of her friends, and finally opened the window in the kitchen to allow her to climb through and stand on the steps of the fire escape. "Hello?" she answered, closing the window to stop them from potentially listening in.

"I've just landed," Derek said, wanting to set her mind at ease.

"Oh good, I was starting to worry" she smiled upon hearing his voice and found it only grew wider as she heard him quietly laugh. "So what have you got planned for tonight?"

"I'm about to head to the hotel to check in and work some more," he said, pulling his suitcase behind him as he walked towards the exit. "What about you love? Nothing too exciting I hope."

"Ana invited everyone over for a few drinks as a last goodbye before we leave for Tech, so you can imagine what that means," she laughed as a loud scream erupted from inside her apartment.

Derek laughed as he heard it and said, "Have a good night darling, you deserve it."

"Thanks."

"Warn Bobby that he needs to fear for his life when I see him," he teased, knowing the culprit behind the states they would no doubt be in the following day.

"I will," she said, smiling. "Don't work too hard."

"I'll try not to," he replied smiling. "Listen I'll let you get back to your friends but I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight darling."

"Night," she replied, hanging up with a small sigh. She looked at her phone for a brief moment before Ana opened the window.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's great," Karen replied with a small smile.

"Good because Carrie Underwood's 'Before He Cheats' is screaming your name on the karaoke."

"Then bring it on," she winked, climbing back into the apartment with a laugh as her friend handed her another bottle of beer.

* * *

Derek groaned in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. He had looked over the notes he had made in rehearsal but he couldn't seem to further them and he didn't know why. Looking back at the book in anger, he let it drop on the floor beside his bed as he stood up, making his way to stand in front of the window that overlooked part of the surrounding landscape. In reality he had a fair inkling as to what was preventing his creativity but he sincerely hoped he was not correct. When he worked on the majority of the blocking, either in rehearsal or outside of the studio, Karen had been present and he had pictured her to put the mental pieces of his vision into practice. Now he was away from her, he was finding it extremely difficult to envision anything. The truth was he had only been separated from her for a mere few hours and he already missed her presence. When he interacted with other women in the past he had become increasingly irritated with their expectations of him and the time he would spend with them. With Karen however, he felt no such irritation. He knew if he wanted space she would happily give it to him, and the knowledge of this only made him want to spend time with her more.

As he climbed back into bed and turned off the bedside lamp, finally deciding to call it a night, he only hoped his creative vision would return the following day and, if not, he dearly hoped the hours would pass quickly until he could see the young woman again.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter as promised :) Thank you so much for the reviews on the last post, they made me smile and seemed to bring me out of the writer's block I worriedly thought I'd gotten myself into! I really hope you enjoy this part and please continue to give any feedback, it's always appreciated :) xxx**


	22. Good or Bad News?

**Chapter 22 – Good or Bad News?**

"Why did I drink so much?" Bobby complained as he rested his head in his hands. They were all congregated in a circle in their usual place at the back of the room waiting for rehearsal to start the following morning and, up until that point, their conversation had solely been upon the topic of how much alcohol had been consumed the previous evening.

"You do realise the Dark Lord is going to torture us during Tech, don't you?" Jessica said, feeling equally as bad as Bobby.

"Don't," Bobby said stopping her before she continued. "I don't want to think about it."

Karen laughed as she looked at the pair, feeling glad that she had decided to stop drinking when she had. She had awoken feeling considerably more upbeat than the two before her and she, along with Sam, Sue and Ana, had taken great pleasure at their friends' discomfort.

She smiled as she heard Linda call for their attention to begin their day, but also found she missed Derek's presence even more than she had the previous evening. She shook off the feeling as she took her position in the centre of the room, feeling more comfortable in the knowledge she only had to get through the day before she would be directed by him again.

* * *

Derek sat down in one of the red seats facing the stage and took his phone out of his pocket. He had spent the best part of the morning checking the theatre and the sets that had been created ready for the company's arrival. He checked the time before dialling the number of the one person he had wanted to call all morning. When she finally answered he smiled, "Everything's ready darling, you're coming to Boston."

"Really?" Karen asked, her own smile appearing at the news he had just delivered. She looked around her to check if anybody was in hearing distance of her conversation, but even though she was confident they were not, she lowered her voice to be safe. "Are you sure?"

"I'm going to call Eileen to tell her as soon as we've finished speaking," he assured.

"Wow that's-"

"Don't say too much now, I know you're in rehearsal," he said, smiling at her hushed tone. "I'll call you later to tell you everything."

"I can't wait," Karen smiled, genuinely excited to hear all about the theatre and his day.

"I'll let you get on," he finally said. "I just wanted you to be the first to know."

"Thank you," she whispered, touched that he had thought of her first.

"Have a good day darling."

"You too."

Derek smiled as they both ended the call, looking ahead at the stage which currently showed the set for the opening number. An image of Karen walking onto it came into Derek's mind and he failed to suppress a smile thinking of the woman who had remained constantly in his thoughts ever since his departure from New York. He still found it difficult to believe the relationship they had developed over the last year, both professionally and personally. From his first impression of her, he knew she was different to other women but it never occurred to him how she would make such an impact on his life. The first time they had met, Derek would truthfully admit he was looking for another one night stand to add to his list of many. After seeing her walk into the audition the following day however, he found himself completely taken in by the young woman from Iowa. He didn't know what it was about her, but something instantly drew him to her and to this day he still felt the same.

Derek had to admit he greatly admired Karen for her work ethic and the more they worked together, the more similarities between them he found. Admittedly Karen was gentle and kind in comparison to his sometimes harsh and demanding nature, but the way in which they worked and strived for success was very much the same. Karen aimed to please, constantly working to be the best she could possibly be, even if it meant voicing her opinion and challenging his direction, no matter what the consequences may be. He'd never told her, but the way she spoke up for herself reminded him greatly of the way he had approached his work when he had first started out and he respected her for wanting to achieve. It was also clear that her strength and overall aura seemed to affect not only him, but everybody who came into contact with her, as she was not only likeable but extremely genuine which was an uncommon trait in their line of business. Knowing of how she felt the need to prove herself to everyone and the grace in which she had done so made him feel extremely proud of her.

He was interrupted from his thoughts of the brunette by the vibration of the phone he held in his hand. He smiled as he picked up and said, "Eileen I was just about to call you."

"Well I beat you to the punch," the producer laughed. "Now tell me, are we all set?" she asked seriously, getting straight to the heart of their conversation.

"Yes we are," he answered.

"Great," the older woman smiled. "I'm just about to walk into the studio so I'll make the announcement. Thanks for going early to check everything."

"You're welcome," he smiled, knowing she was smiling too. "I'll see you on Sunday."

"That you will," she agreed. "Take care Derek."

* * *

The company had just taken their positions to begin their afternoon session when Eileen entered the room. All heads turned in her direction as she moved to stand in front of them, all eager to know the plans for the beginning of Tech. Karen who already knew it was going ahead as scheduled smiled as she saw the two anxious faces of Tom and Julia took their place beside the producer, awaiting the news themselves.

"We're going to Boston," Eileen said simply, a smile breaking once again onto her face as the company all began their own quiet celebrations.

Karen felt Sam wrap his arm around her shoulder and laughed as he said, "Looks like we're going to put on a show my love."

"Yes we are," she said nudging his hip playfully with her own.

The rest of their friends quickly moved from their positions around them to continue their excited conversation about Tech as Eileen asked for a word with Tom and Julia to arrange a few last minute details with them.

"Oh my god, I need to pack," Jessica exclaimed as the realisation that she hadn't even started hit her, resulting in laughs to erupt from all around her.

After a moment of trying to calm themselves, Sue instantly turned serious as her eyes widened before admitting, "Oh my god, I do too," causing another round of laughter from the five friends.

* * *

That evening, Karen sat upon the bar stool as she waited for Ana to arrive, a half full glass of scotch placed in front of her. She couldn't explain the reason, but she found the time had passed awfully slowly since Derek's departure the previous day. She missed him more than she had imagined she would and found even his two phone calls that day had given her little comfort.

She looked at the liquid in the glass as she picked it up and drank it in one, relishing the taste as opposed to despising it as she once had. "For someone who is about to go to Boston for previews, you sure don't look happy," Ana regarded taking her place on the stool beside her.

"It's just been a long day," Karen said truthfully, turning to smile at her friend.

"Try long week," Ana stated. "I feel like I haven't seen you for days."

"I know, I'm sorry I had to cancel our plans the other night," Karen apologised. "It's just rehearsals have been pretty intense recently with the previews coming up."

"It's okay I understand," her friend replied with a smile. "How are you feeling about them?"

"Honestly, I don't think it's really hit me yet," Karen admitted, truthfully. "It feels like the time since the workshop has passed in a blur and it still hasn't quite registered in my mind that everything rides on these performances."

"Don't think about it too much or your thoughts will get in the way of what you have to do," Ana advised. "Just go out there and perform the way you have been in rehearsals and I'm sure you'll be great."

"I hope so. Thanks Ana," Karen smiled, grateful of her friend's support. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed her company in the last few weeks and she wanted desperately to try to make up for not being around as much as she could have been. "What do you fancy?" she asked, holding her hand to catch the attention of the barman.

"How about a round of cocktails?" Ana asked, raising her eyebrow as she smiled suggestively.

"I like your thinking," Karen laughed before ordering them two piña coladas.

* * *

The two women stumbled into their apartment a little after one in the morning with the knowledge they would have to be up in a few hours. Karen planned to spend the day packing, ready to leave early the next morning, while Ana's agent had informed her of a small off-Broadway production that was holding auditions that afternoon.

"I may feel slightly drunk," Karen laughed as she tried to steady her balance by leaning against her bedroom door.

"I think the feelings mutual," Ana smiled as she did the same. "The hangover will be worth it though, it was a great night."

"Yeah it was," the brunette agreed with her own smile. "I've missed you the last few weeks."

"I've missed you too Karen," the shorter woman agreed, feeling her head begin to spin as she nodded it slightly. "Now before we go all soppy and I possibly collapse from dizziness, I think we should call it a night."

"Okay sweet dreams sweet cheeks," Karen smiled, watching as her friend walked into her bedroom while offering her own mumbled goodnight. She opened her own door as Ana began to close hers and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She slowly removed the clothes she was wearing, ensuring her balance remained as she did so, and changed into her pyjamas. Taking her phone out of her bag, Karen got into bed and snuggled under the covers before checking it for the first time all evening. Upon seeing a new text message from Derek, she opened it instantly to see what he had sent.

_I know you're out with Ana and probably won't see this until late but I just wanted to tell you again to have a nice evening. Missing you and can't wait to see you Sunday – D x_

Karen smiled at his thoughtfulness and quickly text a reply that she knew was probably incoherent but hoped he would understand nonetheless when he awoke in the morning.

* * *

Derek heard his phone vibrate beside him on the bed and picked it up to see a text message off Karen. He had been lying in bed for the last hour but found he was unable to fall asleep due to not hearing a reply from the young woman. He knew what he had written in the text about her not seeing it until late was probably true but he couldn't help but worry about her, especially when he knew he was no longer in New York to be able to protect her if needed. Seeing her name upon his screen, he opened the text and smiled at her reply.

_Had great night! Miss you too – K x_

* * *

Karen could feel her eyes closing when her phone suddenly vibrated to alert her of another message and she smiled at the thought of what Derek had replied. She opened her eyes again and picked up her phone expecting to see his name displayed on her screen. Instead the name she saw made the colour drain from her face and her heart stop momentarily as she tried to compose herself. She closed her eyes again, thinking the alcohol she had consumed was taking more of an effect than she had initially thought but when she opened them again the same name stared proudly lit at her in the darkness of her room. Dev.

* * *

**AN: And the drama begins ... Thank you for reading/reviewing the last post, love seeing the responses this story is receiving! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise there will be more soon :) xxx**


	23. The Proposal

**Chapter 23 – The Proposal**

Karen stared at Dev's name displayed on the screen, trying to work out how she felt. She had never expected to see his name appear on her phone ever again and now it had, she was slightly angered at what he could possibly want but also curious at the same time. She knew the only way to find out was to open the message but something was holding her back. Did she really want to know what had possessed him to text her at such a late hour? On the other hand, did she really not want to know? She lay debating for what felt like an eternity before she finally pressed the button to open the message. After all, she figured she'd rather regret something she had done than something she had not. The words on the screen stood out as she read them but she still could not work out what he possibly meant.

_Karen, can we talk? – Dev_

She wasn't entirely sure as to what he meant as the words he had sent held no explanation, but she was clear of one thing, and that was that she should wait until the morning when she was in a better frame of mind and no longer intoxicated to find out.

She closed the text and was about to place the phone on the bedside table when she felt her phone vibrate once again. This time she was relieved to see the name she had wished for moments before, displayed on the screen.

_Glad you had a good night and got in safe. Sleep tight darling – D x_

She smiled as she read his goodnight wishes before placing the phone upon the bedside table. She knew she would have to deal with the situation with Dev and his text message in the morning, but for now she closed her eyes, glad in the knowledge that her feelings for him were being reciprocated.

* * *

Karen stepped out of the shower the next morning, feeling considerably worse than she had anticipated she would the night before. She knew she had a fair few drinks but she was sure the text from Dev had been at the forefront of her mind, as she kept waking up at the thought of what would eventually transpire between them. Now she was fully awake, she was still debating her next move. She wished she was able to talk to someone about her dilemma but she knew Ana would try to persuade her to ignore him as she was supposed to be moving on with her life. She also knew she could never talk to Derek about him, not because he wasn't a good listener but because, after telling him what had become of their relationship, she knew the feelings he held towards his fellow Brit.

After she had dried and dressed herself ready for the day ahead, she finally sat down on the bed and reread the message Dev had sent her. Without thinking, she pressed the reply button and quickly text "What is there to talk about?" before pressing the send button quickly to prevent her changing her mind about her decision. Within seconds she received a reply.

_Will you meet me please? Our usual at seven? – Dev_

Karen inhaled deeply at his request but quickly replied, accepting his invitation. It was obvious she would get no answers from him over the phone and the only way to find out was to meet him in person. She just hoped she wouldn't live to regret her decision.

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow darling?" Derek asked as he leaned against the wall of his room, facing out of the window.

"Yeah I've just finished packing," she replied, happy that she was finally ready to leave for Boston. She had heard from both Jessica and Sue and they, unlike her, were both in a state of panic over what they still needed to pack. "Only the last minute things will need to be put in my case in the morning."

"And you know all the plans?"

"Yes I'm meeting everyone at the station at eight," Karen assured, smiling at his obvious worry.

"Okay and you'll text me the moment you've checked in?"

"Yes Derek I'll text you," she assured again with a small laugh.

"Good," he replied simply, satisfied with her answer. "Have you got any plans for this evening?"

"No I'm just going to have an early night," she answered, guilty about the fact she had just lied to him. "I don't want to wake up late, do I?"

"Probably best love," he agreed. "I can't wait to see you."

"Same here," she smiled, wishing she could skip the evening ahead to be in his company sooner. She was about to ask about his plans for them the following evening but was interrupted when she heard the door of her apartment close. She knew Ana would want to tell her all about her audition, so Karen sighed regretfully before saying, "Derek I'm really sorry, Ana's just got home from her audition so I'll have to go to see how everything went."

"I understand darling," he said, disappointed that their conversation for the day was about to end. "Have a good night Karen."

"You too."

He smiled as he hung up the phone and after putting it down on the bedside table, he looked at the pile of notes that lay scattered around the bed. He had been attempting to work all day but found his patience to be growing thin at the lack of what he had accomplished. After speaking to Karen his mood had instantly bettered. He found this to be the case whenever he was in contact with her as she always managed to make him feel calm and at ease and the thought had initially surprised him. From day one he had, no doubt, been attracted to her but what had surprised Derek most was not the sexual attraction he felt, but more the knowledge that he enjoyed her company greatly and actually felt comfortable around her, something to which he was not prone with any other person. Even thinking of her brought a smile to his face and throughout the time they spent apart, he found himself questioning each of his actions and the decisions he needed to make, all the time wondering what she would approve of and what she would not. That was another element of surprise for Derek, the feeling of needing the young woman's approval. Never had he cared about another person's opinion of him. When he directed he would gladly admit that he would rather be respected for what he eventually created as opposed to being liked throughout the creative process. However, with Karen he felt the complete opposite. He still wanted her respect as her director of course, but he also wanted her respect as a man.

* * *

Karen paid the cab driver before stepping out onto the sidewalk in front of the bar where she had agreed to meet Dev. Her nerves had heightened on her way there and as she stood looking at the place they had once frequented as a couple, she debated whether or not she had made a mistake by agreeing to meet him. She also knew bad decision or not, it was too late to change her mind, so after taking a deep, calming breath, she walked the few steps towards the door.

Once inside, she saw Dev sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the room and slowly made her way towards him. He noticed her approach and immediately stood to greet her. "Karen," he said with a small smile, indicating for her to take the space opposite him. When they were both seated, he continued. "You look great, how have you been?"

"What's this about Dev?" she asked, not in the mood to make small talk.

She noticed him visibly sigh before stating, "I suppose I do owe you an explanation." Karen watched as he obviously debated the right words to follow, before eventually admitting, "Karen I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since I saw you the night before your birthday, you've been all I think about."

Karen widened her eyes, momentarily speechless. She knew he was waiting for her reply but she honestly didn't know what to say. She had loved the man before her for three years and continued to love him after he had broken her heart. To hear he thought of her ignited feelings inside her that she had not felt towards him for a long time. Whether those feelings were good or bad, she wasn't entirely sure.

"Karen, please say something," Dev pleaded, wanting to see what she thought of his confession. He thought he would be able to read her reaction but her face had remained a mask.

"What do you expect me to say to that Dev?" Karen questioned, still trying to work out the answer herself. "You were the one who ended things remember? You practically threw me out of my home. The home we built together."

"I know and I felt so ashamed after you left. I wanted nothing more than to run after you but I was afraid you would reject me," he admitted, looking into her eyes. "Karen if I could have my chance over, I would never have done what I did. My head was a mess with everything happening at work and I know it's no excuse, but it was solely the reason I thought we should separate. I thought if I sorted myself out, I could be a better man for you."

"Dev you could have sorted yourself out without breaking my heart in the process," Karen retaliated in a whisper.

"I know and I am so sorry I ever hurt you," he apologised, and Karen hated to admit that she could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes.

She sighed as she rested her arms upon the table top. When they had first separated, she had spent countless hours hoping he would utter those words, declaring that it was his fault and that he still loved her. Now that he had however, Karen couldn't help but realise the words she had longed to hear him say didn't necessarily take away the pain he had caused her all those months ago. She wanted to see what he thought he would achieve from his confession while making him feel even a fraction of the suffering she had felt. "So what do you expect to happen now? Do you expect me to just run back into your arms and forget about the last year?" she asked keeping her voice level until she could work out how she really felt.

"Karen I don't expect you to take me back because I know I hurt you. I want you to of course, but I would understand if you didn't. I just want your forgiveness," he answered, reaching out to take her hand in his.

"Say hypothetically I did forgive you and decided to give us another shot, what then Dev?" she asked, removing her hand from his and moving both beneath the table. "Do you expect me to live my life, thinking any moment I could come home to find my suitcase packed by the door again?"

"No of course not because I'd do what I should've done a year ago," he said, locking his eyes with hers. "What I know would've made you, both of us, truly happy."

"What would that be?" Karen asked, confused by his answer.

"I'd ask you to marry me," he answered quietly. Karen's eyes widened at his revelation and actually felt her breath catch as he reached into his jacket pocket to produce a black box. "Karen, will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a white gold, princess cut, solitaire diamond engagement ring.

"Marry you?" Karen whispered, taken aback by the proposal and the beauty of the ring. "Dev this is a lot to take in and I don't know what to say," she admitted, looking at him in a state of shock. She knew she should be angry that he would even suggest such a thing after the way he had ended their relationship but she also knew that part of her still loved him. He had been a big part of her life and she knew that she would probably always love him. Whether that was enough to forgive him and take him back she wasn't sure.

"I know this has come as a bit of a shock but I love you Karen. I want to be with you always," Dev said looking into her eyes once again. "If you need time to think about everything, I'll understand."

"Dev I leave to begin Tech and previews tomorrow and I don't want to feel as if I've rushed into a decision," she explained, still not sure how she should react. "I'll take the time to think about it and let you know my decision when I get back to New York."

"Take as long as you need," he said, smiling as they both made to stand. He moved out of his side of the booth, stopping in front of her. "By the way congratulations on the show, I don't think I told you before."

"Thanks," she smiled, feeling slightly awkward as he moved to kiss her cheek. "I'll speak to you soon."

"Have a safe trip Karen," Dev wished, smiling again.

"Take care Dev," she replied with a small smile as she began to walk away. Her mind flowed with the flashbacks of what had just taken place and she still felt in a state of shock. When he had admitted he thought about her, she began to feel somewhat angered at his revelation, but after he proposed all feelings of anger dissipated and were left instead with a numbness she couldn't explain.

* * *

**AN: Now the drama really begins! Before you all start panicking and hating me for Dev's proposal and causing a potential obstacle between Karen and Derek, I was inspired by the conversation between Derek and Jimmy in 2x08 when they spoke of how other people get in the way of two people falling in love, so I thought it would be interesting to incorporate the idea into this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing because I love to see what you think! Next chapter will be posted soon :) xxx**


	24. The Reunion

**Chapter 24 – The Reunion**

Derek awoke early the next morning, instantly feeling a sense of happiness as he thought of Karen's arrival that afternoon. He had missed her greatly over the last few days and even though they had spoken to each other, he couldn't wait to be able to take her into his arms. He knew the terms of their arrangement but during their time apart, Derek began to realise his feelings for her were beginning to border on the line of more than those reserved for friends. He knew he had unconsciously realised it the night before he left but being apart had only confirmed his theory. He knew the concept of love and understood it completely, contrary to what others would argue about his seemingly heartless façade. He had loved before and he knew the symptoms of falling in love, which meant he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was falling in love with Karen Cartwright.

* * *

Karen sat staring out of the window, replaying the events of her reunion with Dev in her head. While her friends spoke excitedly around her about their plans during Tech, Karen couldn't get the image of Dev proposing out of her head. She still felt shocked even thinking about it and she had no idea how she would make her decision. She knew the sensible thing to do would be to say no and continue with her life the way she was living it now. The small part of her that still loved him however, was trying to persuade her to give him another chance. Unable to reach a decision in such a short time, Karen only hoped she would reach a point in the weeks to come that would make her choice clear.

On top of her decision making, another problem that faced her was the inevitable conversation she would need to have with Derek to explain the situation she had found herself in when they eventually returned to New York. She knew what his thoughts upon the matter would be and even though she valued and trusted his opinion, she felt she didn't want to have a biased argument persuading her. Admittedly the last thing she wanted to do was lie to him, but she felt it would be best to weigh up the possible options facing her, by herself for the time being. With Tech and previews about to become an ongoing process for the next few weeks, the last thing Karen wanted to do was cause unnecessary worry to her friend. She knew he felt the need to protect her, but with everything riding on the next few weeks, she didn't want his attention becoming distracted from the importance of the show.

Karen, what's wrong?" Sam asked from his position sat beside her, breaking her out of her constant thoughts. He'd noticed she had been unusually quiet all morning and he was starting to become worried for the woman he regarded as one of his closest friends.

"Nothing," she lied, putting on the best smile she could muster. "I guess I'm just nervous, it's my first Tech and I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Don't worry you'll be fine," he assured, taking her hand in his own. "Just remember that we have your back."

"Thanks Sam," Karen said with a genuine smile this time. "I don't know what I'd do without you all."

"We wouldn't be the same without you Karen," he smiled, kissing her head as she rested it against his shoulder. "You really will be a star soon."

"Back at you," she whispered, causing the man whose shoulder she currently had her head on to laugh.

"We'll see."

* * *

The minutes passed as Derek grew increasingly impatient waiting for Karen to tell him that she had checked in. He picked his phone up for what must have been the thirtieth time that hour to check he hadn't missed the message come through but once again saw nothing. He was about to send her a text asking her whereabouts when he heard a knock come from the other side of the door. Thinking it would be hotel staff he ignored the first knock but groaned loudly as a second came, this time harder and more persistent than the first. He made his way to the door clearly disgruntled and was about to complain to the person on the other side but was immediately stopped as he felt the young woman he had been waiting to hear from, launch herself at him. His arm instinctively wrapped around her and he used the other to close the door behind them after he had ushered her into his room. When he was sure the door was closed and they were alone, he moved his other arm to entangle in her hair while his lips eagerly sought hers.

"I missed you," Karen whispered after they pulled apart to look at each other.

"I missed you too love," Derek admitted. "You're here now though."

"I can't believe we're in Tech," the young woman laughed as she looked up to the older man.

"We're not in Tech until tomorrow," he reminded her with his signature smirk. "That means we have the rest of the day to spend together."

"That sounds pretty good," Karen smiled. After everything that had happened, she was extremely glad to be back in the company of her friend as she knew, if anybody could take her mind off the scenario, it would be him. "What do you suggest we do first?"

"Well I'm going to take a guess that you're hungry, so I was thinking that we could go and get some fish and chips and then later, maybe we could do some sightseeing," Derek suggested. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a very nice plan Mr Wills," she said smiling up at him. "When can we leave?"

"Right now darling," he answered. "Let me just get my jacket."

Karen watched as he went to retrieve his jacket from its position on the back of the chair. As he began to put it on, another knock sounded from the other side of the door and Karen's eyes widened as she and Derek exchanged a glance. She smiled as he lifted his finger to his lips and indicated to the door behind her. Nodding her head, she quietly opened the door and moved inside the room that she found to be a bathroom. Once she had closed the door, she heard Derek open the main door and Eileen's voice sound.

"Eileen, glad to see you arrived safely," Derek greeted, kissing her cheek as he allowed the woman to step into his room.

"Derek I just thought I'd drop in to see what your thoughts are about the theatre," the producer said cheerily, happy that they were finally about to begin the tryouts. "It looks like I may have come at a bad time though," she said, indicating the jacket that he was wearing.

"Actually Eileen I have some business to attend to and was just about to head out," Derek apologised. "I'd be happy to talk you, Julia and Tom through everything in the morning if that would suit?"

"That would be great," she agreed, with a smile. "I'll tell Tom and Julia to meet us at the theatre."

"I'll see you in the morning then," Derek said, returning the smile as he followed his colleague towards the door. He held it open as she walked through and smiled as she said her farewells, closing the door once she had left.

"That was close," Karen whispered as she finally made her way out of the bathroom.

"Imagine the sneaking around that would've had to have been done if you were sharing rooms," he whispered back, his smirk returning.

"Yes speaking of rooms, I was actually going to talk to you about that Mr Wills," she said walking towards him. "I didn't ask you to arrange for me to have my own room, I was quite happy sharing with Sue."

"I know that Miss Cartwright but I did it for my own selfish means," he explained. "I thought it would be easier for us to see each other if you didn't have to make excuses for your absence all the time."

"They're going to think you're showing favouritism," she teased.

"No they won't because I covered us in that department too, hence the reason behind Sam's own room," he replied rather cockily. "Now can we please continue this conversation later? Boston is waiting to be explored."

"Then let's go," Karen exclaimed, excited to see the city she had never visited before.

* * *

"There is nothing in America that reminds me of home more than fish and chips in Boston," Derek informed as he paid the man for the two bags they had just been given.

"I have high expectations now so I hope you're right," Karen said as they started to walk away from the stall and across the road into the park.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," he said, picking up a chip to eat.

Karen followed his lead, closing her eyes as the taste of the salt and vinegar lingered in her mouth. She let a very satisfied moan escape her lips, causing a smirk from her companion.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Derek said, causing Karen to open her eyes and laugh as she hit his arm playfully. He laughed at her response and took another mouthful, enjoying the taste that he always associated with home. Once he had finished his mouthful, he wiped the corner of his lips to rid himself of any traces of grease before looking back at her. "So what do you think?" he asked, as he watched her take another chip.

"You were definitely right," she answered smiling, completely understanding his love for them.

"Thank you," he replied smugly. They walked further through the park, both staying a close distance from the other, as they enjoyed the remainder of their food. "Do you think anyone will see us?" she asked, after throwing her empty paper in a nearby bin.

"Do you care if they do?" Derek questioned, thinking they'd already passed the awkwardness of what the consequences would be if they were seen in public together.

"No but we are supposed to be in completely different places," Karen reminded him, not wanting him to forget the fact she had told her friends she was going to find a shop to buy a few toiletries she had forgotten to bring from home, and he had told Eileen he had business to take care of.

"Then I'll say we bumped into each other in the lobby and decided to get food before going our separate ways," he said, shrugging simply.

"Good plan," Karen agreed, waiting for him to put his rubbish in the bin before they began to walk again.

"Darling we're friends now," he said, purposely taking her hand in his own. "I don't care if anyone sees us or what they'll think and neither should you."

"Derek, friends don't usually hold hands in public," Karen teased, laughing as he tightened his grip.

"They do now," he said, stopping their movement again and pulling her towards him to place a kiss on her lips.

"Friends don't usually kiss in public," she smiled after they had pulled apart.

"Friends definitely don't sleep together either but we're long past that point too," he teased, resuming their walk with their hands entwined.

As they continued their journey, Karen smiled as she looked up at him suggestively. "We could always make an exception to that rule."

"We could indeed," he smirked, moving his hand to rest upon her back as he led her out of the park. "Before we do, I just want to make one stop first."

* * *

"Derek where are we?" Karen asked as he guided her forward with his hands in place, covering her eyes.

"Welcome home darling," he whispered, removing his hands for her to finally be able to take in her surroundings.

He smiled as he watched her turn to face him, a look of wonder upon her face. "Is this real?" she asked while turning to look back at the view of the red seats in front of her from the stage.

"Yes it's very real," he assured, moving to stand behind her and placing his hands upon her hips. "One week and all of this will be yours."

"What if I'm not good enough?" she whispered, terrified for the first time now she stood on an actual stage that it may be the case.

Derek smiled as he heard the worry in her voice, remembering the woman he had first met who had been so shy and unaware of her natural talent. "You're more than good enough," he assured, turning her to face him before enveloping her in his arms. "You were born to do this. Stop worrying, okay?"

"Okay," Karen whispered as she stayed in her place, her head below his chin. She felt him place a kiss upon the top of it and looked up at him smiling. His lips found hers a moment later and Karen instantly relaxed at his gentle touch.

Derek pulled away from their lingering kiss and asked quietly, "Do you want to take a look around the theatre now darling?"

"What do you think?" Karen replied, excited at the prospect of seeing her 'home' for the next few weeks.

Derek laughed at her reaction as he entwined their fingers. "Then let me lead the way," he smiled, guiding her from stage left to take a look behind the scenes.

* * *

"I had a great time today," Karen said that evening as she lay curled up on the bed with her back against the headrest.

"I did too," Derek agreed as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Did Eileen confirm your meeting with Tom and Julia in the morning?" she asked, looking up at him.

"That's a good question love," he answered, taking his phone out of the pocket of his trousers. He realised he hadn't checked his phone since Karen's arrival and he was surprised to only find two messages, one of which was from Eileen. "Meeting is at eight," he said in reply to her earlier question.

"That means an earlier morning," Karen complained as the thought of having to get up, even for the beginning of Tech, still seemed unappealing.

"I'm afraid so," Derek laughed, as he felt her snuggle into him.

"I was hoping to spend a good few hours lying in bed in the morning Mr Wills," she teased, trailing her fingers against the material above his chest. After returning to the hotel, Karen had detoured to her own room to pick up the few items she would need for the night and the following morning. When they finally made it back to Derek's room, they had changed out of their clothes, both preferring to lounge around in something more comfortable; Derek his usual attire of a black top and jogging bottoms and Karen, a tank top and pyjama bottoms.

"Sorry to disappoint darling but I don't think we'll have a late morning until Sunday."

"The joys of being on Broadway," Karen replied with a dramatic sigh.

"It'll all be worth it in the end," Derek replied, lifting her chin with his hand so she was facing him. "I promise," he whispered, placing another gentle kiss upon her soft lips.

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it," she replied, pretending to be annoyed. "You are an elder on the Broadway scene after all."

"An elder?" Derek questioned, his eyebrows raised in a way that showed he was not amused by her comment.

"Practically ancient," Karen nodded, continuing her teasing.

"I'll show you ancient," he teased, moving from his position beside her. He stopped in a crouched position, leaning forward so his face stopped mere inches from hers, before quietly saying "I may be a few years older than you but I am by no means ancient."

"I think you'll have to prove that to me," she replied smiling before biting her lip suggestively.

"I intend to," he clarified, his usual cocky smirk present once again. He pressed his lips against hers and within a few seconds he heard her let out a satisfied moan. Her hands trailed across his skin as she found the bottom of the black top he was wearing, breaking the kiss for a moment in order to completely remove it from his body. "You're very eager, Miss Cartwright," he teased as she discarded the item.

"Frustrated, remember Mr Wills?" she teased back, referring to the conversation they had before he left New York.

"My doorman didn't satisfy you then?" he asked, his smirk growing wider with each passing comment.

Karen laughed at his ever-growing ego before ordering, "Just kiss me already."

"Love you don't need to ask me twice," he announced pressing his lips against hers and earning another moan in response as they sank lower in bed, eventually ending with Karen's body pressed between his and the mattress.

* * *

**AN: New post! Loved your reviews for the last chapter, please keep them coming! This may be my last post for two weeks as I'm going away and there's a possibility I won't have internet connection. If I have, I promise the next will be up in a few days, if not I'm really sorry for the wait! In the meantime, thank you for your continuous reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story :) xxx**


	25. Tech

**Chapter 25 – Tech**

"What are you doing?" Karen asked Bobby the next day as she placed her hands on his shoulders to peer over to see the happenings on stage, in their position from stage left. The company had been busy all morning checking and assembling props and other aspects of the staging and she had finally managed to find a spare five minutes to talk to her friend.

"Waiting to see Derek have a stroke," Bobby answered as they both watched their director check the lighting above them.

"Oh my god Don, are you joking?" Derek shouted turning to face the man responsible for the changes, irritation apparent on his face.

Karen smiled as Bobby began to outwardly laugh and was finding it extremely difficult to suppress her own. Instead she decided to whisper to her friend the word "stop," in hope of controlling him along with the need she felt, but to no avail as their director chose that moment to begin shouting about the audience going blind, which only fuelled both of their laughter.

"Let's try and have a straight blackout please?" Derek asked, before commanding, "Now."

When he was finally satisfied with the lighting, he looked to the side where he noticed Karen standing with Bobby. "Karen, I need you," he informed, smiling slightly as the young woman made her way to where he stood. When she reached him, he guided her into position before turning back to face the man he had been speaking to a moment before. "Okay refocus on us here please? The VL6," Derek asked as Don adjusted the light to shine upon them. "Finally," Derek muttered.

"Bad day?" Karen teased as Derek turned to look at her again.

"You have no idea love," he replied with a genuine smile. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Linda walk onto the stage, turning his attention to look at her as she neared.

"Derek, sorry but we need Karen for fittings," she informed to which he nodded his head to allow her to leave.

"See you later," Karen smiled excitedly before quickly moving to follow Linda off the stage. Derek smiled as he watched her go before noticing Tom's widened, accusatory look directed at him. He turned his attention back to the stage with a slight frown, calling Jessica's name to take over Karen's blocking in order to continue with the set up of the lighting cues.

* * *

"Michael, Leo" Derek greeted as the actor walked towards him accompanied by his partner's son. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah too long," Michael laughed as they eventually stopped in front of him. "How's the show looking?"

"It's looking good," the director said with a slight smile. "It helps when you have such a well written book to work with," he continued, looking at Julia who was making her way towards them from the direction of the stage.

"Excuse me, only the other week you were telling me about the black holes in my writing," Julia laughed.

"Yes and look what you achieved," he mused. "I think this may be your best yet."

"We'll soon see."

The foursome spoke a few minutes about the show, Michael's upcoming television project and Leo's course in university, before the young man noticed Karen walk through the door. "Is that Karen Cartwright?" he asked upon seeing the young woman his mother had mentioned numerous times the past year.

"It is indeed," Derek confirmed, holding his hand up to beckon Karen to join them. When she finally reached them, he made the appropriate introductions. "Leo this is Karen," he said, placing his hand on her back as he motioned to her. "Karen this is Julia's son Leo and her partner Michael."

"Oh hi, it's lovely to meet you both," Karen smiled as she looked between them. She recognised Michael immediately as the actor who played Joe DiMaggio in one of Julia and Tom's earlier productions, Bombshell.

"You too Karen," Michael replied. "I've heard you're going to be quite a star."

"I don't know about that but here's hoping," Karen laughed, embarrassed at the compliment Julia had obviously paid her. All eyes turned to Leo and as he opened his mouth to speak, eventually only managing a breathless "Hi."

"Karen it looks like my son may have developed a show crush," Julia teased as she wrapped her arm around Leo's shoulders to which he immediately shrugged off, clearly embarrassed.

"Leo I think Karen may be slightly too old for you," Derek said, as he and Michael both laughed, earning a glare from Karen as she looked up at him.

"Derek's very protective of Karen, Leo," Julia warned her son as she tried to not join in the laughter. "Don't try anything if you want to leave with your life."

Leo who was growing increasingly more embarrassed, apparent from the rising shade of red appearing on his cheeks, mumbled something incoherent. Karen smiled at him as the older three laughed at his misfortune before speaking up. "Oh leave him alone you three," she spoke, wanting to make the young man clearly more comfortable. "Leo, do you want to accompany me for a tour backstage? I'm sure you'll find better company amongst the ensemble than out here."

Following his acceptance of her offer, Karen sent one last playfully disapproving look at the three before leading Leo onto the stage. "Thanks for that," Leo said with a smile as he looked at Karen walking beside him.

"Any time," she replied, returning the smile. They took the stage right exit, immediately coming across Tom who was in the process of checking one of the props.

"Leo, I didn't expect you so early," Tom said as he hugged the young man. "Where's Michael? I thought you were coming in together."

"He's talking to my mom and Derek," Leo replied, pointing behind him to where they had just approached.

"I guess I'd better go and say hello then," the composer laughed, looking between him and Karen. "You're not interrupting Karen's plans are you?"

"Actually Tom, I offered to give Leo a tour and introduce him to some of the cast. They were giving him a bit of a hard time," Karen laughed as Tom nodded his head in understanding after seeing the blush creeping its way back on Leo's cheeks.

"Are you sure you don't mind Karen?"

"Of course not," she replied, catching a glimpse of Jessica and Sue behind Tom.

"I'll let you get on then," the composer smiled. "I'll see you later Leo."

"Okay, bye Tom."

After watching the composer go in search of the three they had just left, Karen led Leo towards her two friends. "Jess, Sue, do you know Julia's son Leo?" she asked.

* * *

"You've got a good one there Derek," Michael said as he watched the young woman lead the man he now regarded as a son behind the stage.

Derek looked at the actor with a slight frown upon his face at his choice of wording. The frown quickly turned to a smile however as he noticed Julia send a look of warning his way. "Michael, Derek isn't seeing Karen, remember?" she said, widening her eyes as an indication to drop the subject, all of which Derek found highly amusing. It was obvious that Julia had mentioned the rumours about him and Karen to her family and he could only give a brief nod and smile as Michael sent his apologies as to the mistake he made.

"There you are, I just saw Leo," the composer said as he chose that moment to join the three, automatically disintegrating the awkwardness of the situation as he hugged Michael.

"Hi Tom," the actor said, smiling as they pulled apart to face each other. "I can see everything is busy here."

"Oh you know, it's Tech," Tom smiled with a shrug. "What can you do?"

From the direction of the stage a loud bang was heard, causing the four to look to see what commotion was currently taking place. They saw Linda appear from stage right, with a face that portrayed both worry and an apology. "Derek we may have a problem."

"Oh bloody hell," the director shouted before excusing himself to make his way quickly towards the stage.

"I can see he hasn't changed," Michael said, widening his eyes as he watched the man who had once been his director storm across the stage.

"No he's still his usual cheery self," Tom agreed, causing a laugh from the actor. Julia however merely smiled, not quite believing the director to be the same as he once was.

* * *

"Iowa, party in our room tonight?" Jessica asked as Karen made her way towards her. After lunch she had been working continuously on blocking with Sam to allow the stage lighting to be adjusted to the way Derek wanted it and was taking her first ten minute break of the afternoon.

"What's the occasion this time?" she asked with a smile, waiting to hear her excuse.

"It's the start of Tech and your first I might add," her friend pointed out as though it was obvious. "It needs to be celebrated, so are you in?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there."

"Perfect," the dancer replied with a small clap, excited for the evening ahead.

* * *

Karen was changing out of her costume when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. She smiled as Derek popped his head around it, asking if she was decent before he made his way into the room.

"Would it really matter if I wasn't?" Karen asked with a teasing smile as he closed the door behind him. "You've seen it all before."

"Very good point Miss Cartwright," he agreed as he moved to sit in the seat beside her dressing table. When she eventually finished changing into her clothes, he held his hand up for her to take and pulled her towards him. He placed his hands on her hips as she moved her legs to kneel either side of his own, straddling him as she sat upon them.

"How would we explain this if someone walked in?" she asked as his hand travelled up to her cheek. His lips brushed against the skin of her neck and she laughed as she felt him work his way along her jaw. "Derek stop," she said smiling before he placed a firm kiss upon her lips.

"I've been waiting to do that all day," he said laughing as this time her lips pressed against his.

When they broke apart again, Karen whispered, "We need to stop. Someone could catch us."

"Then let's take this somewhere they won't be able to catch us," he stated, moving his hand from its position on her hip to the skin beneath her top. "Your room or mine?"

"Neither," she answered, laughing as he sent her a questioning glance. "I've told Jess I'll go to her room for a party."

"You're leaving me to go to a party?" he asked, feigning annoyance.

"Afraid so," she said, moving off him to stand in front of him. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Funny," he remarked with a fake chuckle as he moved to stand next to her. "I suppose I'll just have to do some work while I wait for you to come to my room then."

"That's the joys of Broadway," Karen teased, repeating her words from the previous evening as they left her room together.

* * *

**AN: First chance I had to upload this so I hope you enjoy it and thanks for the reads/reviews on the last chapter :) Next one will be up soon! xxx**


	26. Definition of Perfection

**Chapter 26 – Definition of Perfection**

"Hey everybody, Iowa's here," Jessica exclaimed as she opened the door for their friend to enter. She heard a few cheers and smiled as she saw her group of friends along with a few other members of the ensemble. She was surprised to see Leo sitting in the corner of the room and upon seeing him smile at her, made her way to sit on the bed beside the chair in which he was vacated.

"I didn't know you were coming," Karen said as Leo handed her a bottle of beer. She'd spoken to him a few times in the short breaks she'd had during the day and found him to largely resemble Julia in both looks and personality, resulting in her enjoying his company greatly.

"Bobby and Jess invited me after Derek called you and Sam to check the blocking for 'Falling'," he answered as means of an explanation.

Karen watched as he took a swig from his own bottle before saying, "Does your mom know you're drinking?"

"She knows I'm with all of you for a party so I'm sure she knows that involves some drinking," Leo answered smiling, trying to assure Karen that there was no need to worry.

"Okay just don't drink too much," Karen replied, still worried about him and Julia's reaction. "The last thing I want is for you, and all of us, to upset your mom."

"Karen don't worry, really," the younger man replied, earning a smile from the brunette.

"Okay guys," Bobby announced, calling for everyone's attention as he held up his own bottle. "Guys, its Karen's first Tech."

Karen laughed and held up her hand up to quieten the noise in the room as Leo and the rest of the bodies cheered again. "Wait a second, wait a second," she heard Bobby say as he moved to the iPod dock to turn the music off, much to the protest of everyone. He hushed their protests by looking at Karen and continued his speech, "We are going to have a sing-off between our leads. Karen, Sam, get up here."

Karen shook her head smiling as she saw Jessica make an "Ooh" sound and Leo shout "Yeah" from beside her. "Seriously?" Karen questioned as Sam laughed, sending her a playful glare as he moved to stand in the centre of the room. Knowing there was no way out, she stood up and made her way to stand beside him, sending him her own look of warning to which he laughed.

"Ready for a showdown Iowa?" he teased, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

"Bring it on," she whispered as Bobby pulled them apart with a warning to not make secret deals. She sat on the bed with Bobby's arms hung loosely around her shoulder as they watched Sam begin to sing Marvin Gaye's "Sexual Healing." Karen cheered along with the rest throughout his performance and hated to admit how good he sounded considering they were in competition with each other at the current time. When he finished, the noise in the room escalated and Bobby teased, "Beat that Iowa."

Taking the challenge, she swapped places with Sam and smiled as everyone fell silent to watch her sing an acapella version of Jay-Z's "Young Forever." The cheering and calling continued as it had done for Sam and she laughed as Jessica and Sue automatically began to sing harmonies as she progressed through the chorus, much to the protest of Sam and Bobby. When she finally finished, the two men instantly began to complain to the two women that they weren't allowed to join in as it gave Karen an unfair advantage.

"I think Karen won fair and square," Jessica argued as she shrugged her shoulders. "She actually made me want to belt out a tune."

"That was Karen and Sam's showdown," Bobby argued back, as Sue shook her head with a smile.

Karen laughed at their bickering, before saying, "Guys both of us are good singers, how about we call it a draw?"

"Fine but we're having a rematch at some point," Sam teased as he wrapped his arm around her again.

"Deal," the brunette agreed as Bobby turned the iPod dock back on, choosing to blast out "Mr. Brightside" by The Killers in order to really start the party.

* * *

"What time is it?" Karen asked Sue later that evening as the pair stood leaning against the desk in the room.

"Just gone half twelve," the dancer replied after checking her phone. Luckily the creative team had arranged with the hotel to have all the company on the same three floors so as to avoid disturbing other guests with their early mornings and late nights. Bobby and Jessica's room just so happened to be on the middle floor, making it perfect for their continuous parties.

"I should call it a night soon," the brunette said as she took another swig from the bottle of beer she was drinking. "The last thing I want is another hangover. I still don't think I've recovered from my birthday."

"I don't think any of us have," Sue laughed as she clinked her bottle against her friend's, declaring, "Here's to endless hangovers."

"You said it," Karen agreed, joining in her friend's laughter. They stood in silence for a few moments, looking at their friends singing and dancing in the room. Karen frowned however when she saw Leo place his hand on his head, obviously feeling slightly queasy after the amount he had consumed. "I'm just going to check on Leo," she told her friend before making her way towards the young man, feeling slightly tipsy herself. "Leo are you okay?" she asked, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I don't feel so good," he admitted, as he tried to rid himself of the dizziness he felt. "I think I'll make my way back to my room."

"I'll come with you," Karen announced as she saw him sway slightly. They said their goodbyes and Karen placed her hand on his arm in order to steady him as she guided him away from the ongoing party. She knew his room was located on the floor above, along with her, Sam and the creative team, so she continued down the corridor and towards the elevator. As they neared, Karen felt Leo sway again, having to stop for another moment to concentrate on his whereabouts.

"Leo your mom is going to kill us," Karen said, taking her phone out of her jean pocket.

"Please don't call her," Leo pleaded upon seeing the phone in her hand. "She'll lose it."

Karen sighed knowing he was probably right. "Okay I won't call your mom but I am going to need help getting you to your room safely," she told him, dialling the one person she knew she could trust.

Within minutes Derek walked down the corridor, stopping as he touched Leo's arm, concern etched across his face. "Leo, how are you feeling?"

"Slightly drunk," the young man admitted, looking at the director. "I think I may have had one too many."

"I think so too," Derek laughed, moving to support him so they could continue walking. He smiled as Karen did the same and before long, the three arrived safely outside of Leo's room. Karen assisted opening the door with the key card, leaving it on the table, as Derek guided Leo to the bed. "Sleep it off Leo," Derek told him as he scrambled to pull the covers back on his bed. "You'll feel better in the morning, trust me."

When Leo was safely lying in bed, Derek and Karen both wished him a good sleep before making their way towards the door. As Derek was about to follow Karen into the corridor he heard the young man call his name.

"Yeah Leo?" he asked, turning to face him.

"My mom's right you know? You do suit each other," he announced, turning onto his side with his eyes firmly closed.

Derek smiled at his wording and told him he'd see him tomorrow before finally closing the door and joining Karen.

"We should tell Julia," she said quietly. "I know Leo asked us not to but she may need to check on him during the night."

"You're right darling, we should," Derek agreed as they knocked on the door next to Leo's room. They waited only a few seconds before the door opened, revealing a newly awoken Michael. "Derek, Karen," he greeted, moving into the corridor to talk to them so as to not wake the lyricist. "What can I do for you?"

"Leo had a few too many when he was in the party Michael," Derek explained. "We've put him to bed and he's okay so there's no need to worry too much. He asked us not to tell Julia but we thought you both should know to check on him during the night."

"Yeah thanks Derek, I will," Michael assured, shaking his head smiling at Leo's plea. "As for Julia, I think it will be best to tell her in the morning. You know what she's like where Leo is concerned. The last thing he'll need or want in his state, is his mother shouting."

"I'll leave Julia to you," Derek laughed as he thought of the red head and her likely reaction. Not wanting to keep the actor awake any longer, he finished by saying "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah have a good night you two," Michael wished as he looked between them. "Thanks for getting him back safely."

"It was no problem," Karen smiled, feeling somewhat guilty. "I'm just sorry he happened to get into such a state."

"There'll be no harm done other than a hangover Karen," Michael assured with a smile. "Don't worry yourself. We'll all see you in the theatre in the morning."

"Okay, well goodnight Michael," the young woman said as a final farewell before being guided down the corridor by Derek. Michael smiled as he saw the director's hand smooth her back, knowing his girlfriend's words about Karen bringing out the best in him, rang true.

* * *

"Thanks for coming to help," Karen said when they were both inside his room. "I don't think I would've been able to have done all that on my own."

"No worries love," Derek assured, kissing the top of her head before making his way to pick up the notes strewn across the bed. "I'm glad you called because now I get to have you all to myself."

"Aren't you the lucky one?" she teased, sitting on the edge of the bed as he finished clearing it.

"Yes I am," he agreed placing the notes upon the desk before moving to sit beside her now lying form. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah it was really good, everyone is so nice," she smiled looking up at him. Derek laughed as he smoothed her cheek, still amused by how she sounded so young and innocent when she was feeling tipsy, making her, in his opinion, even more adorable. He watched as she closed her eyes, smiling at his continuing soothing actions.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to fall asleep," she mumbled, breaking him momentarily out of his reverie.

"Then go to sleep darling," he whispered, smoothing his thumb down her cheek a final time before placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He watched her until her breathing eventually evened and he smiled at how peaceful she looked as she slept. She was his definition of perfection and he knew one way or another that he needed to tell her how he felt. He knew they had made the rule that all interactions between them would remain meaningless but their relationship had changed over the last few months and he no longer felt the same as he once did. He knew there was a small chance that she wouldn't feel the same way and the thought worried him more than anything, but he also knew he was willing to wait for as long as was necessary for Karen to feel for him even a fraction of what he knew he felt for her.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reads/reviews/follows/faves on the last post, still can't believe how much you all seem to be enjoying this story. Please keep them coming because you keep me writing :) Really hope you enjoy this post! xxx**


	27. His Muse

**Chapter 27 – His Muse**

Karen and Derek were busy choosing their breakfast from the buffet table when Julia decided to approach them the following morning. "Karen, Derek," she greeted with a smile as the two turned to face her. "I just came over to thank you for what you did for Leo last night. Michael told me this morning that you had taken care of him and I want you to know I appreciated the gesture."

"It was no problem Julia," Derek said, returning the smile. "I'm sure you would do the same for us."

"Of course I would," the lyricist replied, trying not to smile too much at the comment he had just made about the way she would care for their potential children. Over the months they had worked together, Julia had noticed how close the pair had become. At first, she had not known what to believe about the rumours circulating about their personal and professional relationships and would admit to not caring the slightest in regards to either. After all, she would have been a fine one to have judged considering the way in which she and Michael had acted during their time together working on Bombshell. However, even though she was not sure where their relationship stood personally, she found Derek to calm in the workplace whenever he happened to be in Karen's presence and for that reason alone, she found herself, unlike many others, actually approving of the relationship they had developed.

"How is Leo this morning Julia?" Karen asked as she sipped the coffee she had just poured.

"A whole lot better now I've stopped giving my lecture," Julia laughed as she turned to look at her son and Michael who were sat on a table enjoying their breakfast. "You're both welcome to join us for breakfast if you'd like. I have a few points I need to run by you anyway if you want to do them now?"

Karen, who had made plans to have breakfast with her friends, looked around the restaurant to see if they had arrived yet. Seeing they had not, and suspecting they would not make it for breakfast at all in their post-party states, turned to look at Derek with a smile. "Derek?"

"Of course," Derek answered, upon seeing the silent confirmation Karen sent his way. After waiting for the red head to pour herself another mug of coffee, both followed behind to the table where the two men with now nearly empty plates were situated.

* * *

Karen, Julia, Michael and Leo all laughed as they entered the building behind Derek. Breakfast had passed by pleasantly with Julia running by Derek and Karen the changes she had made to the book, followed by her and her partner regaling stories of how their director had acted during the days they had worked together on Bombshell.

"I can't believe you were that bad," Karen laughed as Derek sent her a scornful look.

"I wasn't," he argued, tiring quickly of the jokes they were making about the way in which he worked.

"Yes you were," Julia argued back, laughing as she turned to Karen. "He nearly persuaded Eileen to bring in new writers because he felt the songs were outdated."

"Derek!" Karen exclaimed turning to look at him with her own disapproving look.

"I didn't though, did I?" he pointed out. "If I had, you wouldn't have won your Tony, Julia."

"I am forever in your debt Derek," Julia laughed, bowing down as if to worship him, causing another bout of laughter from the group, this time including Derek. Once the laughter had subsided, Julia spoke again. "I have to say, you've mellowed considerably this time around though."

"Mellowed?" Karen, Michael and Leo asked in shocked unison as they looked between the two, the young woman not quite believing her director could have been worse than he was now, and the two men not having noticed the calmer version when they entered the theatre the previous day.

"What makes you think that Julia?" Derek said, shrugging off the comment with his signature smirk.

"I have my suspicions Derek," she added with her own subtle smirk. She saw the recognition as to what she had meant in his eyes and smiled wider as the other three looked on, still apparently confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the director said with his own smile as they finished crossing the lobby, walking through the doors that took them directly into the already busy theatre.

* * *

"Sorry Derek, there's another lyric change," Julia said as she made her way onto the stage towards Karen and Sam, all the while ignoring the director's continuing rant aimed at the ensemble.

"Let's run the costume change into 'Broadway Baby' please," Derek ordered, leaning back in his seat as he waited for the transition of the set into the new scene. He watched as the ensemble entered on cue to the music and found he was actually pleased with what he saw. However, when the time came for Karen to make her entrance and was greeted by her absence he shouted, "Okay halt," to inform everyone to pause for a brief moment in order to look for his lead. "Where are we Miss Cartwright?"

He smiled out of amusement when he saw her walk from stage left dressed in only her lingerie and silk petticoat, announcing, "We are trying Mr Wills," as she held up the gold dress she was supposed to wear for the number.

"Okay, as long as we're trying," he replied, suppressing a laugh as she shook her head, clearly not impressed about being called up on her tardiness. He continued smiling as she went off-stage to finish changing, before finally being able to run through the scene much to his enjoyment. "That was terrific," he shouted as the scene ended and the ensemble praised Karen on her performance. He watched as she graciously thanked them for their compliments, before looking down at his notes, uttering the word, "Beautiful," quietly to himself as he did so.

"You were right Derek," Julia said, sitting down on the seat beside him as Linda called for a ten minute break. "She really is going to be a star."

"You knew that as well as I when she auditioned Julia," Derek stated, lifting his head to look at her with a smile.

"I thought she had talent but you were the one who made it clear you wanted her from the moment she left the audition room," the lyricist said with her own smile. "I'm glad we listened to you because I can't think of anyone more suited to this role than Karen."

"Neither can I," the director agreed looking at the woman at the centre of their conversation who stood on the stage talking to Sam. He smiled as he saw her laugh before turning his gaze back to Julia who was still smiling at him. "I see her Julia," he admitted, taken aback that he had actually done so.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a look of curiosity.

Derek sighed, knowing there was no way out of the situation he had put himself in. Instead he opted to tell the truth, thinking the woman beside him may be able to give her own opinion on what he was about to reveal. "I see her Julia," he repeated again. "Every scene, every song you've written, I picture Karen. I can't seem to be able to work anymore unless I focus all my attention on what something would look like if she were acting it out. It's like she makes everything appear clearer to me."

Julia's eyes widened at the words he had spoken before laughing slightly. "Wow," she managed to say with a look of surprise still present on her face. "I think you may have found yourself a muse Derek Wills."

"A muse?" Derek questioned, sending her the signature look he used specifically when he thought a statement made by someone was beyond crazy.

"Yes Derek a muse," Julia said, repeating her own words. "If you're finding it hard to work without her anymore, I'd say you've definitely found yourself one."

"That's ridiculous," he laughed, amused by the whole idea.

"I don't know Derek, it seems quite logical to me."

Derek frowned as he looked back at the stage to where Karen stood, before looking back to Julia once again. "Do you really think so?"

"Well I think you'll have to wait for your next project without Karen to be able to test the theory," Julia said, standing back up as Linda called for the end of break. "If she is your muse, I'll pray for her," she teased, patting his shoulder twice.

"Thanks Julia," he replied sarcastically before shaking his head with a faint laugh as he watched her walk down the aisle and towards the stage where Tom stood talking to Eileen.

* * *

"Oh am I glad to see you back?" Jessica stated as Karen hurried to stand by her. She had been taken away by Linda over an hour ago to have one of her costumes refitted as its length had caused problems during one of the more up-tempo numbers that morning and had only just got back. "He's been in a foul mood since you left," she said, giving no explanation as to who she meant, although Karen had a pretty good inkling her reference could only be aimed at their director. "I only took over your role for one scene of dialogue and he must have criticised me at least ten times. We've been hoping having you back on stage will calm him down."

"Why would my presence calm him?" Karen questioned, confused as to their line of thought.

"Well rumours are you're his muse," Bobby teased as he joined the conversation, causing a laugh and a pair of raised eyebrows from the brunette.

"His muse?" she questioned, trying to suppress her laughter as she waited for them to clarify what she had just heard. "I thought you were crazy before but this has just proved it."

"You can laugh all you want Iowa but it's the truth," Jessica spoke, showing she agreed with her best friend. "Sam told us."

"I'm sure it's a ridiculous rumour," Karen exclaimed, finding the whole idea highly amusing. She knew Derek rooted for her from the beginning and continued to believe in her, but for them to call her his muse would be a huge exaggeration.

"Not this time," Bobby teased again. "According to Sam, he heard this coming directly from our director."

Jessica laughed at Bobby's choice of words and continued to do so as Karen rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well until our director tells me directly, I think I'll pass on believing the rumours."

"Suit yourself but don't say we didn't tell you first," Jessica warned as she left Karen to go on stage with Bobby to begin another scene.

* * *

"I've got a funny story for you," Karen said as she leaned against the piano, looking directly at Derek. The day had finished but she still found herself in the theatre with her friend who continued to work through some issues that had arisen. "Your cast seems to think I'm your muse."

She smiled as she saw him laugh; glad that he found it as amusing as she had when she heard the theory. "That was exactly my reaction," she said triumphantly.

"I'm not laughing at what was said, I'm laughing at how they could find such a thing out," Derek said, lifting his head from the music sheets he had just picked up from the stand, instead focusing his attention solely on her.

"You mean it's true?" she asked, eyes widened as she tried to contemplate how it was even possible. Derek Wills was one of Broadway's greatest directors, known for his original visionary ideas that made the productions he worked on such successes. How could she, a young woman from Iowa, have had such an effect on him if he admitted the rumour was true?

"I see you, you know? In my head," he said, resulting in Karen's eyes to widen further.

"Really?" she asked quietly, trying to calm her shock.

"Mhmm," he answered, looking at her seriously. He had no idea how members of the company had become aware of such information, as the only person he had told was Julia that afternoon and he knew that she would never be one to start mindless gossip. Having been asked, he thought it only fair to tell Karen the truth.

"Wow," she teased, after a moment of looking at each other in silence. "Whoever would have thought I'd become the muse of the great Derek Wills?"

"Trust me, I wouldn't have believed it either," he said, sending her yet another smirk.

"Well if it means anything, I feel honoured," she teased.

"Darling I don't know if honoured is quite the right word."

"Oh I am definitely honoured," she continued as they began to walk off the stage together. "How many other women can say they've gotten under your skin?" she asked, walking a little in front of him as she sent him a playful look back.

He knew she meant in a professional manner and no other woman had, but he also knew no other woman had affected him the way she continuously seemed to, in a personal sense either. That was something that seemed to go completely undetected by the actress and Derek couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all as he picked up his bag and guided her out of the theatre.

* * *

**AN: New post! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they are all really appreciated so keep them coming :) Really hope you enjoy this one! xxx**


	28. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 28 – Meet the Parents**

The remainder of the week past quickly as Karen and the rest of the cast perfected every scene and even Derek had to admit that he was proud of what the entire team had achieved in such a short time period. When he had originally agreed with Eileen to direct another of Houston and Levitt's musicals, he had been worried they would have a repeat of the turbulent journey they had travelled while working on Bombshell. However, after months of hard work and the avoidance of any major bumps along the road, he was pleasantly surprised to find he had actually enjoyed working with the creative team and the rest of the company. He was also sure the woman wrapped in his arms beneath the bed sheets had a great deal to do with the fulfilment he was feeling. He smiled as he felt her stir before turning so their fronts were now facing. "Good morning," he whispered, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips as she snuggled closer.

"Morning," she smiled, with her eyes still closed. "What time is it?"

Derek gazed over her shoulder to the clock on the bedside table before answering, "It's nearly nine."

"I should be up already," she groaned, not wanting to leave the position she was currently in but knowing she really should. It was Sunday morning and the first chance of a lie-in they'd both had all week but with her parents landing in Boston in a mere few hours, she felt she should be up, getting ready for their arrival.

"You can stay a little longer darling," he whispered, smoothing her hair back as her eyes slowly opened to look at him for the first time that morning.

"You're a bad influence Mr Wills," she said, stifling a yawn before giving him a small smile.

"That makes two of us then."

"That's fine by me," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "I just wish we could stay here all day."

"You know I'd take you up on that offer any time but I think your parents may be slightly disappointed if they don't get to spend time with their daughter."

"I know," she sighed, smiling again as his hand continued to smooth her bare skin. "That doesn't mean we can't make the most of the time we have now," she teased, pulling back slightly to look at him with a suggestive smile.

"How do you suggest we do that Miss Cartwright?"

"I have one idea," she whispered, placing another kiss upon his lips. She smiled as the hand on her back travelled to cup her cheek and laughed as he instinctively moved them so he lay above her, capturing her lips once again.

* * *

"Karen what's wrong?" Derek asked with a small laugh as he looked from her tapping foot, up to her fully nervous form beside him in the elevator. "You're only going to meet your parents in the lobby."

"I know but they never really wanted me to move to New York to audition for roles on Broadway," she admitted to him for the first time. "What if they hate the show and think I've wasted the last year of my life?"

"Darling they'll love the show and no matter what happens, I'm sure they'll always love you," he said, placing his hands upon her face and a kiss upon her lips in order to try to reassure her. "Now stop worrying."

"Okay," she smiled with a small nod, breaking away from him as the elevator announced they had reached the ground floor. As they walked out of the elevator, Karen was instantly greeted by the sight of her parents checking in at the reception desk.

"There you are," her father greeted with a smile as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. Derek smiled as he watched the affair from a distance and after Karen had returned the gesture to her mother, he smiled as she turned to beckon him over.

"Mom, dad, this is my friend and director Derek Wills," she began when Derek finally approached. "Derek this is my mother, Elizabeth and my father, Roger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cartwright," Derek smiled as he kissed her cheek before proceeding to hold out his hand for her father to take. "Mr Cartwright. I trust you both had a safe journey?"

"Oh yes it was lovely," the older woman smiled, turning to face her daughter. "We got to the airport and were told our seats had been upgraded to first class. Weren't they Roger?"

"Yes, well you can imagine our surprise," her father agreed. Karen smiled as she listened to their story and could see the smile playing on Derek's lips. She knew the upgrade was no accident from the pleased look on his face and she was just about to send him a glare when she saw his attention drawn to something across the room. Upon seeing Eileen and knowing how her parents would react if they knew the truth, Karen decided to drop the subject matter until they were alone.

As her mother finished her story, Karen laughed and turned to Derek. "Do you need to go?" she questioned, knowing he had a meeting with the producer.

"My sincerest apologies Mr and Mrs Cartwright but it would seem I am late for a meeting with the producer of the show," Derek informed with a look of regret upon his face.

"Oh that's a shame," Elizabeth said, having instantly taken to the man her daughter had introduced.

"Yes it is," Derek agreed with a small smile. "I'm sure I'll see you both again soon."

"That would be nice," she agreed, turning to face her daughter with an idea. "Karen, why don't you call the restaurant and change the reservation to four for dinner this evening? That way Derek would be able to join us."

"Oh mom, I'm sure Derek has plans," her daughter replied, sending Derek a look for him to know he needn't feel any pressure to accept her mother's offer.

Derek smiled as he saw the look on both women's faces and laying his eyes upon Elizabeth he answered, "Mrs Cartwright I'd be honoured to join you as long as it doesn't ruin your plans?"

"Of course not Derek, we'd love for you to join us," Elizabeth assured, smiling as she looked between him and Karen. "Wouldn't we Roger?"

"Yes the more the merrier," Roger agreed with a smile.

"I shall see you both this evening then," Derek said as they nodded in confirmation before turning to pick up their luggage. Looking back at Karen, Derek smiled and kissed her cheek, whispering "Have a good day darling" into her ear before bidding his farewells to the three.

Karen smiled as she watched him make his way to Eileen and only broke out of her lingering gaze when she felt her mother nudge her arm, whispering, "He's rather good looking isn't he?" resulting in a small laugh from her daughter as she helped them move their luggage to the elevator.

* * *

"I can't believe you had them upgraded," Karen stated as she finished putting her earring in. "There's no way I can pay you the rest of the money."

"Darling I don't want you to pay me," Derek said as he began to button his shirt, watching her check her reflection in the mirror the whole time he did so.

"That's beside the point," she said, looking at him in exasperation. "I paid you for their tickets and then you went behind my back to upgrade them."

"Is that what this is really about?" he asked with a sigh. "Karen I only wanted them to have a relaxing flight."

"I know you did," she replied with her own sigh. The truth was she knew it wasn't about either the money or the way he had arranged everything for her parents behind her back, but more to do with the guilt she felt for keeping everything concerning Dev away from him. She knew she had to tell him after previews and she also knew how he'd probably react to the whole situation. Having him act in such an extra caring and thoughtful manner towards her now was only making her feel worse about keeping something from him, especially something so big. "That was really nice of you," she said with a small smile as he stopped in front of her. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," he said quietly, placing a kiss on her lips. "Now the big problem that faces us tonight is how I'm going to keep my hands off you."

"I'm sure you'll be able to manage for a few hours Mr Wills."

"I'm not sure I will with you looking like this Miss Cartwright," he replied, looking down at the purple blouse and black, figure-hugging jeans she'd chosen for the evening. "I think I may need to have my way with you right now."

Karen laughed as he placed a kiss on her lips and began trailing them along her jaw. "Nice try Derek but it's not going to work. We're meeting my parents downstairs in ten minutes."

"Can we cancel?" he asked teasingly as he placed a final kiss upon her neck.

"Afraid not. You agreed to this dinner so you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he smiled, placing a final kiss upon her lips. "Lead the way love."

* * *

"I knew your name sounded familiar," Elizabeth gushed as she realised Derek had been the director behind the success of Bombshell. "I remember Ana saying to us you should've won the Tony for that musical."

"Mom, I'm sure Derek doesn't want to be reminded of not winning that evening," Karen laughed before turning to Derek who was sat to her left. "I'm sure it bruises his ego far too much."

"Karen you shouldn't say such things," her mother chastised in regards to the remark she had made.

Derek laughed at Karen's teasing and Elizabeth's obvious disapproval. "Actually Elizabeth, Karen is right. That award was the one I wanted most and when I didn't win, my ego did take a hit."

"I'm sure you'll win the award one day Derek," Elizabeth said kindly.

"Thank you," he smiled, turning to look at Karen once again. "Speaking of the awards, I do believe your daughter will be in with a very good chance of receiving a nomination this year."

Karen who had not even contemplated the chance of being nominated for a Tony, choked slightly on the wine she had chosen to sip at that moment. After regaining her composure and hearing the delighted appraisal from both her parents, she returned Derek's smile and asked, "Really?" in order for him to confirm once again what he had already said.

"Yes. If Eileen and the rest of our team advertise just right and you continue to work the way you have, I'm beyond certain you'll receive one. I'd even put money on you winning it for this role."

"I never even thought about a Tony," she admitted truthfully, taking another sip of her wine. She had always dreamed one day she would take home the award for lead actress but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would be possible to even be nominated for one given this was her introductory role, let alone be in with a chance of winning it.

"Well you'd better start thinking about it because I honestly think we could sweep the awards this time around."

"You really think this show has what it takes?" Roger asked, wanting confirmation himself that this was the real deal. He, along with Karen's mother, had watched on the sidelines for years as she auditioned for countless projects and each rejection not only hurt her but them as well. He knew he may not have always come across as approving of his daughter's life choices when it came to the theatre but he did believe in her talent and he would always encourage and support her in everything she chose to do.

"Sir I can honestly say this is the best show I've worked on and certainly the most fulfilling. In answer to your question, yes, I do believe the entire production and team have what it takes."

"Karen this is all very exciting," Elizabeth said, looking at her daughter who had not spoken another word. "Are you pleased?"

"Yes of course I am," Karen replied quietly. She was pleased, of course she was, but along with the excitement came the feeling of nervousness. "I think I'm just a bit shocked."

"Your daughter works very hard Mr and Mrs Cartwright," Derek informed, looking between Karen's parents with a smile. "She deserves all the nominations and awards that will no doubt come her way now and in the future."

Karen smiled at his wording and looked at her mother who was giving her a look of approval regarding the man sat between them around the circular table.

"We'll keep our fingers crossed for the both of you," Elizabeth assured, smiling between them.

"That we will," Roger agreed. "I for one can't wait to see the show tomorrow night."

"Let's hope we don't disappoint then or after revealing all I have, my ego may just take another hit," Derek said, earning a laugh from the three around him.

* * *

"I'll see you for breakfast mom," Karen said as she hugged her mother goodbye in the ascending elevator. As they pulled away, she smiled at the sight of her father and Derek shaking hands.

"You're welcome to come to morning rehearsal Sir," Derek said to the older man.

"Thanks for the offer Derek but I'm sure we'd both like to keep the surprise for the evening performance," Roger said smiling as he looked at his wife. "Wouldn't we Elizabeth?"

"Yes we've been looking forward to this ever since Karen phoned," her mother agreed. "We don't want to take the risk of anything being spoilt by our prying in your rehearsal space."

"As you wish," Derek smiled, bending to kiss Elizabeth's cheek. "You know where we are if you change your mind."

"Thank you Derek," Elizabeth said as she pulled him in for a hug as Roger and Karen exchanged their own.

"No thank you Elizabeth, Roger," Derek said after pulling away to look between the two. "I had a lovely evening."

"We did too Derek," Roger said as the elevator arrived at their floor. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir," he agreed as Karen's mother followed her husband out of the elevator, asking if they would be okay getting to their rooms as she did so.

"Mom we'll be fine, we're on the same floor," Karen said with a small laugh. "I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

"Okay well, have a good night both of you," she wished with a smile as the doors began to close between them.

"Night mom," Karen said and laughed as the doors closed completely, continuing its ascent to their floor.

Elizabeth looked at the doors that had just closed for a moment before turning to her husband. "Something is going to happen between them, I'm telling you."

"Do you think so?" Roger asked with a rather tighter and cagier smile than his wife. He had taken a liking to the man he had just met but that didn't mean he would ever stop being protective of his daughter. If any person even thought of hurting her, however much he may like them, he would not be held responsible for his actions.

"Mark my words," she said, smiling wider as she walked with him towards their room.

* * *

**AN: Again, thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. More coming soon! Hope you enjoy this one until then though xxx**


	29. The First Preview

**Chapter 29 – The First Preview**

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, absolutely terrified," Karen smiled as she saw Derek walk into her dressing room from the reflection shown in the mirror she was facing.

Derek returned the smile and touched her arms as he stood behind the chair she was sitting in. "You're going to shine," he told her, choosing to repeat the words he had spoken to her the day of the workshop. "Just play the action."

Karen nodded her head and whispered, "I will."

"Stop worrying," he whispered sensing her nerves. "I'll see you on the other side."

Nodding her head in response, Derek kissed her head a final time before smiling at her reflection. "Break a leg darling."

"Thanks," she replied with her own smile as she felt him give her arms a gentle squeeze before making his way back to the door. Once he was gone, Karen looked back at herself dressed in the costume for the opening number and tried desperately to calm her growing nerves. Only a few minutes passed before she heard another knock on her door, this time revealing Linda.

"Ten minutes Karen," she informed as the actress nodded her head in understanding. She stood from her seat and made her way out of the door to where the stage manager waited with Sam. She returned the smile he sent her, glad that she had found some familiarity before going on stage.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, glancing at her as they walked beside each other whilst following Linda.

"I've never felt more nervous in my life," she admitted, looking at him. "Is it like this every time?"

"Yeah just about," Sam said with a wider smile. "Just remember, it's the same as any other time we've run it through."

"Yes only this time we have hundreds of people watching," Karen said dryly, pointing out the obvious.

"Exactly," her friend said in agreement, causing both to laugh as they neared the stage. As they made to move in opposite directions, he whispered, "Break a leg Karen."

"You too," she smiled, waiting a moment to watch Sam walk away before she made her way in the direction she needed to go. As she walked towards the exit of stage left, she found both Tom and Julia standing with smiles upon their faces as she approached.

"Break a leg sweetheart," Julia nodded kindly as she heard Linda announce for places to be taken.

"You're going to be wonderful," Tom assured with his own nod as she smiled, walking past them and onto the stage.

After a final "Break a leg," from an obviously excited Jessica, Karen took her place centre stage to wait for the curtain to rise.

* * *

Karen smiled as she heard the applause from the audience after they had finished performing the song before the act break. As the curtain came down below her face she turned to look at Sam who winked at her, his own happiness evident on his face. "One act down," he whispered as they both made their way off the stage and in the direction of their dressing rooms to ready themselves for the second half.

"Karen your opening number was amazing," Sue said excitedly as she saw them approach.

"Yeah not bad Iowa," Bobby agreed with his own grin.

"Don't jinx me," Karen said as Jessica gave her a hug. "I've still got the second act to get through yet."

"You'll nail it," Sam assured, always the calming one of the group. "Just remember what I said."

"I will," Karen said with a smile before looking at the other three. "Shouldn't we be changing into our costumes just about now?"

"Good point," Sue agreed, making her way to the dressing room door beside them. "We'll see you both later for the after-party."

"Get the drinks ready," Sam laughed as they nodded their consent before making their way inside. Looking to Karen, he smiled as he took her arm in his. "You sure as hell look like you need one."

"Make mine a double."

* * *

As Sam sang his final song, Karen watched from the sidelines, putting the finishing touches to her costume as she did so. The only time she withdrew her eyes from the stage was the moment she felt the hand zipping her dress at the back change from that of her normal dresser, to that of her director. She knew the feeling of his hands and she couldn't help but raise her eyebrows slightly as she felt them travel across the material of the dress before stopping to rest on her hips.

She smiled as she felt him pull her closer and looking back to receive a final smile and nod of his head she made her way onto the stage. With Tom's exquisite music and Julia's beautiful lyrics, the closing number was by far her favourite of the entire show and she knew she had to do it justice, not only for them or herself, but for the entire musical and the team who had worked so hard to get them to where they were that day. As she heard the music begin she took a deep, calming breath and, when her entrance came, she began to sing every note for all she was worth.

Derek who had remained in the position they had been stood in before Karen took to the stage, watched as she poured her heart and soul into the song and couldn't help the smile that came to his face from the pride he felt. He knew how much the first preview had meant to the beauty on stage but even he couldn't have comprehended how she would certainly raise the bar on her performance and as such, the standard they would expect from her in the future. She had failed to sing a note or place a foot wrong all evening and he knew she would be very pleased with herself after every detail of the evening eventually sank in. After the final note had been sung, Derek, along with the other members of the company who had congregated to watch Karen from the stage sidelines, joined the audience by breaking into rapturous applause.

* * *

The response had been outstanding and Karen had felt tears coming to her eyes as the curtain dropped for a final time. Sam, who had been stood beside her, instantly took her into his arms and spun her around as both laughed from the excitement and relief they felt. Even now, standing in her dressing room she seemed to have not come down from her show high.

"Did you really enjoy it?" Karen asked her parents as she walked out of the changing area in her dressing gown.

"Karen it was really good," Elizabeth assured with a smile as her daughter looked between them for an answer.

"Yes and you were really good," Roger assured, wrapping her in his arms and giving her a gentle squeeze. "We're so proud of you."

Karen smiled as her father held her, finding that she was unable to contain the happiness she felt having their approval. She knew both had doubted her career choice initially, but to hear they were proud of her made her feel happier than she could explain. She knew they'd always been proud of her and would continue to support her in the future, regardless of what their own opinions should be, and for that she would forever love and be grateful to them.

As Karen and her father broke from their embrace, Elizabeth touched her daughter's arm gently. "We'll leave you now to celebrate with your friends, sweetheart," she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to come to the party," Karen offered, not wanting them to feel obligated to stay away.

"You don't want us spoiling your fun," Roger laughed. "Go and enjoy yourself while you're still young."

"Okay," she laughed, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Stay safe," her mother warned with a smile. "Don't forget to send our congratulations to Derek."

"I won't mom," Karen laughed. She smiled as she watched her parents leave, before moving to sit at the dressing table to start getting ready for the evening ahead.

* * *

Karen had just finished pulling the zip up on her dress and was checking her reflection in the mirror when she received a knock on her dressing room door. As she opened it she was greeted by a bouquet of red roses held to eye level and her breath caught at the sight of them and their beholder. "Derek they're beautiful," she laughed as he removed the flowers from their place in front of his face. "You shouldn't have," she said with a smile as he handed them to her with a gentle kiss on her cheek.

After he had walked into the room and closed the door, he placed his hand on her back to pull her closer. "Darling you deserve so much more," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"No I don't but thank you," she whispered placing another kiss on his lips before taking a step back from him and heading towards the dressing table to place the flowers upon it. When she returned, his breath caught at the sight of her. It was the first time had been able to take in her appearance properly since she opened the door and he actually had no words to describe how she looked. Her cream, lace, one-shouldered dress hugged every curve of her body, her eyes appeared smoky while the rest of her make-up appeared more natural and her curled hair had been pinned to hang loosely over one shoulder. "You look stunning," he said as she stopped in front of him and he smiled as he saw a slight blush appear on her cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered, running her hand down his chest which earned a smirk from him. He had chosen to wear the same charcoal shirt he had worn the night they had first met Karen noted as she returned the smirk with her own. "Nice shirt."

"Replacement shirt," he teased, resulting in her raising her eyebrows in an inquisitive manner. "As far as I can recall, you ripped some of the buttons off my first one." A deeper blush crept onto her face and Derek laughed at her obvious sense of embarrassment. His hand grazed her hip as he once again pulled her closer. "You do look ravishing Miss Cartwright," he whispered into her ear, placing a kiss near it before trailing soft pecks along her jaw.

"Mr Wills I do believe we're supposed to be heading to a party," she stated as her eyes closed at his touch.

"You're right but I have one more thing I need to do before we leave," he said, putting his hand into his trouser pocket and brandishing a small box.

Karen's eyes widened at the box in his hand and instantly felt nauseous at the sense of déjà vu she was experiencing. She looked from the box, up to his face to search for any clue as to what he was doing. When she saw no answers on his face to the questions reeling in her head, she instantly began to panic.

His hand gently took hers and he lifted it in order to be able to place the black box on her flat palm.

"Derek what is-" Karen began, looking from the box to his face before being silenced by another kiss.

"Open it," he whispered, smiling at her confusion. He watched as she did as he instructed and smiled as he heard the intake of breath that escaped her.

Karen's eyes began to fill with tears from the beauty of what was in the box, and the relief of not finding another engagement ring. "Derek," she whispered as she began to choke back tears.

"Darling" he whispered, lifting her head to look into her eyes. He could see the tears that threatened to fall and instinctively moved his hands to cup her face, ready to wipe away any that strayed. "If you don't like them I can take them back."

"No, no, it's not that," Karen said shaking her head slightly as she smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked quietly, worrying that he had done something to upset her.

"Nothing, I was just touched by your gift," she assured, lifting her free hand to graze his stubble. "Having said that, there is no way I can possibly accept them."

"Why not?" he asked confused as to why she thought she couldn't.

"Derek if these are what I think they are, there is no doubt in my mind that you've spent hundreds, if not thousands on them and I don't deserve them."

"Karen I meant what I said. You deserve so much more than those," Derek answered, looking directly into her eyes. "You deserve everything I can give you and more."

Karen could feel her heart beating as she saw the serious expression on Derek's face. She didn't know to what extent he meant but she knew one thing and that was she was very lucky to have Derek Wills in her life. "Derek I really can't accept them," she said, shaking her head as she looked down to the box and its content still held firmly in her hand.

"Yes you can and you will," he said with another smile as he kissed her head. "Wear them tonight if you want."

"Derek I can't," she whispered, closing the box with a sigh before holding it out for him to take. "They're too much."

"Karen they're yours," he said, refusing to take it back. "Darling please."

With another sigh, Karen reopened the box and looked at the content again. "They are beautiful," she admitted again, knowing she should give them back to him but also knowing her heart didn't really want to and that he wouldn't accept them anyway.

Derek smiled as he watched her walk towards the mirror, taking the first earring of the pair out of the box. The small diamonds positioned down the drop exquisitely lead the way to a larger, round diamond which caught the light perfectly, making it appear to shine brighter as she fastened it securely to her ear. Repeating the action, Karen felt somewhat guilty over the earrings that were now proudly on show in her ears. She knew they were more beautiful and expensive than anything she'd ever owned and having to accept such a gift from Derek when she was withholding information from him that could affect their current relationship, made her feel worth a great deal less than the priceless diamonds in her ears.

She smiled slightly as Derek's hands trailed across her hips, resting upon them as he moved his head to touch hers. "They suit you," he whispered with a smile, as he looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

She knew she needed to tell him about Dev but seeing him so happy, she knew she would have to wait for another time because she didn't have the heart to worry or potentially hurt him. Instead she put on her best smile and rested her back against his chest, enjoying the feeling of being in his embrace.

A knock at the door broke the comfortable silence they found themselves in and Karen turned to face Derek with a smile. "I'd better answer that," she whispered, receiving a silent confirmation as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you for the earrings. I love them."

"I'm glad," he whispered back. "I'll see you at the party." With a final kiss to her cheek, he stepped away and walked in the direction of the door. When he opened it, he found the startled appearances of Bobby and Jessica facing him. With a brief nod in their direction, Derek walked away and was replaced in the doorway by Karen.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a laugh as they both turned their attention away from their director's retreating back, to her.

"Yeah, we just came to see if you were ready to go?" Jessica asked with a smile, trying to hide the initial shock she had felt upon seeing Derek leaving the room.

"I'll meet you in the lobby, I just have something I need to do first," Karen answered.

"Okay but don't be too long," Bobby said. "We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" she asked with a frown, not liking the sound of what he had just said.

"Yes Karen a surprise," Bobby repeated, not giving anything away.

"You'll love it, trust me," Jessica said excitedly. "We'll meet you outside."

"Okay," Karen said with a small smile, still not completely assured. She watched as they walked back down the corridor in the direction of the ensemble's dressing room before heading back into her own room.

* * *

After placing the roses Derek had given her in water, Karen had checked her appearance a final time before making her way to meet her friends in the lobby. She found them congregated in front of the doors and smiled as they all turned to greet her.

"Karen you look great," Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks Sam," she replied before turning to Bobby with a voice full of dread. "Now what's this surprise you were talking about?"

As means of an explanation, Bobby nodded his head in the direction he wanted her to turn. Doing as instructed, Karen frowned and turned to see a familiar face standing behind her.

"Now that is what I call a show," Ana said with a smile, resulting in an excited scream from Karen.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed, pulling her friend into a tight hug before pulling away to look at her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise so I text everyone to tell them my plans," her friend replied with a small shrug.

"Well this was the best surprise I could've had. It wouldn't have been the same without you!"

"Don't or I'll cry," Ana said, wiping a fake tear from beneath her eye dramatically before laughing.

"No tears are allowed tonight I'm afraid," Sam said, placing his hand on Ana's back. "Only happiness and lots of drinks."

"Agreed," Sue said. "Now let's make this a night to remember."

* * *

**AN: Here's the new post, sorry it took a little longer than usual, I'm in the middle of a few things so trying to write when I have some time :) Hope you enjoy this one and please review, fave, etc. while you wait for the next post that will hopefully be up soon. Thank you all for continuing to read! xxx**


End file.
